Witches Of Gemini Coven
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Evelyn Parker- The first person who found out Kai is a sociopath. [WARNING: Violence, abuse, darkness, incest. Please don't read if they are not your thing.]
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Chapter 1: The End**

**9th May, 1994 **

**Portland, Oregon. **

I should've seen this coming. I should've sensed the danger approaching me. After all I was finally going to escape from him. Get as far away as possible from my brother Malachi Parker. Live freely. Because in one word, he's evil.

Unfortunately, I couldn't flee. Kai got me. Impaled me with a hunting knife. Stabbed me repeatedly with anger and hatred. And now here I am. Lying helplessly on the floor. Covered in my own blood. I know I am going to die within moments. I am just taking my last few breaths. But I wish I had died already because all I could hear is painful screams of my other siblings. He is hunting them down as well. Tears kept flowing out of my eyes. I felt myself drifting away. I could tell because I can't feel any pain anymore.

I never thought I'm going to die like this. Die so young. I've only turned nineteen. I was supposed to go to college. Not say farewell to life. Only if I hadn't mess with Kai that day, almost two years ago. I wish I had handled things differently. Showed courage and fought against him. Then I wouldn't be dying right now. I'd still be living a normal life. I wish that day never happened...


	2. Chapter 2: The Day It Began

**Chapter 2: The Day It Began**

"_Hi, this is Evelyn Parker. Summer is finally over and today is the first day of my junior year in high school._"

"Hey watch it!" Evelyn yelled as a younger boy almost bumped into her while running around the house. She went back to the camera.

"_I hope to have a great year, so. Wish me luck." _Evelyn sent a flying kiss to the camera and turned it off.

"Evelyn breakfast is ready!" Her sister yelled from downstairs.

"Coming Jo" Evelyn yelled back. A lot of yelling happens in the Parker mansion every morning. The house is full of kids after all. Malachai and Josette are eldest twins. Joey was born after them. The fourth sibling is Evelyn. Aiden and Mike are younger than her. And Joshua Parker lastly had another set of twins. Olivia and Lucas.

Evelyn got downstairs while humming a tune she heard yesterday. It's just not getting off her mind. "Morning sis!" Evelyn greeted Josette cheerfully.

"Good morning Eve. Ready for another high school year?"

"Absolutely!" Evelyn exclaimed loudly. Jo already graduated high school but she didn't go to college. Instead she took responsibilities of the family and started getting involved with the coven as well.

"Jo, I wanna show you something I learned recently" said Evelyn. Jo gave her an encouraging smile. Evelyn took her glass of water and she started chanting. Suddenly smoke started erupting from the glass and in a blink of an eye, the water turned red. A huge grin appeared on Evelyn's face.

"Presenting you the best wine in this world."

"Wine? Wow!" said Jo impressed and took the glass from Evelyn. She smelled it and then hesitantly tasted it a little. "Hmm, it's good."

"Yes" Evelyn cheered happily. However not all her experiments go well. She once tried to turn water into coke because there wasn't any in the fridge that day and she caused a little blast in the house. It didn't hurt anyone else but Evelyn was knocked out for a few hours. In her defense, she was only nine back then.

"One day I'm going to be the most talented witch in the world."

"I'm sure you'll be" said Jo smiling at her younger sister. Evelyn started eating breakfast. Her brother Joey came over.

"Morning" he said grumpily. Unlike Evelyn, Joey hates school. Thankfully he's going to graduate this year.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Grumpy" said Evelyn. She watched as Joey started stuffing his mouth with pancakes. He looks so miserable. Evelyn shook her head. "You know school isn't that bad." Joey scoffed at that. Evelyn rolled her eyes at him and left him alone. There's no point trying to change his point of view about school. Suddenly they heard one of the twins crying.

"I got it" said Evelyn as Jo started to leave the kitchen. Evelyn got into the twins bedroom. Her brother Malachai was there or as he prefers Kai. Now, Kai is something else. Very different from everyone. He doesn't have his own magic but could consume it from other witches. It makes him feel alone. Makes him feel like a freak. He doesn't even try to socialize with people. Their father doesn't like the way Kai lives his life. That's why he isn't that affectionate towards him. Joshua Parker is a tough man anyway and doesn't soften very often but he's quite rough with Kai particularly. Evelyn heard her father calling Kai an abomination once. Unfortunately Kai heard it too. That and the rough behavior makes him feel like crap. And Kai sometimes acts out on it. The Parker siblings are quite supportive of him though and love him for who he is, specially Joey but Kai doesn't receive that love much.

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked with strong tone of voice knowing Kai caused Olivia to cry somehow.

"None of your business." Kai snapped and shoving Evelyn aside, he walked out of the room. Truth to be told, Evelyn's a bit scared of her brother Kai. He gives her unpleasant chills. However she feels pity for him as well. She gets it. Being different isn't easy. She would be glad to help him but Kai doesn't let anyone in. Evelyn rushed to the crying twin. What could have Kai been doing here? Evelyn wondered. After calming down the baby girl, Evelyn left for school. Just like she expected, it turned out to be a great first day. Evelyn reunited with all her friends and had a lot of fun.

"Thanks for the ride Lydia" said Evelyn before getting out of the car. Joey wasn't there to give her a ride home so she had to hitch a ride with Lydia. They are good friends. And she lives nearby so. Evelyn started walking towards her house. Interesting thing about her house is that it's not visible to everyone. Her father keeps it hidden. Unfortunately for that, Evelyn can never invite her friends over to her house. Well, perks of being a Gemini witch.

Suddenly Evelyn noticed her brother Kai going somewhere. He's wearing a hoodie and being very careful as if he doesn't want anyone to see him. Where could he be going? Evelyn got curious and she started following Kai. He unknowingly led Evelyn into the woods. After walking for fifteen minutes, when they are quite deep into the woods, Kai stopped. What the hell is he doing here? Evelyn wondered to herself. Kai removed some leaves and rocks from the ground and revealed a secret door. Is there an underground cave down there? Evelyn couldn't tell because Kai got inside and closed the door from inside. Evelyn couldn't get inside but she sure got determined to find out what's in there. What secret could Kai possibly be keeping in there?

Evelyn came back home. Her mind filled with ideas about how she could get inside the secret cave. Sure, she could just forget about it and mind her own business. But come on, butting into each others business is what siblings do right. Especially at a young age. Besides, Evelyn has always been a sucker for solving mysteries. And that secret cave of Kai is a huge mystery for her. Evelyn made up her mind. She's going to sneak out of the house tonight and go back into the woods. Thankfully she left marks on her trail when coming back home.

The family is having dinner together. As usual Kai didn't join then. He's going to eat his dinner in his room. Come to think of it, no one goes into his room. Kai doesn't let anyone. Then why does he need a cave for? Whatever he's hiding there, he could've easily hidden it in his room. Evelyn kept thinking about it. Perhaps, whatever Kai is hiding is big enough and he can't keep it inside the house. Suddenly one of the twin started crying in their room.

"Evelyn would you please go and see what happened?" her father asked. Evelyn nodded her head and went to see what happened to the twins. There's no one in the room but Lucas is crying very hard. Evelyn picked him up and started baby talking with him. Sang lullabies. After Lucas calmed down, she put both him and Olivia to bed. Evelyn came back and finished her dinner. After that she went to bed. Evelyn and Josette share bedroom, so Evelyn couldn't sneak out until Jo fell asleep. Once she fell asleep, Evelyn cast a spell on Jo, so that she wouldn't wake up before morning. It was necessary because if Jo wakes up while she's gone, Evelyn's gonna get a hell of a lecture tomorrow from her and from her father as well and it would become impossible to sneak out at night in near future.

Evelyn got out of the house using the window. She can be a badass when she wants to be. Sighing out heavily, Evelyn started walking through the woods. Yes, she's feeling scared. But Evelyn needs to satisfy her curiosity. After some trouble, she found the spot where the underground cave is. Thankfully, the door wasn't locked with magic cause you know, Kai doesn't have magic of his own. Evelyn using her magic, opened the lock and entered the cave. She held up the flashlight she brought with her and gasped out a little. The underground cave isn't so small at all. The place is quite spacious actually. It wasn't even a cave. The place is quite well built. A person could live in here for a couple of days. There's an old broken couch, an old half broken table. Evelyn spotted water bottles and chips in a corner and candles around the place and lots of books. She picked up one book.

"Grimoire" whispered Evelyn. A book filled with spells. Kai's learning all these spells. She figured out that much. But what she couldn't figure out is why Kai has to do it in secret. Their father was never oppose to Kai learning spells. Because he can't really perform them without magic. Then why Kai comes here? What does he do here? Suddenly Evelyn heard a noise behind her. Startled she jumped and gasped out loud. She also dropped the grimoire and flashlight. Evelyn turned around quickly and came face to face with none other than Kai. It was dark but Evelyn could tell that her brother is smirking down at her. Evelyn's heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Kai" said Evelyn with fear. She gulped down her nervousness. Kai smirked more sensing that she's scared. He then snapped his fingers and all the candles lit up. Lighting up the place at once. It confused Evelyn to no limit.

"You naughty naughty Evelyn" said Kai with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"How did you-?" Evelyn began to ask with shaking tone of voice.

"How did I what? Used magic? Well I happen to have some magic in my system right now" said Kai titling his head a little. Evelyn got more confused. Where the hell did he get magic? Father has forbidden everyone in the family to let Kai have their magic. Joey was punished twice for disobeying father. And when father gives punishment, he can be very hard. Joey didn't dare to let Kai have some of his magic anymore after the second time punishment. Besides, it really hurts when Kai takes magic from someone. Evelyn experienced the pain once in her life when she was twelve. It's a long story.

"Who did you get magic from?" Evelyn asked with strong tone of voice this time. She's smelling something fishy. Kai sighed out heavily and shook his head.

"Oh Eve, this is what I hate the most about you. You're so god damn nosy."

Evelyn glared at Kai. She may fear him a little but Kai definitely doesn't make her shake with fear. He's her brother after all. What's the worst thing he could possibly do to her? Evelyn started thinking deeply. Where did Kai get magic? There isn't any other witch coven or a single witch living nearby them. The only source of magic for Kai is his own family. She doubted Joey let Kai have some of his magic this time. Then Evelyn's mind went back to the event in the morning. Kai's suspicious presents in the twins' room. Then Olivia crying and in the evening Lucas suddenly crying. Evelyn's eyes widened as she quickly put two and two together.

"Please tell me you aren't taking magic from the twins." Evelyn spoke with disbelieve in her voice. How could he do that? Kai on the other hand only smirked at her. Then all on a sudden, Evelyn felt a knock on her head and she dropped on the ground, unconscious. Kai slowly walked over to her and got down. He hovered over Evelyn. Kai slowly started caressing her face with the back of his fingers. As if she's very delicate and fragile.

"Oh Eve, you're too smart for your own good" said Kai out loud. He thought of something for a moment then said, "And that's just another one of the many things I hate about you."


	3. Chapter 3: Deal With The Devil

**Chapter 3: Deal With The Devil  
**

Evelyn groaned out in pain as she started waking up. She's feeling very weak and her head is hurting. Evelyn forced her eyes to open up. It took her a while but she figured out that she's still in the cave and lying on the old couch. However she wasn't alone. Kai's there. He's practicing spells with magic. Did he take some of her magic while she was unconscious? Evelyn wondered to herself. It makes sense as to why she's feeling so weak.

Evelyn forced herself to sit up. "Kai" she called his name. Breaking his concentration on the spell he was doing. Kai turned around to look at his sister.

"Oh hey" said Kai smiling at Evelyn as if he didn't knock her out and then stole her magic.

"Sorry about knocking you out Eve" said Kai apologetically. Evelyn looked at him. She narrowed her eyes.

"You don't mean it" stated Evelyn without any doubt. Kai smirked at that.

"You're right. I don't. And I particularly enjoyed taking your magic." Evelyn glared at Kai for saying that.

"Why are you doing this Kai?"

"Doing what little sis? You need to be more specific." Kai's cockiness was pissing off Evelyn. She stood up and got face to face with Kai.

"Stealing magic Kai" Evelyn snapped at her brother. "Why are you stealing magic? First from the twins which I cannot believe you did and then from me. How could you? And most importantly why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai asked shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I steal magic because I don't have any of my own which sucks big times. I wanted to practice some spells so- And since the twins can't talk yet and tell father on me, it was safe for me to take magic from them. But now that you know my secret, you'll be the one I'm gonna take magic from... from now on."

"You wish Kai. I'm not letting you piggybacking off my magic." Despite their father's order, Evelyn probably would've let Kai have a little magic from her for practicing spells like Joey and Josette used to, if the circumstances were different. Most importantly if Kai had asked her nicely instead of forcing her to give him her magic. But at the moment, Evelyn is absolutely pissed off at Kai and there's no way she's gonna let him have her magic just like that. Evelyn turned around to leave but then turned back to add one more thing.

"And don't dare touch the twins again or I'll tell father about it." Kai smirked hearing the threat.

"Woo, being brave now, are we? But I think it's kind of stupid of you Eve, to threat me when you're literary trapped in my sanctuary with me." Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and looked tough.

"I am not scared of you Kai" said Evelyn with strong tone of voice. There's nothing to fear. Evelyn said to herself in her mind. Kai is her brother after all. What is the worst thing he could possibly do to her? Aside from playing some jerkish trick on Evelyn. He would never severely harm her, would he? Kai however laughed out loud at Evelyn's statement.

"Oh you should. You definitely should, little sister. Because I can do this to you-" saying that Kai suddenly grabbed Evelyn's hand and started sucking her magic. Evelyn screamed out a little in pain and tried to pry out her hand from Kai.

"Kai stop it, stop it Kai stop it please!" Kai finally let go of her hand and Evelyn collapsed on the ground. She's hurt, in a lot of pain and most importantly shocked.

"A few more minutes and you'd be dead" said Kai getting closer to Evelyn and telling that to her in a cold humorous tone of voice. Breathing heavily, Evelyn looked up into her brother's eyes. She suddenly can't recognize him anymore. Who is this person? How could Kai hurt his own sister like that? He almost killed Evelyn.

"Oh don't be shocked little sis but then again, you gotta be shocked right now. I mean after all, you have no idea what exactly I'm capable of doing, do you?" Evelyn could only stare at Kai for sometime. Then she asked with careful tone of voice-

"And what exactly are you capable of doing?"

"Well not to brag or anything but I'm pretty much capable of doing anything however, the one you should be concerned about is that, I'm capable of killing you" said Kai so easily as if he's talking about the weather. Evelyn shook her head vehemently at that.

"No, I don't believe you. I'm your sister. You can't kill me." Upon saying that Kai once again grabbed Evelyn's hand and started taking her magic. This time Evelyn's scream pierced the air.

"STOP! KAI, please stop." Evelyn cried out loud.

"Do you believe me now sis?" Kai asked with calm tone of voice. He's absolutely crazy.

"OH GOD, Kai please stop. You're killing me." Evelyn pulled her hand with all her strength. This time Kai let it go, thankfully. Tears escaped her eyes as Evelyn sobbed in pain. Kai's gaze softened a little bit and he tried to reach Evelyn's face to caress her cheek but Evelyn quickly moved away from him. Fear evident in her eyes. She almost died after all. Kai has successfully broken her courage.

"You should've just believed me Evelyn. I didn't want to hurt you." Confessed Kai in a calm tone of voice and he said it in a way as if he meant it. He even looked sad for a moment. However the next minute Kai was back to being normal.

"Now, I'm willing to make a deal with you since you're my sister and all-" Kai grimaced while saying that as if he isn't particularly liking making a deal here. "You can either keep my secret and let me use your magic whenever I want or I'll just take all of your magic right now and kill you."

Kai proposed the deal then sat Indian style in front of Evelyn. He sighed out heavily and asked, "Which one it'll be little sis?"


	4. Chapter 4: First Glimpse Of Horror

**Chapter 4: First Glimpse Of Horror**

Evelyn had said yes to Kai. She agreed to keep his secret and let him have her magic whenever he wants. The decision is not that shocking since who wants to die at the age of seventeen. Without saying yes to Kai, Evelyn would've never returned home. Sure Evelyn is alive however she's not safe. She is not safe in her own house because of Kai. This fear that Evelyn is constantly feeling nowadays, it's sickening. She doesn't want to keep feeling like this.

Evelyn is now looking for an opportunity to tell someone about what Kai is doing to her. She wouldn't tell father because he's gonna overreact. He may even punish her for not telling anything sooner. The only person Evelyn can talk to about this is Josette. But there's this feeling Evelyn feels all the time that someone is watching her. Keeping an eye on her. It's nerve wrecking because Evelyn just can't shake off this feeling. That's why every time Evelyn approached Jo to tell her about Kai, she backed away on her own without saying anything.

And because of her inability to tell anyone about Kai, things kept getting worse for Evelyn. Kai takes her magic day and night. It really hurts her. Finally the opportunity Evelyn was looking for came. Kai wasn't home. Evelyn went to the kitchen where Jo is cooking dinner for everyone.

"Jo, can I talk to you for a minute? There's something I really need to tell you" said Evelyn sounding anxious.

"What is it Eve?" asked Jo with concern in her voice. Evelyn looked around.

"Not here. Please come with me." Evelyn dragged Jo out of the house through the back door. They stood on the deck.

"Jo, a few days ago, something happened. It's about Kai." Evelyn started telling Jo everything. What happened? How she found out Kai's secret cave? What he does in there. She told Jo about Kai threatening to kill her. How she's in a deal with their brother now. What is happening between her and Kai every passing day after that deal.

"Jo, I really don't know what to do" said Evelyn looking very troubled and frustrated.

"Evelyn, you need to tell father about it, ASAP" said Jo with serious tone of voice. Evelyn was taken aback a little. Jo always protects Kai from their father. Her suggesting that Evelyn should tell father about what is Kai doing, seemed a little odd. But Evelyn brushed that off.

"No, Jo I can't tell father about it."

"Why not?" asked Jo very curiously. Evelyn frowned a little in confusion.

"Jo, you know why? He's going to punish Kai horribly if I tell him about what happened or happening."

"But he's hurting you Evelyn, isn't he?" said Jo with strong tone of voice.

"Yes, and I want him to stop but I can't tell father on him. I mean, Jo come on, he's our brother. And I care about him just as much as you do. I was hoping, if you could talk to him and make him understand that it hurts me when he takes my magic so frequently. He'd listen to you. Please Jo, talk to him." Evelyn requested.

"Of course Eve. I'll talk to him" said Jo and she suddenly pulled Evelyn into a hug. It surprised Evelyn a bit but she hugged Jo back. Her sister started patting her hair. "He'll understand."

"Thanks sis" said Evelyn and she tried to pull away but suddenly Jo's hold on her tightened.

"He definitely does understand" spoke up a familiar voice but it wasn't Jo's. But actually it was Kai's. Evelyn looked up and instead of hugging Jo, she found herself in Kai's embrace. A gasp left her mouth.

"Ah, illusion spell. I knew it would come in handy. I recently mastered that" said Kai cheerfully more to himself than to Evelyn.

"Kai" Evelyn uttered the name in fear. She tried to get away from Kai but he didn't release her from the embrace.

"Hey, little sis. I'm so happy to know how much you care about me. I mean really. What you just said, it warmed my heart. Otherwise I'd have killed you right now. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. But since you broke the deal, actually tried to, I need to teach you a lesson." Kai pulled away and looked at Evelyn while still holding her arms quite tightly so that she couldn't escape him.

"Don't take it personally sis. It's just to ensure, you refrain from such deal breaking action in the future."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Evelyn fearfully. Kai smirked evilly and started dragging Evelyn somewhere. Evelyn was tying to free her hand from Kai's grip but it was useless. Kai is quite strong.

"Where are you taking me Kai?" Evelyn asked with firm tone of voice. Her fear is increasing with every passing minute. Who knows what Kai is planning on doing?

"Patience Eve, patience" said Kai while walking fast and pulling Evelyn with him.

"Here we are" announced Kai. Evelyn looked around the place inside the woods. There are three cats locked inside a cage. Evelyn recognized those cats. They belong to Mrs. Harris. She's an old woman living nearby their neighborhood with unconditional love for cats. She has many. But why Kai has three of her cats?

"What's this?" Evelyn asked with confusion. Kai is still holding her wrist tightly.

"I stole these cats from Mrs. Harris to practice some spells on them. Let me show you what I've learned. It's very interesting. You'll love it." Saying that Kai started sucking magic from Evelyn. She whimpered in pain. Kai ignored that. He started chanting. Suddenly the cats started screeching and thrash around violently.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Evelyn asked with wide eyes and horror in her voice. One of the cats started throwing up blood. They are all in grave pain.

"Kai stop it, you are killing them." Evelyn yelled. Her own pain forgotten that moment. Kai didn't listen. He kept doing something horrible to those poor animals. One cat suddenly burst into blood. A scream left Evelyn's mouth. She's terrified now of what Kai is doing.

"Oh my god, no don't-" another cat died just like that while Evelyn was screaming at Kai to stop. The last one burst into flames and burned to death. The atmosphere went dead silence when all the three cats died a brutal death. Evelyn kept staring at the gruesome sight right in front of her eyes without blinking. Her breathing was uneven and heavy and her heart was pumping very slowly as if it would stop beating any moment. Kai spoke up and broke the silence.

"Did you see what I did here little sis? I turned one cat's blood into acid. I gave another one a heart attack and broke all it's bones and the last one I set on fire. Awesome right!" Kai chatted away with a huge grin on his face but Evelyn wasn't listening to him. She couldn't hear him. She could only see. The horror before her eyes left her speechless. Kai didn't like that Evelyn wasn't responding to him. He sighed out heavily. He just killed three cute looking cats. It's not a big deal. His entire family is so dramatic. Kai thought to himself. He stepped in front of Evelyn to block her sight from the dead cats so that she would pay attention to him instead. Evelyn looked up and her eyes met with Kai's. Her heart immediately skipped a beat in fear. She took a step back quickly. Evelyn just wanted to run away from there but she can't knowing Kai won't let her leave.

"So, here's the thing Evelyn. What you did today, telling Jo about me, do that again and you'll be my guinea pig next time" saying that Kai walked away, whistling on his way. Leaving a horrified and disturbed Evelyn behind.


	5. Chapter 5: My Brother Is A Sociopath

**Chapter 5: My Brother Is A Sociopath**

"My brother is a sociopath."

"Kai is a sociopath."

"My brother-"

Evelyn kept rambling to herself because she just couldn't believe it so easily. She has been surfing internet for over two hours after her classes at school. She read all the symptoms of a sociopath and her brother Kai is undoubtedly one. His behavior, the way he thinks, talks, acts, his lack of empathy, over the top charm with people excluding Evelyn, everything screams sociopath. Evelyn wouldn't have suspected this if she didn't watch Kai killing those cats and enjoying it immensely.

May be there's still hope for him. Evelyn thought to herself. Kai can't be beyond saving so soon. But can sociopaths be saved? It is a very important question. Evelyn wants to help Kai, save him from himself. But she also knew it's not going to be easy. How the hell is she suppose to do it? And it breaks her heart knowing that her brother Kai is a sociopath. When did this happen? And how? Evelyn blamed their parents. They shouldn't have called Kai an abomination and treat him differently. But that one reason can't be enough for Kai being a sadistic sociopath. Is there something else? Evelyn couldn't think of any though. She sighed out heavily.

Later Evelyn came back home. Mike and Aiden are fighting about something. She completely ignored them and went upstairs to her bedroom. Jo was changing their bedsheets. She's probably going to do laundry today.

"Hey Eve. How was school?" asked Jo to her younger sister.

"Good" said Evelyn not very convincingly. Jo looked at Evelyn.

"Eve, is everything alright?" Jo asked with concern.

"Yeah, sis everything is fine" said Evelyn giving Jo a halfhearted smile.

"Evelyn, I've noticed that you're sad all the time nowadays. And you look tired too. If anything is bothering you or troubling you, you know you can tell me, right." Evelyn nodded her head to that.

"I know Jo. But there's really nothing to tell" said Evelyn convincingly this time.

"Okay" said Jo. She collected the old sheets. "I'm gonna do laundry now, wanna help?" asked Jo. Evelyn nodded her head.

"Sure, let me change first" said Evelyn.

"I'll be in the basement" said Jo and she left. Evelyn sighed out heavily and ran a hand through her hair. She closed the bedroom door and pulled off her top and threw it aside. She was walking towards the closet to get something comfortable to wear. Suddenly someone cleared throat. Evelyn jumped up, startled and a gasp escaped her mouth as well. She turned around and saw Kai standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"What the hell?" Evelyn yelled.

"Nice curves sis" said Kai titling his head a little and roaming his eyes over Evelyn's topless body. Evelyn quickly collected the discarded top and put it back on. Evelyn glared at Kai heatedly but Kai rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that judgmental look sis. You had no idea I was here. I could've enjoyed the whole show."

"Right, well thank you so much for at least pretending to be decent. What the hell are you doing here?" asked Evelyn with enraged tone of voice.

"I need more magic" said Kai with normal tone of voice.

"Of course." Aggressively Evelyn stepped forward and put her hand in front of Kai. Her anger is quite visible. Because usually Evelyn tries to get away from Kai when he wants to take her magic but this time, she's pretending as if she doesn't care. Evelyn just wants Kai to leave her alone. Instead of taking her magic, Kai stared at Evelyn. He's trying to understand something. He's definitely a little surprised by Evelyn's action. He wasn't expecting Evelyn not to fight his demand like always.

"Are you mad at me Evelyn?" Kai asked sounding clueless and curious. As if he can't see any reason as to why Evelyn would be mad at him. Evelyn closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"Kai just take my magic and leave me the hell alone" said Evelyn with controlled tone of voice. She was trying very hard not to lash out. After a moment, Kai said-

"No." Evelyn looked up at her brother. A frown of confusion gracing her face.

"No to what, taking my magic or leaving me alone?" Evelyn asked with pissed off voice. Kai didn't answer straight away.

"Meet me outside in ten minutes" saying that Kai started to leave.

"No" said Evelyn at once. Kai stopped walking away hearing that. He turned around to face her again.

"Excuse me?" Kai asked with raised eye brows. Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere. Jo needs my help with laundry. So either you can take my magic here or just get lost." Evelyn said looking straight into Kai's eyes. Telling him silently that she isn't his puppet. That he can't control her. Kai remained quiet for a moment. Then nodded his head.

"Okay" and with that he walked out of the bedroom. Evelyn started having a bad feeling immediately. Did she do the right thing here? Sighing out heavily, Evelyn started going downstairs. She should help Jo even though her mind would be busy thinking about Kai and his horror. Before she could get to the basement, Evelyn heard the twins crying. She halt right away. Fear consumed Evelyn in a blink of an eye. She rushed to the twins. Just as she feared. Kai's taking their magic. With Jo doing laundry, Joey and father not being home at the moment, there's no one to stop Kai from doing the evil deed he's doing.

"Kai, let them go" said Evelyn with strong tone of voice as she got to them quickly. Kai ignored her. "I said let them go" This time Evelyn threatened. Kai still ignored her. Having no other choice, Evelyn used her magic on Kai and pushed him away from the twins. The twins kept bawling. They must be in a lot of pain. Evelyn quickly scooped them up in her arms. The twins clung onto Evelyn. They were scared as hell. Damn it. Evelyn cursed herself. She should've known better than to mess with Kai. She brought this pain on the twins. Kai on the other hand stood up and dusted himself.

"That was out of character for you Eve" said Kai walking up closer to Evelyn. Kai said that because Evelyn never attacked anyone with magic before. Evelyn put down the twins on their bed. They are still sobbing a little bit. But Evelyn needs to deal with their crazy sociopath brother first. She looked up and glared angrily at Kai.

"Why the hell did you hurt them? We have a deal Kai. I give you my magic and you leave the twins alone."

"Yes yes I know little sis. What you've forgotten is that your disobedience is gonna get them in trouble as well. And you disobeyed me by refusing to come outside. So technically it's your fault they are in pain right now. What a horrible sister you are Eve!" Evelyn's anger started turning into hatred and bitterness. Kai is impossible. She can't believe his madness.

"You know I can take you down without sweating" Evelyn stated simply. Reminding Kai that she's more powerful than him since she has her own magic and he doesn't. Although Evelyn knew that she can never severely hurt Kai. After all he's her brother. This fact is going to hold her back from inflecting pain on Kai. Besides, Evelyn just doesn't have it in her to hurt people.

"Is that a threat little sis?" asked Kai sounding amused. "Ohh I guess I'm messing with the wrong girl here. Look I'm shaking now" said Kai mocking Evelyn as he laughed humorously. It wasn't funny at all. Not to Evelyn. She wants to help Kai but bending down at his every wish and whim isn't the trick here. Evelyn needs to fight him. Let him know she isn't easy to manipulate. That she isn't his slave. Only then Evelyn has a chance of having an upper hand on Kai.

"Oh Eve Eve Eve" said Kai slowly stopping his maniac like laugh. "How many lessons do I need to teach you before you understand who you're dealing with?"

"_Invisigri_" muttered Kai and he disappeared into the thin air. Before Evelyn could do anything, something happened and she suddenly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: I Can See Through You

**Chapter 6: I Can See Through You  
**

Evelyn didn't know what she's going to witness when she finally wakes up. What kind of torture Kai is planning on inflecting upon her. If Evelyn could she would've stayed unconscious for longer but unfortunately she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes. Fearing to do so. When her sight focused, Evelyn saw that she's lying on the couch in Kai's cave. At least her hands and feet aren't tied. Evelyn pushed her body forward and forced herself to sit up. It took a little time for her eyes to adjust with the darkness in the cave. The candles are on but it's still dark in there.

"Kai?" Evelyn called out. She noticed her brother doing something on the other side of the cave. Kai turned around and smiled at Evelyn.

"Oh finally you're up."

"Why did you bring me here?" Evelyn asked straight away. Kai didn't mind the question. For some unknown reason, he looked happy. Which may not be a good thing.

"I have a treat for you" said Kai and he brought up a plate full of chocolate pastries. "I know how much you love them" said Kai offering Evelyn the pastries. Evelyn looked at them, then looked back at Kai.

"I thought you're going to torture me." Evelyn stated as a fact. "I mean you did knock me out, again and kidnapped me here." Evelyn's voice was laced with bitter sarcasm. She wasn't feeling scared for some reason. Kai sighed out heavily. He sat down beside Evelyn on the couch.

"Look, Eve I know I've been a dick to you. I should have never done the things I did to you. I don't exactly know how to apologize but I really am very sorry. I'm not a monster Eve and I care about you. Can you please forgive me? Please." Evelyn and Kai stared into each others eyes. The darkness in the cave intensified the moment hundred times more. After a very long moment, Evelyn looked away from Kai. It disappointed Kai that Evelyn didn't forgive him.

"You're right. I do love chocolate pastries" saying that Evelyn picked up a piece and took a bite out of it. "Hmm yum." Kai grinned seeing that she accepted his treat. It could definitely mean that she has forgiven him.

"If I remember correctly, you like them too" said Evelyn and she offered the same half eaten piece of pastry to Kai. She held it closer to his mouth. Kai looked down at it and smiling, he ate it. Before Evelyn could pull away her hand, Kai held onto it. Keeping his gaze locked with Evelyn's, Kai licked off the cream from her thumb and forefinger by taking them in his mouth. It was a very un-brother like move but Evelyn didn't look that surprised. Uneasy yes but not surprised.

"I like them more now" said Kai bluntly while still staring into her eyes. Evelyn gave Kai an uncomfortable smile before looking away. Afterwards, an awkward silence fell between them. With Kai staring at Evelyn and Evelyn looking anywhere but at Kai, it was quite a tensed up moment. Now, what kind of tension was between them is a different question. Kai thankfully cleared his throat and broke the silence. He spoke up-

"I've a good news for you little sis. I have decided that there isn't gonna be any deal between us. I won't take magic from you anymore. And before you get worried, I won't hurt the twins either. It's just that I don't want to inflect pain upon my siblings anymore. If I'm gonna live the rest of my life as a freak then so be it." Said Kai, sounding very serious about it. Evelyn couldn't believe her own ears.

"Really? You really mean it?" asked Evelyn happily and hopefully. Kai nodded his head.

"Yes, sis. Just don't hate me. Please. I can live with the fact that I'm an abomination but I can't deal with my own sister's hatred and bitterness." Evelyn's eyes softened hearing that.

"Kai, I think you and I both know that I can never hate you. Okay. You're my brother. I want you to be happy. And since I know how happy you are when you can practice spells, I'll let you have my magic now and then. Just let me help you as your sister, not because we've made a deal."

The next moment, Kai pulled Evelyn into a tight hug. He looked so happy. Evelyn hugged him back as well. Kai buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "You aren't my favorite sister for no reason." Kai said that more to himself than to Evelyn. She smiled at that. Evelyn didn't pull away from Kai, instead she made herself comfortable in his embrace.

"You mean a lot to me too Kai" said Evelyn, really meaning it. She sighed out a little.

"Jo must be wondering about me" said Evelyn remembering that she promised to do laundry with her.

"Don't worry, I told her you went out to hang out with your friends. She did roll her eyes though thinking you bailed on her" explained Kai.

"How did you bring me here? Didn't anyone notice?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"Nope, I put a cloaking spell on you. Smart right?" said Kai smirking. Evelyn giggled a little at her brother's humor.

"Yep, it was smart. But Kai, I'm sad that you seem to have forgotten that I'm smart enough too. So if you think I'm oblivious to the fact that you're manipulating me here, you're absolutely wrong." Just as Evelyn said that, Kai froze for a moment then pulled away from Evelyn. He looked at her. Evelyn gave him a smart ass smile.

"You talked me into giving you my magic again, didn't you? Last time you threatened me and this time you gave me a treat. Well at least you tried a different method this time, so thank you for that."

"You're being ridiculous Evelyn" said Kai with anger in his voice. Aggressively standing up and walking away from Evelyn.

"Am I?" asked Evelyn confidently standing up too. "My dear brother, there's no problem with your acting. I mean under any other circumstances I'd have believed everything you just said about being sorry and all but the problem is that I know the truth about you. I can see right through you Kai. You knew that there's only so many things you can threat me with. You realized you're running out of methods to keep me tamed and under your control. Hence you choose to play misunderstood, apologetic and loving brother with me. So that I'll willingly let you take my magic. How predictable Kai!"

Kai suddenly calmed down. He wasn't breathing heavily anymore with anxiousness or anger. He turned around to look back at Evelyn. His eyes looked cold now. Suddenly he was back to his crazy self.

"And what is this truth you know about me dear sister?" asked Kai with controlled and calm tone of voice.

"I know you're a sociopath Kai."

Silence consumed them. Kai stared at Evelyn and she stared right back at Kai. Then out of the blue Kai smirked at Evelyn. He started laughing like a madman. "Oh Eve, again you proved you're too smart for your own good."

Kai shook his head to himself. A little disappointed that his perfect plan failed so miserably. "Good for me, I didn't underestimate your brains and have a back up plan."

"I guess you're gonna go back to threatening me now. Let's see what you've got this time" challenged Evelyn showing too much courage. Kai smirked at his sister. He fetched a little gift box from his backpack and gave it to Evelyn.

"Open it."

"What's this? A dead mouse?" asked Evelyn mocking Kai.

"Oh it's much better than that" said Kai smirking devilishly. Evelyn started getting a little worried but she didn't show it. Never show your true emotions to a sociopath. Evelyn recalled reading off the internet. She opened the box. When she looked inside, she instantly dropped the box and a horrified scream left her mouth. Inside the gift box was a cut off finger of a human.

"What an amazing way of giving someone the finger!" Kai chuckled darkly at his own dirty joke.

"Poor Lydia. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Although for some reason her screams sounded like a melody to my ear." Kai said to himself. Evelyn was stunned hearing that.

"Lydia? My friend Lydia?" Kai gave her a huge grin in reply of the question.

"So here's my threat little sister. You must behave otherwise your friends are gonna get hurt. And I mean, really hurt. Poor Lydia didn't even know who cut off her precious finger. You know I was invisible at that time so-" Kai bragged about how he tortured Lydia. Evelyn shook her head in hatred and disgust.

"You're a monster Kai." Evelyn spat out bitterly.

"Nope, I am worse Evelyn. I am a SOCIOPATH."


	7. Chapter 7: Confession Of A Madman

**Chapter 7: Confession Of The Madman**

Lydia was traumatized. She missed school for over a week. She didn't say anything to anyone though. Who in their right mind would go on telling that someone invisible cut off her finger while she was sleeping in her bedroom. Lydia was lying to everyone about how she doesn't remember what happened. Most people thought, she did this to herself. Thought she's going crazy. Evelyn knew who is crazy. She's suffering every passing day.

Evelyn is doing everything Kai is asking her to do to keep her friends safe. But she doesn't know exactly how long she can take the torture before she snaps herself and go crazy. The things Kai does, its beyond a normal person's imagination. He's like pure evil. And because Evelyn knows this, she's forced to spend most of her waking hour with her brother Kai and his madness.

One day, Kai asked her to come and meet him in the woods after school instead of going home first. Like the good little puppet, she has turned into, Evelyn went into the woods after school. She found Kai in no time.

"You're late" said Kai as he sensed Evelyn's presence there. Evelyn didn't say anything. She barely talks to Kai. The sociopath is fine with it since he loves to do all the talking anyway.

"I've found some new spells. Would like to try my hand at them" said Kai approaching Evelyn. She understood Kai is going to take magic from her. A lot of it. Evelyn is surprised that she isn't dying already. Because the way Kai sucks her magic out, she should by now. However Kai didn't grab her hand this time. Instead he started showing her a spell book.

"See these spells. They seem so fascinating. Have you seen them before?" Evelyn glanced at the spells. Black magic. Why wouldn't Kai find them fascinating?

"No" said Evelyn at once, lying about it and looked the other way. Telling Kai silently that she would love to avoid having a conversation with him about black magic or anything else for that matter. Actually she'd love to not see his face for the rest of her life too but that's kind of impossible since Kai's family. She can never really get rid of him. Evelyn heard Kai sighing out heavily.

"You're killing my mood Evelyn" said Kai with serious tone of voice. He's getting pissed off. Evelyn looked at him.

"Okay" saying that Evelyn started walking away.

"I didn't ask you to leave" said Kai stopping her. Evelyn sighed out heavily. She looked back at Kai.

"You know what Kai, moments like this which is all the time, really makes me wonder what terrible thing I did in my past life that I was born as your sister." Evelyn couldn't help but lash out. Kai stared at her with this cold sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm, funny. I wonder that too" said Kai but there was a double meaning to it. Evelyn frowned for a second then rolled her eyes at Kai.

"Come on little sis, I just want you to have a good time with me. Is that too much to ask for?" asked Kai with a sad undertone in his voice. Evelyn scoffed at Kai because she knew better. She knew Kai doesn't have feelings or emotions. He doesn't feel sadness or guilt or love. He's just a madman.

Kai didn't lash out at Evelyn's attitude. Instead he started talking emotionally. "You may not remember Eve, but you used to enjoy my company when you were little." Evelyn looked at Kai with sharp gaze.

"Oh I remember Kai. I remember everything. I remember liking you the most as my sibling. Even more than Jo. You were the best brother in the world for me. You used to play with me, take me out on walks, buy things for me. Tell me stories. You are the one who taught me how to ride a bicycle. How to swim. How to read and write. You were even used to cover up my mischief so that mom and dad wouldn't ground me." Evelyn took a deep breath. Her feelings overwhelming her.

"But I don't want to remember all those memories. I really don't. Cause all that does is make me sad. Knowing I've lost that brother. He's just gone. And the worst thing is I can't do anything to bring him back." Evelyn spoke with sad tone of voice. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes but she held them back. There was a silence between them that lasted for a long moment.

"Yes Evelyn, he's gone" said Kai breaking the silence. "For good." Evelyn didn't say anything to that and remained quiet.

"He's gone because he couldn't handle the ill treatment from his own family. Mom and dad treating me like crap. Even you Evelyn. You're no better." Evelyn looked up at Kai as he said that. What is he talking about?

"I used to love you, care about you. I enjoyed spending time with you. Because somehow you could make me not feel like a freak. I remember you admiring my magic absorbing power. Unlike father you used to think of it as a gift rather than a curse. I know you were little and probably didn't know what you were talking about but still it made me feel good. Made me feel wanted. You were my reason to stay sane and normal. But then you grew up and took my affection for granted. You threw away my love and concern for you. You'd rather hang out with your stupid friends than with me. So, yeah little sister, you're right you can't have that brother back because you're the one who destroyed him in the first place."

Kai was breathing heavily and Evelyn was feeling suffocation in her chest. She was trying not to feel guilty because she knew that's what Kai is trying to achieve here. Wanting to make her feel guilty. But for some reason she did feel guilty. Perhaps her growing apart from Kai caused him to start walking down a dark path. Perhaps she could've stopped it from happening if she didn't become busy with her social life. Evelyn gulped down the lump in her throat before speaking up again.

"Well, thanks for giving me all the credit brother. Is there anything else you'd like to blame me for?" asked Evelyn coolly. She may be feeling a little guilty but she'd be damned to let Kai know that. For some reason Evelyn's calm attitude pissed off Kai to no limit. He pushed her up against a tree and pinned her hands down. Kai leaned forward and started speaking in her ear in a husky tone of voice.

"Oh Eve, I hate you so so much. No wonder I enjoy tormenting you. But you know what makes me hate you the most? Even though I don't feel a lot of things, I still long for your company. I crave to spend time with you. Somehow you manage to make me like you with your sharp tongue and sassy attitude and smart ass remarks. And there's nothing I can do about it other than hating you for that." Evelyn stared at Kai with unblinking eyes. His face was merely inches away from hers. For some unknown reason her heartbeat quickened. She started to feel hot. For some unknown reason, Evelyn started feeling this sensation in her stomach that seemed totally wrong. She saw Kai looking down at her lips. Evelyn got a bad feeling about it. Before anything could happen she pushed Kai away with her magic.

"That's enough manipulation for one day Kai. I know you don't feel anything. The only reason you're keeping me alive is because I'm your endless source of magic. And the day you won't need to use me anymore, you're going to strangle me to death." Evelyn said that boldly, without any hesitation. Kai simply kept looking down at her with unmoving cold emotionless eyes. Evelyn sighed out heavily before speaking up again.

"And you know what's really sad in all this. Even though I know you're capable of killing me without thinking about it for a second, but I cannot harm you. Despite your wickedness and wretched behavior, you're still my brother. I love you, care about you. And now that I think about it, how unfair is that." Saying that Evelyn walked away leaving a speechless Kai behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Is That Jealousy?

**Chapter 8: Is that Jealousy?**

Evelyn was at school. She was walking down the corridor slowly and quietly, lost in her own imagination. Evelyn wasn't cheerful and lively anymore. How could she be when someone's taking her magic everyday? Nowadays, she's always exhausted, tired and just numb. Everything that was going on with her, it was painful more emotionally than physically. Because it was none other than her own brother inflecting the pain on her.

Ever since the argument between Kai and Evelyn happened in the woods, Kai has become more vicious. He acts more violently now. It was like he's trying very hard to stay evil. Not that he needs to try in Evelyn's opinion. But there was something about his craziness that seemed a little different to Evelyn. It was like he was not only tormenting her but he was being tormented as well.

"Hey Evelyn!" Someone blocked Evelyn's path and snapped her out of her thoughts as well. Evelyn looked up and saw Jackson standing there. Jackson is a senior. A total hottie. A sports star. Quite wealthy. Girls swoon over him. He was dating Allison. The latest prom queen. But he recently broke up with her. Evelyn had a crush on him when she was in her sophomore year. But never acted on it because he was dating another girl. Besides, Jackson wasn't her type and she wasn't his. They talked to each other couple of times though for different academic purposes.

"Oh hey Jackson!" said Evelyn feeling a little flushed cause she was about to walk right into him.

"Are you alright?" asked Jackson with a little concern. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Okay" said Jackson and he smiled a little.

"Do you want to say anything to me?" asked Evelyn when Jackson didn't speak up for a while.

"Actually yes" began Jackson. He looked a little nervous. Jackson is usually a very confident guy. Evelyn found his nervousness cute.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked with a smile. She is getting very curious.

"Evelyn, is just that, would you like to go on a date with me?" Jackson blurted out. Evelyn's eyes widened with shock. She didn't expect that.

"Jackson, you've never dated a girl like me. I assumed I'm not your type" said Evelyn. Not to mention she's a witch and her entire family is a coven of witches. Thankfully it's not forbidden in her coven to date normal people. As long as they can keep their secrets. Jo dates normal boys all the time. Joey dates normal girls. And Kai, well there's no point talking about him in this matter. He's incapable of socializing unless he absolutely has to.

"You're right. The girls I have dated are nothing like you. They are definitely not smart like you or friendly or beautiful-"

"Now you're exaggerating. Allison is quite beautiful. She isn't the prom queen for no reason" said Evelyn, smiling cause she was definitely enjoying the flattery.

"Yeah, you wouldn't say that if you ever see her without layers of makeups." Evelyn couldn't help but giggle at that.

"But above all, there's something about you-"

"What about me?" asked Evelyn curiously.

"I don't know. I just find you really attractive and intense and I really want to get to know you" said Jackson, looking at Evelyn hopefully. Evelyn thought about it for a moment. Perhaps going out with Jackson could bring back some normalcy in her life. He would be like a breeze of fresh air in her torturous abusive life.

"Should I take the silence as a yes?" asked Jackson looking hopefully at Evelyn. Sighing out Evelyn nodded her head.

"Yes. I'll go out with you. Pick me up at six. I'll be waiting for you at the end of Vermont street" said Evelyn. Jackson grinned widely at that but then frowned in confusion.

"Why can't I come pick you up from your house?" Jackson asked. Evelyn was caught off guard but she quickly came up with an excuse.

"Umm no offense but I don't want you to meet my dad on the day of our first date. He's kind of old school." And their mansion is invisible. Evelyn thought in her mind.

"Oh okay, I totally understand. Actually I'd like to not meet him too. Not so early at least" said Jackson. Evelyn giggled.

"Glad that we're on the same page here" said Evelyn. Jackson nodded his head.

"Great. See you in the evening then."

In the evening Evelyn was getting ready for her date. She wanted to look perfect so she wore a beautiful floral print dress with high heel ankle boots. Her hair braided in a fishtail. Evelyn put on light make up.

"Nice outfit sis" said Kai popping up out of nowhere. Evelyn didn't get startled this time. She's used to of Kai's creepy ways by now.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked with mild curiosity.

"None of your business" Evelyn snapped at Kai while checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Rude" said Kai nonchalantly. "Hey would you mind letting me take your magic? I'm kind of feeling empty."

"Not now Kai and please leave me alone."

"Watch your tone sis or it'll get you into trouble" threatened Kai as usual. Evelyn sighed out heavily.

"Father's home right now Kai. You better behave because I'm one step away from telling him everything." Evelyn threatened Kai. Before Kai could have the last word, the bedroom door opened. Kai couldn't disappear because there wasn't any magic left in him anymore. Jo entered the room. She was surprised to see Kai there.

"Kai what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Evelyn just needed a guy's opinion on her looks" said Kai smoothly lying to Jo. Evelyn having no other choice, nodded her head. Jo found it a little odd but brushed it off as nothing.

"Anyway, the locator spell says that your date is almost at his destination" informed Jo grinning widely. Hearing that Kai's face immediately darkened. He looked at Evelyn and realized, she's dressed up like that for some guy. It pissed off Kai to no limit. Actually it was driving him crazy.

"Jo can you please walk me to his car. I want you to meet him and let me know what you think about him when I come back home later."

"Sure. Is he hot?" asked Jo grinning more. Evelyn couldn't help but giggle.

"Very." Gossiping about Jackson, Evelyn and Jo walked out of the room, not noticing they were leaving an enraged Kai behind. He must see who this guy is.

Jackson took Evelyn to a fancy restaurant. She was feeling a little nervous. Not that Evelyn never dated before. She had a boyfriend in her freshmen year and most of her sophomore year. His name was Andrew. Evelyn could've still be dating him if he didn't leave town suddenly and without even saying goodbye to Evelyn. It broke her heart a little but Evelyn soon realized that she only liked Andrew. His love didn't consume her. There wasn't any passion in their relationship. And Evelyn was all for passion. Therefore she moved on from Andrew pretty quickly. But she didn't start dating again. Well that is until Jackson asked her out. Evelyn was really hoping for the evening to be wonderful.

"Thank you" said Evelyn as Jackson pulled out the chair for her. He's such a gentleman. After they settled down, a waitress came over and handed them the menus. After they ordered their food, the waitress left them alone. Jackson and Evelyn looked at each other and smiled.

"I really need to say this, you're looking stunning tonight" said Jackson admiring Evelyn's beauty. Evelyn blushed brightly at the complement.

"Thank you Jackson. You're looking good too. But then again, you always look good."

"Tell me something about yourself. I mean I know everything about your school life but I don't know anything personal about you. Like, what is your favorite color? Your favorite movie? Or your favorite book?" asked Jackson seeming very interested. He really wanted to know Evelyn.

"Every color is her favorite color. She's a color person." A third person spoke up. Confusing Jackson and shocking Evelyn. Because the person is none other than Kai. "Her favorite movie is 'The little Mermaid'. And her favorite book is Hamlet." Kai even had the audacity to sit at their table without invitation.

"Excuse me who are you?" Jackson asked annoyed at the guy's barbaric behavior.

"I'm Kai. Nice to meet you. BTW, You're actually dating my little sister right now." Jackson was shocked to hear that. He looked at Evelyn. Not knowing what to do. If this guy is the brother of the girl he brought out on a date then he can't exactly tell him to fuck off. He didn't know what kind of relationship Evelyn has with her brother. Evelyn on the other hand was having a hard time keeping her temper in control.

"Kai what the hell are you doing here?" Kai smiled at his sister. Watching her seething in anger was always a pleasing sight for him.

"What? I just want to know the guy my little sister is out having dinner with" said Kai with nonchalant tone of voice and shrugging his shoulders. Evelyn couldn't believe him. Kai was being impossible. Like all the time.

"Kai, please leave. You're embarrassing me." Evelyn whisper yelled at her psycho of a brother.

"Yeah, I don't think so" said Kai with calm tone of voice but being stubborn. Jackson got pissed off at that.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you to leave big brother. Evelyn is old enough to make her own decisions. And it's really none of your business who she dates" said Jackson, taking a stand against Kai. Evelyn admired his courage since she can't do that most of the time. But then again, Jackson didn't know what kind of a crazy person Kai is. He's a freaking sociopath for crying out loud. Kai narrowed his eyes at Jackson. He felt like stabbing Jackson to death. How dare he talked back to him? Evelyn realized Kai's getting angry and it's never a good thing. Any moment he is going to snap and do something horrible.

"Actually Jackson, lets go somewhere else. I know about a place where we could be alone" said Evelyn getting up from her seat. She glanced at Kai and saw a dark look on his face. Kai could see only red before his eyes. As if to rise his temper more Evelyn put out her hand in front of Jackson. Wanting him to take it. Jackson was about to hold her hand when Kai couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Jackson's hand instead and pinned it on the table. Then before anyone could do anything, Kai stabbed his hand with a fork. Jackson shouted out in pain.

"Aaahh you fucking psycho." Jackson yelled out. Evelyn was horrified to see Kai's recklessness. He didn't care that the restaurant was full of people. Everyone looked at them. Evelyn quickly snapped out of her shocked state. She couldn't just stand there. She needed to do something.

"Kai stop it. I said stop it." She pushed Kai away from Jackson. She looked back at Jackson and saw him in pain. The stuffs of the restaurant came over to help him. Evelyn on the other hand dragged Kai out of the restaurant. She didn't even get a chance to apologize to Jackson. Because apparently getting her sociopath brother out of the crowd was more important before he could hurt anyone else. This could turn into a police case if Jackson files a complain against Kai. Who knows what father is going to do? Evelyn's head was full of these thoughts.

Once Evelyn and Kai got out of everyone's sight and ended up in an empty parking lot, Evelyn started confronting her brother. Actually the first thing she did is slapped Kai. "I've had enough of you Kai. You're going to stay away from me. And if you even think about threatening someone innocent this time, I swear to god, I'll tell father everything."

Kai didn't get worried. He was busy rubbing his reddened cheek and easing the stringing pain there. Kai was taking the slap very lightly. Actually he wasn't even thinking about it. Before Evelyn could walk away, Kai spoke up-

"What is it about that Jackass that made you go out with him? Because he looked boring to me." Kai asked making Evelyn frown in confusion.

"Why the hell do you care?" Evelyn asked snapping at Kai.

"Because I'm your brother and it's my duty to look out for you" said Kai nonchalantly. Evelyn felt like shouting out loud in frustration.

"Don't make me laugh Kai. Do you even realize how ridiculous you sound? I mean you above all people is concerned about me. I can believe aliens are real before I believe that."

"You're overreacting" Kai stated with calm tone of voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Wait, don't answer that. I already know what is wrong with you. That's why I'm in this mess of a situation in the first place. But why the sudden interest in my love life, huh? I know how selfish and self-centered you are. So there must be a selfish reason behind your interest." Evelyn confronted Kai bluntly without any fear. Kai stared at her for sometime.

"You're right Evelyn. There is a selfish reason behind my interest. And that is I don't like sharing" said Kai with serious tone of voice. Evelyn furrowed her brows at Kai.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Kai stepped forward and got closer to Evelyn. He leaned in. Their faces inches apart from each other. "You're mine Evelyn. You've always been. Only mine."


	9. Chapter 9: A Shocking Reality

**Chapter 9: A Shocking Reality**

Evelyn was breathing heavily. The time seemed to have stopped for her. She just could not believe what Kai just said to her. And how easily he said it. She is his. How could he even say that? They are siblings. Born from the same parents. They grew up together. How could Kai even think like that? If Evelyn wasn't so shocked, she would've realized that Kai is a sociopath. He doesn't really care about society rules or morality or sins for that matter. In his mind there is nothing right or wrong. Kai just doesn't function like a normal person. He is incapable of doing so.

After this confession, everything made sense to Evelyn. All the flirting with her. Hitting on her. Always hanging around her or making her spend time with him. Never missing an opportunity to touch her. Even if it's just brushing his hand against hers. Not to mention Evelyn saw him checking her out on more than one occasion. Evelyn thought he was just trying to make her feel uncomfortable or get under her skin. Who knew Kai is actually attracted to Evelyn.

The moment seemed to have stopped for both Evelyn and Kai. Because Kai wasn't planning on telling Evelyn anything. Not that he was regretting it. He never regrets his actions. But he would've preferred a less heated situation. Evelyn was obviously already mad at him for ruining her date with that Jackass. Kai so wanted to kill that bastard for wanting to have what is only his. Evelyn forced herself to overcome the shock and face Kai. She needed answers. Right away.

Evelyn looked right into Kai's grey blue eyes. For some reason they weren't looking so cold at the moment. "Are you in love with me?" Evelyn asked out loud. Stuttering a little bit. It wasn't exactly easy for her to ask that. Her throat felt dry and Evelyn was surprised that she could actually talk.

"Oh don't flatter yourself little sister. We both know I don't feel 'love' for anyone. I only love myself. I am however attracted to you, sexually. I feel possessive about you too. And just a while ago, I felt extremely jealous to see you with some worthless guy. Or was I feeling murderous. Damn, feeling are so confusing." Kai said the last part to himself.

For the first time in Evelyn's life, she didn't know exactly what to feel. How can one person be so ridiculous? "And this so called feelings you have for me is despite the fact that I'm your sister."

Kai thought about it for a moment then simply said "Yes."

Evelyn closed her eyes and sighed out heavily. There was no point talking to a psycho. Evelyn opened her eyes, inhaled a deep breath. Then she simply turned around and started walking away from Kai. Get as far away from him as possible.

"Hey where are you going?" Kai started following her.

"Away from you."

"We should talk about this" said Kai as if lusting after your own sister isn't a big deal at all. When Evelyn didn't stop walking, Kai grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't touch me." Evelyn snapped at Kai angrily. She yanked her hand out of his grip. And then she glared at Kai heatedly.

"You're sick Kai. Seriously, get some help. And stay the hell away from me."

Evelyn's statement wounded Kai's non-existing feelings. He got angry and aggressive in no time. Kai grabbed Evelyn's throat this time and pulled her closer to him. His hold was strong. It cut Evelyn's air supply. She couldn't breath. Evelyn tried to pry off his hand but Kai is stronger than her physically. Evelyn tried to use her magic but Kai started sucking that out too. It caused her immense pain. Evelyn cried out loud but it didn't stop the psycho. Kai started talking to her in a low but dangerous tone of voice.

"Now listen to me carefully, Evelyn. Like I said before, you're mine. Which means even you can't keep me away from you" saying that Kai let go of her throat. Evelyn collapsed on the ground because she was too weak to stand still. She started breathing heavily. Her throat was bruised. And she felt powerless for that moment. Evelyn should have started running but all she could do was inhale and exhale deep breaths. She felt stunned too. Not because Kai attacked her but because how possessive he sounded. Seeing Evelyn hurt, Kai's eyes softened. His anger vanished. As quickly as it took over him. He didn't like hurting her. At least this time.

Kai crouched down beside Evelyn. "Why do you piss me off Evelyn? You know I have a bad temper. Here, let me see-" Kai tried to move Evelyn's hair to get a look at the bruise he just created on her throat. But Evelyn slapped his hand away from her and moved a little away from Kai. Putting decent amount of distance between them. Evelyn couldn't even look at Kai at the moment. She was feeling a lot of negative feelings at once. Kai sighed out heavily.

"Evelyn stop being so immature. You and I both know if I start pursuing you, you won't be able to resist me for long. Because like you said, many times before 'you love me' Evelyn. You love me." Kai said that with strong tone of voice. He completely believed that Evelyn loves him. Yes, Evelyn said that countless times that she loved Kai. But as her brother. She never meant it otherwise. Although loving Kai seemed to be a huge mistake after all, no matter how. Evelyn looked up this time and met Kai's eyes. She shook her head at him.

"No, I hate you Kai. I hate you. And I'll never feel anything else but hatred for you. You disgust me." Spatting that out hatefully, Evelyn looked away with bitterness in her demeanor. Kai remained quiet for a moment.

"You're going through a trauma. You don't mean it" said Kai more to himself than to Evelyn.

"We'll talk tomorrow" said Kai while getting up. Then he bent over and forcefully kissed the top of Evelyn's head. It repulsed Evelyn to no limit. After that Kai simply walked away from there. When Evelyn was all alone, she started crying. And not quietly but out loud. She was letting out all her pain with her screams. Why? Why was her life so messed up? What did she ever do? Why she had to be born in the same family as Malachai Parker. She can't even think of him as her brother anymore. Evelyn felt so sick.

Yes, she knew Kai is a sociopath. She had witnessed his darkness with her own two eyes. But she had hoped that Kai wasn't completely lost or beyond saving. But after learning about his sinful feelings for her, Evelyn realized there's no hope for Kai. He can't be saved. Kai is truly nothing but a monster. Evelyn decided to take some action against Kai before he could destroy her and their entire family. But Evelyn wasn't going to go crying to anyone for help. This was her battle. And she intended to fight it on her own. She couldn't drag anyone else in this, knowing they are just gonna end up getting hurt or worse killed.

Evelyn stood up and wiped away her tears. She needed to stay strong. She couldn't afford being an emotional mess. Evelyn called home from a pay phone and told her brother Joey that she isn't returning home that night. There was no way Evelyn was going to face Kai again that night. When asked, where she is going to stay at night, Evelyn lied to Joey and told him that she's sleeping over at her friend's house. Joey being Joey bought it easily and didn't ask further questions. Evelyn sighed out heavily. She needed to think. Needed to make a plan on how she's going to deal with Kai. And she needed to do it sooner rather than later. Kai is a sociopath. He is impatient. He isn't going to wait for long to strike again. Evelyn must do something before that happens. Little did Evelyn know, her life was about to get more complicated?


	10. Chapter 10: The Kiss Of Love And Hate

**AN: Thank you all for reading the story, for reviewing and adding this to your favorite list. The history of the prison world is different in this story than in the show because I wrote this chapter before watching the latest episode. And if I change the story then I'll have to change a lot of other things. Hope you like it though. Thank you. **

**Chapter 10: The Kiss Of Love And Hate**

Evelyn was in her father's library. A library that is filled with grimoires and magical objects. The place is near the local cemetery. It stays hidden so normal people can't see it like their mansion. But most of the coven meetings happen in that library. Joshua Parker doesn't usually let his children in the library but he couldn't keep Evelyn away since she was little. She would often sneak in there and read the books since she could read.

Evelyn was crazily going through the grimoires one by one for past two days. She didn't sleep much. Didn't eat properly. Didn't go home. Didn't go to school. And made sure Kai doesn't find her. It was six am in the morning. Evelyn yawned but forced her eyes to stay open. She was wake all night. She was feeling so tired and sleepy and with all her focus on her reading, Evelyn didn't hear someone entering the library.

"Evelyn" spoke up a familiar voice. Evelyn looked up as a gasp escaped her breath.

"Dad, hey what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you this question considering this is my library?" said Joshua approaching her daughter. Evelyn laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah right. Sorry. I was just, reading. You know. Filling up my head with more brilliant ideas." Her father kept looking at her for a while then said-

"Josette told me you didn't go back home in past two days. Were you here the entire time?" Evelyn sighed out heavily and nodded her head. There's no point hiding it now. Besides, her father wasn't gonna punish her for living in his library for two days. It made him concerned though.

"Evelyn what is going on?" asked Joshua with worry in his voice.

"Nothing serious father. It's just I've been thinking, that not all witches or warlocks are good. There are some seriously wicked witches out there. They do awful things. They are evil. And powerful. Some of them are so strong that even death can't stop them. And you know a witch can always come back from the death if he or she really wants to. So, I started thinking and realized that we should build a prison for these wicked evil witches. A prison- from where they simply cannot get out."

Joshua started thinking about what Evelyn was saying. Though he didn't know why she suddenly started thinking about building a prison for evil witches. "That's actually very thoughtful Evelyn" said her father.

"Really?" asked Evelyn, surprised that her father didn't think she was talking rubbish.

"Yes. You're right about not all witches being good. And you're also right about not having so many ways to stop them." Joshua started thinking more deeply about it.

"So, is it possible to build such prison?" asked Evelyn hopefully.

"Yes, I believe it is. But Evelyn, only a very strong witch can do something like this. You're not strong enough sweetheart."

"But father if I practice enough I could-" Joshua didn't let Evelyn finish. No amount of practice is gonna make her that strong. At least until she's old enough.

"Evelyn, you can't do it" said her father with strong tone of voice. Evelyn sighed out heavily. Feeling disappointed.

"But since I like your idea, I'm gonna talk to Sheila about it. She's a Bennett witch. If anyone can pull something off like that, it's her. May be she and I could really create a prison world for evil witches and banish them there when they do something terrible."

"How long is it gonna take dad?" asked Evelyn hopefully.

"It's not gonna happen in a day Evelyn. Things like this takes time. Perhaps a month or two. It could take longer." Evelyn sighed out heavily in disappointment hearing that. It means she's gonna have to deal with Kai for another month or worse two or worst even longer. Life is so unfair. Joshua looked at his daughter carefully.

"Evelyn is everything alright?" he asked with suspicious tone of voice. Evelyn nodded her head.

"Yes dad. I was just very excited about this. Wanted to build the prison myself" lied Evelyn. She didn't care about who build the prison as long as it can trap Kai in it. For good. Joshua smiled at his daughter.

"Be patient Evelyn. One day you're going to become a powerful witch too. Then you can do many great things for the coven. Actually you already contributed to the coven by giving me this wonderful idea."

"Thanks dad" said Evelyn giving her father a weak smile. After that Joshua got serious.

"Now, I want you to go back home and take rest. And eat well. You look weak. You really need some muscles on those bones."

"Yes dad" saying that Evelyn prepared to leave. Giving her father a hug, Evelyn walked out of the library. But the idea of going back home and facing Kai again, dreaded Evelyn. Like she had a choice anymore. Life is so unfair indeed.

Evelyn was walking through the woods. There was a shortcut to get home. When she almost approached home, she saw Jackson standing near the porch of her house. Evelyn wasn't sure if he could see the house because he shouldn't be seeing it. It was invisible to normal people. Evelyn was going to go to Jackson's house later and apologize to him but she wasn't ready to meet him at the moment. Evelyn was going to hide when Jackson looked right at her. He didn't approach her though. Instead he kept walking away in another direction. Baffled, Evelyn started following him. Where the hell is he going? Evelyn thought to herself. And more importantly what was he doing at her house?

Jackson led her into the woods. In a familiar place. Evelyn started to feel something fishy is going on here. Suddenly Jackson disappeared. Evelyn looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. Then suddenly she heard a groaning sound from around. As if someone is in pain. Evelyn started looking around and finally stumbled upon a badly beaten up Jackson. He was all bloodied and severely injured. Someone tortured him viciously but made sure he stays alive.

"Oh my god, Jackson." Evelyn crouched down beside him. She was freaking out. "Who did this to you?"

"That would be me" spoke up a frightening familiar voice. Evelyn stilled for a second. She should've known this. Kai tricked her again. Evelyn turned to look. She found Kai standing there, leaning against a tree. A diet coke cane in his hand and the hand by the way was covered in blood. Evelyn realized that the Jackson she followed was actually an illusion created by Kai. But where did he get magic? She wasn't around for two days. The twins. Evelyn's mind answered her own question.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Kai approaching Evelyn like a concerned brother yet like a predator as well. Evelyn stood up to face Kai. Since there was no escaping anyway. It was better that she faced him.

"Oh I've missed you so much." Kai tried to embrace Evelyn but she moved away from him. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we're still doing this." Kai shook his head to himself. "I thought in two days you figured out we're meant to be Evelyn." And Evelyn thought Kai couldn't disgust her anymore than he already did. There was just no point arguing with him. Evelyn turned back to Jackson. She needed to take him to the hospital. Evelyn could surely carry him out of the woods using her magic. He would be floating in the air but Jackson wasn't exactly properly conscious at that moment. So it shouldn't cause any trouble.

"I guess this means you're still not in the mood of talking to me" said Kai as he realized Evelyn was preparing to leave with Jackson.

"But before you save your so called boyfriend from me, you need to see something" said Kai but Evelyn ignored him.

"Alright" Evelyn heard Kai saying. She didn't know what to expect. And before she could guess, Jackson started groaning in pain. At first Evelyn couldn't understand what was going on with him but then she noticed a cut forming on his forearm on its own. Evelyn frowned in confusion at first but then she realized what was going on. She turned around to look at Kai again. He was cutting his arm. But it was hurting Jackson as well. Realization flashed across Evelyn's face.

"Linking spell. Didn't know I'd find it so useful. Now if you hurt me, Jackass is gonna get hurt too. Because every time you're gonna hurt me, even emotionally, I'm gonna do this-" saying that Kai cut his arm again. Jackson groaned in pain again. Evelyn's eyes widened with shock. She realized she's in big trouble now. Because she couldn't fight Kai anymore and hurt him in anyway.

"Actually I can do worse to him. I can even kill him" said Kai nonchalantly. Then he started chanting and Jackson within a moment started shaking as if having a seizure attack. Evelyn panicked. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't attack Kai with her magic. That will only hurt Jackson more.

"Stop it Kai. Please stop. I'm ready to talk to you." Evelyn pleaded, surrendering to Kai. The psycho smirked at that and stopped torturing Jackson.

"Oh so predictable."

"Why do you always prefer the hard way little sis? You could've just talked to me and avoid this whole drama. But then again, you being difficult is what makes you more attractive." Evelyn closed her eyes tightly and sighed out heavily.

"What is it that you want to say Kai?" asked Evelyn trying to keep her voice calm and steady and not have it shake.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about us. But then I realized that there's nothing to really talk about. There's nothing I can say to you that's going to make you see things my way. So I thought, even if I can't make you understand, I can at least make you realize that you have feelings for me too. You just don't want to admit it to yourself." Evelyn could not believe she was just standing there and listening to his nonsense. But then she glanced at Jackson and realized she needed to go through this madness if she wished to save Jackson.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" asked Evelyn with sarcasm in her voice. Kai smiled at her mischievously.

"I want you to kiss me."

Evelyn felt like she just got hit by a train. Or a bolt of lightening struck her. She couldn't believe her own ears. She wouldn't be shocked if Kai tried to kiss her. Because apparently he's attracted to her. But asking her to kiss him was crossing every line of sanity.

"What?" asked Evelyn shocked to say the least.

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me."

"I would never do that" said Evelyn with strong tone of voice. Kai sighed out a little.

"As you wish little sis" saying that Kai started torturing Jackson again. He started shaking. Suddenly blood started coming out of his mouth. He would die soon. Evelyn kept looking between Kai and Jackson. Having trouble making a decision. She knew she couldn't let Jackson die. He's an innocent person. He doesn't deserve to die such a horrible death. Sucking in a deep breath, Evelyn approached Kai. She hesitated for a moment but then closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Kai's.

Kai stopped torturing Jackson immediately. The poor guy breathed out in relief and blacked out completely. Kai felt a spark but before he could experience it properly, Evelyn quickly pulled away from him. Kai didn't even get a chance to kiss her back. Evelyn was feeling completely repulsed and gross.

"Come on sis, you call that a kiss. I know you can do a lot better Eve" said Kai smirking.

"No" Evelyn said at once. Kai raised his eye brows at her. He started chanting again but before his spell could start working, Evelyn pulled Kai in and kissed him again. This time rather aggressively because Evelyn was so enraged at the moment. Kai immediately started kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Evelyn in her mind tried to think about anything else but the truth that she was kissing her own brother. True that she was being extorted but the fact is that the forbidden kiss was happening. Evelyn felt disgust at first. She kept thinking in her mind that she was somewhere else. Doing something else. And definitely not making out with Kai.

But Evelyn couldn't keep her mind busy for long. Soon she stopped thinking about other things and started feeling the soft lips moving against hers. Kai was kissing her very gently. There was no rush in it. No forcefulness from his side. No perversion. Kai was really trying to make Evelyn feel good about the kiss. And unfortunately he was succeeding. Evelyn didn't even realize when she eased up into the kiss. When she stopped feeling repulsed and her anger subsided. When she closed her eyes. When she deepened the kiss on her own. When she tangled her fingers in Kai's hair. When she moaned into the kiss.

Evelyn didn't realize any of it. It was like her carnal instincts were guiding her and making Evelyn do things she normally wouldn't do. She only stopped when she ran out of air completely. Evelyn pulled away from the kiss slowly. She couldn't open her eyes though. She was afraid to do so. The reality was too brutal for Evelyn to face. She felt Kai's thumb gently brushing against her bottom lip. Her lips looked swollen. Kai kissed her again. A small peck on her lips actually. He just couldn't get enough of her soft delicate lips. Both of them were breathing heavily. Their heart beating at a fast speed. Evelyn still kept her eyes closed. Then suddenly Kai disappeared.

After five long minutes, Evelyn was able to open her eyes. She could not believe what just happened. Evelyn kissed Kai and actually liked it. She felt so ashamed and disgusted at herself. How could she feel like that? Evelyn was tempted to believe that Kai did something to her. Perhaps put a spell on her or something. It had to be something wicked because she couldn't possibly like kissing Kai. But Evelyn knew better. Kai didn't hex her or anything before the kiss or even during it.

Evelyn took Jackson to the hospital. She lied to the doctors about him getting into an accident. All the while, Evelyn kept thinking about what happened in the woods? Was Kai right about her having feelings for him? But how could that be? She always thought of him as her brother. She never looked at him differently, specially in a romantic way. Yes, on occasions Evelyn thought Kai was good looking, handsome, even hot but those were facts. Anyone else would agree that Kai is very good looking. She never had feelings for him in that manner. Of course she loved him. But like a sister. Then why Evelyn didn't feel completely grossed and filthy while kissing Kai. Because she definitely should have. What was going on with her? What the hell was going on with Evelyn Parker?


	11. Chapter 11: Taking It To The Next Level

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate your support a lot. I was loosing hope for this story. But thanks to your responses I am super excited now. WARNING: Lemon ahead. Thank you! **

**Chapter 11: Taking It To The Next Level**

It had been over a week since Evelyn kissed Kai. Well had to kiss him. Actually forced to would be an appropriate phrase here. And unfortunately she liked it to some level. It took Evelyn a while to deal with her own guilt and shame. It wasn't easy for her since Evelyn and Kai lived in the same house. There was no avoiding Kai. She had to face him everyday. But Evelyn kept her distance from Kai as best as she could. She wouldn't even stay in the same room with Kai for more than five seconds. Thankfully even Kai didn't bother her for past few days. It was like he was giving Evelyn time to cope with the reality which was very unlike him. Evelyn was thankful nonetheless.

Evelyn thought about the kiss a lot since it happened. Yes, Evelyn kind of liked it. Did she want it to happen again? No. Absolutely not. She could not and would not start having an affair with her own brother behind their family's back. What if anyone ever found out? What would father say? What would Jo say? What would the rest of the family think? They would be so disgusted and ashamed of them. Kai obviously didn't care about what people would think due to being a sociopath but Evelyn couldn't kill her conscious. Her sense of right and wrong. Evelyn would be doing better if Kai had forced her to kiss him and she felt nothing but sick while doing so. Her own liking to it jeopardized everything for Evelyn. It complicated everything more than it already was.

Evelyn was so stressed over the week that she lost all her focus in both academic and personal life. She couldn't sleep at night or eat properly. Couldn't concentrate on studies or practice magic. She even failed at a test. It really shocked her classmates since Evelyn has always been a good student. To hell with grades. Getting an A+ wasn't going to make her life any better or get her out of the mess that she was in. The teachers obviously got concerned about her. A few more days and they are definitely gonna call her dad or Jo. Evelyn didn't care about that either. Because nothing made sense to her anymore. How could she like kissing Kai even for a second? Evelyn tried to come up with logical explanation but there wasn't any. Except for the fact that she might have always had feelings for Kai but she didn't acknowledged them before.

Even though under a lot of pressure, Evelyn was thankful that nothing else was happening between her and Kai. Shockingly he didn't even take her magic since the kiss. Evelyn did not expect that at all. The kiss and Kai's recent behavior confused Evelyn so much that she even thought about giving into Kai once. She hoped that if she loved him enough, perhaps she would be able to pull Kai out of the darkness. Make him normal again. But Evelyn rejected the thought quickly. Kai was a sociopath. Even psychiatrists can't help sociopaths. Not really. The idea of changing Kai with love, was nothing but stupid. So in the end, Evelyn was thankful that Kai was staying away from her. However Evelyn couldn't stay thankful for long.

One morning, before going to school, Evelyn went into the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning." Jo wished Evelyn. Evelyn only smiled back a little.

"Pancakes?" Jo asked knowing Evelyn likes pancakes.

"No just coffee please" said Evelyn with soft tone of voice. Jo sighed out heavily.

"Evelyn what is going on with you?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm fine" said Evelyn with firm tone of voice.

"Really? So those dark circles under your eyes are there for nothing." Evelyn furrowed her brows in confusion as Jo said that. The dark circles were still visible? But Evelyn put plenty of make ups to cover that up.

"Evelyn, I do see you without make ups remember" said Jo shaking her head to herself realizing Evelyn is worried about not doing a good job at putting make ups on her face. Evelyn sighed out heavily.

"I'm just a little stressed Jo."

"Is it about Jackson?" asked Jo. Evelyn was a little taken aback. She didn't think about Jackson at all since she erased his memories about Kai attacking him in the woods and putting images in his mind that he was actually into an accident. It was quite a difficult spell but Evelyn thankfully did it alright. She even made Jackson forget that they went out on a date.

"No. We aren't seeing each other anymore. I realized that we wouldn't work."

"Mmhmm" said Jo and she went to get coffee for Evelyn. Right then Kai appeared there in the kitchen. Evelyn immediately tensed up like every other time she saw Kai near her after the kiss.

"Morning Jo. What's for breakfast?" asked Kai in a happy mood, being a ray of sunshine.

"Pancakes" replied Jo.

"Oh yum!" said Kai smiling. Jo was bringing Evelyn her coffee when she jolt up from the kitchen table.

"Actually Jo, I just remembered I've to be at school early. So bye"

"What about coffee-" before Jo could finish her sentence Evelyn was out of the door. Jo sighed out heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Jo asked to herself out loud.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably having some boy drama at school" said Kai nonchalantly while settling down at the table.

"Can I have that coffee please?" Jo gave Kai the mug of coffee she was going to give Evelyn.

"I don't know Kai. Evelyn is really worrying me" said Jo with concern in her voice. "Maybe you should talk to her" said Jo out of the blue.

"Me?" Kai asked surprised.

"Yeah, there's definitely something Eve isn't telling me. Perhaps she'll tell you. She was very close to you when she was little. Maybe she'll feel like opening up to you about whatever that's troubling her." Kai snorted at that.

"Oh Josette, she isn't the little Eve anymore. She barely talks to me now."

"Could you at least try and make her talk? Please. Come on she's our little sister. It's our responsibility to look after her" said Jo persuading Kai to talk to Evelyn. Kai rolled his eyes a little at the drama but agreed anyway.

"Fine, I'll pick her up from school today and try to make her talk to me" said Kai with bored tone of voice as if he didn't really want to do it.

"Thanks Kai" said Jo giving her twin a bright smile. Only if Jo knew what she was doing? She was asking the same person to help Evelyn who has turned her sister's life upside down and causing her to stress so much.

In the school, Evelyn was walking down a corridor when someone grabbed her from behind. The intruder put a hand on her mouth so that she couldn't scream and dragged her into Coach Ben's empty office. He was out in the field at that hour. Evelyn struggled against her attacker but it was no use. She stopped struggling when a familiar voice shushed her. Whispering into her ear. Evelyn felt the hair on her body standing up due to fear and this weird sensation she felt in her abdomen.

"I've missed you little sister" said Kai with low husky tone of voice. Pressing the side of his face against hers from behind. Evelyn hissed at that angrily. However she was confused about what enraged her more. The fact that Kai came to her school or that he attacked her or he was calling her little sister after everything that happened between them. However it was reality that their sibling status would never crease to exist. At least in this life time.

"Let go of me" said Evelyn strongly and she pushed herself away from Kai. He let her go. She turned around to face Kai. And there he was, smirking at her. As if he was enjoying everything that was going on. And he probably was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Evelyn with anger. She was angrier because of the nervousness she felt. Her knees felt weak and her heartbeat peeked up immediately. Evelyn shouldn't be feeling like that around Kai. He shouldn't have had any affect on Evelyn to begin with but tragically he did have a strong hold on Evelyn's feelings, on her heart. It pissed Evelyn off to no limit. The kiss has ruined everything for her. It was making her think of things she never thought before. It was making her feel things that she never felt before. Feelings that she wasn't exactly proud of for having.

"Jo asked me to talk to you" answered Kai simply. "She's really worried about you." Evelyn didn't believe it. Kai's a very smooth liar.

"Then why don't you go tell her that you're the reason I'm making her worried."

"No you're making her worried because you're too pathetic to accept a simple truth" said Kai nonchalantly. Insulting her unabashedly. Evelyn should have just walked out of the coach's office but she couldn't help but ask-

"What simple truth?"

"That you have feelings for me" stated Kai simply. "Look, I get it. Having feelings for your own brother could be very stressful. But this is not the way to deal with it." Evelyn gaped at Kai for good five seconds while fuming with anger. She then turned around to walk out of the office. That was too much. Did Kai just make this a one sided thing? As if she was the one with incestuous feelings and he felt nothing for her. Well given the fact that Kai is an empathy less sociopath, he probably doesn't have any feeling at all. But he did admit to have attraction towards her at least.

"Evelyn stop avoiding me." Kai stopped Evelyn from walking away from him. "Talk to me."

"Kai you're nothing but delusional if you think for a second that I have feelings for you. I hate you so much I can't even stand you. You hear me." Evelyn spoke as clearly as possible.

"Well hatred is a feeling too" said Kai not being offended at all. He was actually joking about the entire thing. As if it was funny. Apparently for him it was. Evelyn sighed out exasperatedly. She kept quiet. Not interested in responding to Kai anymore. Kai stared at Evelyn for a while then spoke up-

"So you didn't like kissing me?" Kai asked. He took a step towards Evelyn and she instinctively took a step back.

"No" Evelyn snapped at Kai. Getting very irritated.

"So you'll never kiss me again?" Kai asked taking another step towards Evelyn and she again backed away.

"Never" said Evelyn strongly.

"Sure you don't want me to touch you again?" Kai asked with causal tone of voice. He approached her again. Evelyn took a step back and found herself against the closed door. She was trapped between the closed door and Kai. Her breathing started getting heavy immediately as Evelyn realized her position. She started sweating a little bit too.

"I don't have time for this" saying that Evelyn went to open the door and walk out of the office but before she could open the door enough, Kai put his hand against the door and closed it using his body strength. Evelyn glared at him sharply. What kind of game was he playing with her?

"One more question-" said Kai making Evelyn frustrated. She didn't say anything but Kai took the silence as a yes.

"Have you forgotten already that I'm a sociopath and I don't really care about what you want?" Evelyn immediately tensed up hearing that. That couldn't be anything good. Evelyn was going to use her magic to push Kai away from her and get out of there but Kai held her hand and started sucking out her magic. Evelyn whimpered in pain. If Evelyn had attacked Kai the moment they got into the room, she could've saved herself from the current pain. But she always holds back when it comes to hurting Kai. Always. And Evelyn knew that's going to be her downfall one day.

Kai stopped taking her magic and before she could catch her breath, Kai captured her lips. Evelyn immediately protested against his mouth but Kai kept kissing her. Evelyn was tempted to use magic but she couldn't because Kai did take a lot of magic from her. It was going to take a while for Evelyn to recover and use magic again. While struggling against Kai, Evelyn managed to slap him away. It angered Kai to no limit. He aggressively turned Evelyn around and pushed her up against the closed door again. His chest pressed against her back. Kai wrapped an arm around Evelyn's midsection to keep her trapped properly. She clawed at his arm, trying to get it off of her. Evelyn froze momentarily while struggling against Kai when she felt his other hand pulling up her dress and going straight inside her panties.

"No no no no, Kai don't do this. Kai. Stop it. Please. Don't..." suddenly a gasp escaped Evelyn's mouth as she felt Kai touching her. His thumb circling her nerve bundle. Evelyn tried to pull his hand out of her private place but couldn't. Because for some terrible reason her core started heating up. She started getting wet. Evelyn was without any doubt, getting aroused. Damn her traitor body. A satisfied smirk appeared on Kai's face. He started exploring Evelyn more.

"Oh my god" Evelyn gasped out in shock when her body shivered due to unwanted pleasure. She shuddered from inside as chills started running down her spine. Kai was giving her pleasure that made her feel both good and terrible. Evelyn felt her knees buckling under her. Any moment and they were gonna give out. Instead of clawing off Kai's arm around her, Evelyn held onto it for support this time. Her heartbeat increased to a maddening level. Her breathing became very uneven. Sweat glistened on her face. Kai wasn't done with just touching her. He pushed two fingers in her entrance and started pumping in and out. An unwanted moan escaped Evelyn's breath. She threw her head back and dug her fingers into Kai's arm due to extreme pleasure. Evelyn was completely lost in ecstasy. At that moment, she didn't have the ability to think of right and wrong. Or doing the right thing which would be throwing Kai off her and ran away.

Kai on the other hand, kept on doing his thing. Crushing down his sister's resistance power against him. Making her give into him. Kai moved his arm from Evelyn's waist to her chest. He started fondling with her breasts passionately. Evelyn shamefully moaned again. She was close to coming. Her walls were closing down. Any moment and she was going to get her release. But suddenly Kai stopped. He stopped fingering her. Before Evelyn could realize what was going on, Kai pulled his hand out of her panties. Evelyn furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly. At that moment, she didn't feel ashamed to ask that which clearly stated that Evelyn didn't want Kai to stop. Not when she was on the verge of her climax at least. Kai smirked and whispered in her ear-

"I just remembered you didn't want me to touch you. I can't force myself on my sweet little sister" saying that Kai pressed a kiss against the curve of Evelyn's neck and vanished in thin air. Evelyn remained still. Completely quiet. She could not believe what just happened. Did Kai really leave her sexually frustrated? Or worse, did she actually wanted him to finish what he started? When did Evelyn turn into such a whore? Evelyn couldn't believe herself. She felt greatly ashamed. But she also felt absolutely enraged. Evelyn knew one thing for sure, Kai wasn't getting away with this. She would get back at Kai. No matter what. No matter how.


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge And Realization

**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing the story. You are all amazing. Your support is making me write faster than ever. This is another chapter for you. WARNING: Lemons. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 12: Revenge And Realization  
**

Kai was in his cave. Spending some lonely time while reading about some dark spells. He heard someone coming. A smirk appeared on his lips because only Evelyn knew about the cave so Kai knew it was her. As expected Evelyn soon appeared in front of him. She was wearing black leggins with high boots, black jacket and a dark purple tops. She even put on dark makeups. Overall she looked dark and dangerous yet extremely seductive. Kai was a little surprised at her appearance. He expected Evelyn to stay away from him for next couple of weeks after what happened between them at her school.

"Oh hello! Didn't expect to see you down here" said Kai looking at Evelyn without any guilt or shame. Not that Evelyn was expecting those emotions in Kai. But she definitely looked totally pissed off. Kai thought, Evelyn has come here to fight him. It made him smirk more. He kind of likes it when Evelyn tries to hurt him back. It made her more appealing to him.

Evelyn didn't say anything. She only put out her hand and chanted something. Her magic threw Kai onto the old couch. Invisible magical ropes bound Kai's wrists to the couch. Kai was taken aback to say the least. He didn't know what Evelyn had in her mind. Shocking Kai to oblivion, Evelyn walked over to him and straddled him. She grabbed onto his hair roughly and pulled back his head. Then she crushed her lips onto Kai's. What the hell got into Evelyn? Kai never expected her to act like this. Evelyn has always been a shy girl. Never a bold seductress. But somehow she turned into one. Evelyn kept kissing his lips strongly, biting them whenever she felt like it, while rubbing herself against Kai's crotch. Kai groaned in pleasure as he felt himself getting aroused. Overcoming his shock, Kai immediately started kissing Evelyn back.

Evelyn was totally dominating Kai in the kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. Kai loved this bold and erotic side of hers. The more Evelyn got aggressive, the more Kai found pleasure in their intimacy. Kai moaned into the kiss loudly when Evelyn moved more roughly against his crotch. A bulge started appearing in his pants. Kai felt his manhood twitching and growing. Evelyn left his mouth and started kissing his throat.

"If I knew you're going to take your revenge like this, I would've violated you ages ago" said Kai breathlessly. Evelyn started sucking on his earlobe. Kai closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"Look at you, little Evelyn getting all dominating and wild." Kai kept talking like he always does. Evelyn didn't response to anything he was saying. She kept on seducing Kai. Well torturing him with extreme pleasure actually. Kai's tied up hands were bothering him to no limit. He wanted to touch Evelyn too. Roam his hands over her perfect body. The fact that he couldn't do it, frustrated Kai a lot. Evelyn pulled away from Kai's neck and went down to his crotch. Without any hesitation, she started unbuckling his belt.

"You know if you just free my hands, I could help you-" Kai started saying but Evelyn already pulled his pants down. "Oh I see you know what you're doing."

Evelyn started kissing his inner thighs. Lightly brushing her fingers against his balls. Kai had a very hard erection. Evelyn was touching him everywhere except for the place where Kai wanted her to touch him the most. It was so torturous. Kai tried his best to keep himself together. Evelyn was driving him crazy, literary.

"I gotta ask, where did you learn to get wild like this. Not that I am complaining, oh my- ah fuck..." swears left Kai's mouth as Evelyn finally took his length in her mouth. Kai never got so hard before. Evelyn started giving him a slow tortures blowjob. It was making him more frustrated than giving him pleasure. Kai balled his fists. He so wanted to grab Evelyn's hair and make her move to the speed he preferred. But he couldn't do that.

"Evelyn for god's sake move faster." Kai growled out. Unfortunately Evelyn didn't comply with his wish. Instead she started caressing his balls and move even slower. Kai threw his head back. Evelyn was causing him both frustration and a strange kind of pleasure. It was a weird mix of feelings. And definitely more tormenting. This kept going on for a while. Kai's orgasm built up so strongly that he was kind of feeling dizzy in his head. He must have his release otherwise he would go insane. Well more insane than he already was.

"I think I'm gonna come" breathed out Kai. Evelyn realized it too that Kai is close. Suddenly she stopped whatever she was doing and stepped away from Kai. Oh no. Kai opened his eyes. Looking shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai asked with threatening tone of voice. His eyes looked very dark due to feeling lustful. A smirk appeared on Evelyn's lips. Kai realized what she was about to do.

"You evil little minx."

"Now we're even big brother" saying that while smirking, Evelyn started walking away from Kai.

"Evelyn don't you dare walk away. Evelyn COME BACK!" Kai yelled but Evelyn was gone. His hands loosened from the magical binding a few minutes later. He obviously had blue balls by then. Kai was breathing heavily, his heart beating crazily and sweat covered his body. Kai ran a hand through his hair as he sighed out heavily.

"Guess I'm gonna have to take care of you myself now." Kai said to himself while looking down at his erect length. He sighed out again. "This is what happens when you mess with your sister." Saying that Kai started taking care of himself.

On the other hand Evelyn was suffering from a mental break down. She was angry. Her anger drove her to take revenge on Kai. But now that the heat of the moment has passed away, Evelyn started realizing what has she done. She gave her brother a blowjob. And boldly so. Evelyn couldn't believe herself. What possessed her to do such thing? She didn't feel repulsed or gross at all while doing that. She didn't even feel guilty while at it. Moreover she enjoyed torturing Kai like that. Enjoyed it too much for her liking. Leaving him unsatisfied like Kai left her in the school was kind of awesome. That satisfying feeling of getting back at her evil brother took over her guilt without Evelyn's acknowledgement. But was it only about revenge? By any chance, Evelyn liked the physical intimacy with Kai because she might have feelings for him.

"No" Evelyn denied that out loud immediately. She couldn't have feelings for Kai. Never. But then again, why she didn't save herself when Kai attacked her at school? Evelyn could've taken down Kai if she really wanted to. But she didn't do anything but play victim with Kai. Evelyn tried to make up excuses to argue with herself. But none seemed valid anymore. Besides, if Evelyn had to get back at Kai for invading her, she could have done it million other ways but she chose to give him a blowjob instead.

"Oh my god!" a gasp escaped Evelyn's breath as reality sank into her finally. She couldn't deny it anymore, at least to herself that she have feelings for Kai. But how did that happen? Kai treated her horribly, tortured her, abused her, took her magic on a daily basis without caring that it hurts her. How could she possibly harbor feelings for him? Or were those feelings always there? Suppressed by her morality and consciousness. And it all came out when Kai confessed about his own attraction towards her. This was so wrong. At least in Evelyn's mind cause she was pretty sure Kai didn't give a damn about right or wrong.

Evelyn feared to accept her feelings for Kai. Because no way in hell it would solve any problem for her. If anything, the acceptance would get her into more trouble. So the bigger question was- 'what should she do now?'. Besides, what kind of person in their right mind would accept having feelings for a sibling? However, what Evelyn didn't realize was that the situation wasn't exactly in her hands.

Later in the evening Evelyn was helping Jo with cooking dinner. The front door opened and Kai walked in. He went straight to the kitchen. Evelyn's heart immediately skipped a beat. She had time to put herself together after her mental break down in the woods. But seeing Kai again, Evelyn felt like breaking apart. However she stayed strong. Evelyn knew Kai would come back home sooner or later in the evening and she'd have to face him. For Evelyn that was the worst part about having feelings for Kai. There's no escaping him even when she didn't want to see him. Evelyn averted her gaze from Kai quickly and paid undivided attention to cutting vegetables. Kai also didn't pay any attention to Evelyn. They both acted like nothing happened between them.

"Is father home?" Kai asked his twin.

"Yes. He's in his bedroom" replied Jo.

"Aww, I was thinking about having dinner with everyone for a change" said Kai sadly.

"Kai, you don't have to hide in your room whenever father's home. He isn't gonna eat you up" said Jo like the supportive big sister she was.

"But he is always looking for a reason to lecture me. I'd rather stay up in my room than listen to him complaining about my existence." Jo sighed out heavily. There was nothing she could say that was going to change Kai's opinion about their father.

"Josette" their brother Joey called out from another room.

"What?" Jo yelled back.

"Lucas needs his diaper changed" Joey yelled.

"Can't you do it? I'm cooking right now."

"Nope" was Joey's short and straight answer. Jo sighed out heavily.

"Kai, please stir the soup and don't let it get too thick" saying that Jo left the kitchen. Leaving Kai and Evelyn alone. If Evelyn was nervous before she is downright freaking out now. She tried to stay calm though. Although her hands were shaking a little bit. And her feet was getting cold. Evelyn felt Kai nearing the stove. He started stirring the soup as Jo asked. Evelyn felt like her heart trying to beat out of her chest.

"So you're back to ignoring me again." Kai spoke up making Evelyn inhale a sharp breath.

"I must say what you did to me back in the cave, that was harsh of you" said Kai making Evelyn turn red with embarrassment. She really didn't want Kai to remind her what she did. But Kai was all about doing everything Evelyn didn't want him to do.

"At first I thought about punishing you but then- I changed my mind" said Kai and he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Evelyn from behind. Evelyn tensed up right away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evelyn whisper yelled at Kai and tried to get his arms off of her. But Kai didn't bulge. Moreover he buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply.

"I love how you smell. It's vanilla oil right?" said Kai without a tress of worry in him.

"Kai please, someone can walk in on us" said Evelyn downright panicking.

"I don't care" Kai said nonchalantly. Evelyn sighed out exasperatedly.

"Kai please. Jo will be back here any moment." Evelyn was looking at the doorway worriedly. Kai was gonna get both of them into huge trouble.

"First tell me you've feelings for me. I'm sure you've figured that out by now" said Kai confidently.

"Stop being ridiculous Kai. I don't have feelings for you." Evelyn snapped angrily. She couldn't just confess that she indeed has feelings for Kai. Evelyn was actually thinking about getting rid of those feelings somehow. So that nothing else happens between them again. Kai turned Evelyn around and made her face him. His arms still around Evelyn's lean waist.

"Lies" Kai hissed angrily. "I know you have feelings for me. You do too. Just admit it to me. I want to hear it."

Evelyn gasped as she and Kai both heard someone coming towards the kitchen. Evelyn started hyperventilating. "Kai, please someone's coming. Let me go."

"First admit your feelings for me" said Kai stubbornly. Evelyn looked at the doorway. She knew Kai wasn't gonna give up. He wouldn't care if someone saw them in that inappropriate position. So, inhaling a short deep breath, Evelyn looked back at Kai.

"Fine, I have feelings for you. Happy now." Evelyn kind of hurriedly said that to Kai while trying to get away from him. She didn't sound all that convincing either. Which definitely wasn't good enough for Kai.

"Let me go Kai please" pleaded Evelyn but Kai kept holding her waist quite strongly.

"Not like that. Say it like you mean it" said Kai quite seriously. The approaching footsteps made Evelyn more worried. Under the pressure of that moment, Evelyn made a rash decision. She leaned forward and kissed Kai on his lips. Strongly yet filled with feelings. Evelyn quickly pulled away. Kai smiled at her and let her go. He was quite satisfied. Right then, Jo re-entered the kitchen. She saw Evelyn still cutting the vegetables and Kai eating the carrot pieces from the bowl. Jo walked over to check the soup. She instantly started yelling at Kai.

"Kai, I thought I told you to stir the soup." Jo scolded Kai for not doing a simple task. Evelyn couldn't help but smile to herself as Jo and Kai bickered with each other over the ruined soup. A lot of things had changed in Evelyn's life, and drastically so but at least there were still somethings that were still the same. Her brothers and sisters bickering with each other was one of them. It made Evelyn feel normal. Gave her a momentary break from her inner emotional turmoil. It was nice.


	13. Chapter 13: Giving In At Last

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Thanks to the guest reviewers. You all are amazing. This is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you!**

**Chapter 13: Giving In At Last**

"Where's my little angels?" Evelyn was looking around the house. She was playing hide and seek with the twins.

"Lucas, Olivia" Evelyn was looking everywhere except for the places where they were actually hiding. It was more fun for them that way. She could even hear them giggling. The rest of her siblings were downstairs in the living room. Mike and Aiden were playing some sort of weird boy game, Evelyn had no idea about. Kai and Joey were playing Dr. Mario. Joey was winning as usual. Josette was relaxing for a change. It was one of those Sunday evenings when all the siblings are having a good time together.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" said Evelyn. She decided to catch them finally. Evelyn looked under the bed and found Lucas.

"There's my one angel." Evelyn pulled him out from under the bed. Lucas giggled happily in his sister's arms.

"Now where's my other angel? Come on lets go find your sister." Evelyn said to Lucas. They went downstairs looking for Olivia.

Evelyn walked into the living room. Her eyes immediately fell on Kai. He was completely into the game. Nothing happened between Evelyn and Kai after her confession in the kitchen the other day. And it has been a while. Evelyn kept her distance from Kai. This time for different reason and more than one reason actually. It would seem strange but Evelyn felt shy around Kai now. And nervous too. She also felt the fear of getting caught. Which made Evelyn stay away from Kai the most. Then her morality was playing a huge role in her actions too. Keeping her away from acting on her feelings. Evelyn managed to keep Kai away from her too. But she would often get caught by Kai while looking at him. Their eyes would meet. Evelyn would blush and look away. Surprisingly Kai wasn't trying anything either. Not forcing her into anything. Evelyn was both surprised and thankful.

"Where's Olivia?" Evelyn mouthed to Jo. She pointed behind the couch Kai was sitting in. Great. Evelyn walked over to Kai. Each step she took towards Kai, every step increased her heartbeat a little bit more.

"Lucas, can you see your sister anywhere?" Evelyn asked the twin. He shook his head. Still grinning happily.

"Should we see behind the couch?" Lucas nodded his head at that. Evelyn and Lucas looked behind the couch together.

"There she is. Gotcha." Unlike Lucas, Olivia started crying out loud. Clearly she didn't like being found.

"Not only she sucks at hiding but she's a brat too" commented Kai getting irritated at Olivia's bawling. Evelyn scowled at him.

"Kai, she's a toddler."

"Doesn't change the facts" said Kai immaturely. Joey chuckled at that. Evelyn shook her head at them. She scooped Olivia in her arms and walked over to Josette. She handed Olivia to Josette. She was good at calming down crying kids.

"Evelyn can you please bring the twins juice packs from the fridge. I think they are hungry" said Josette.

"Sure" said Evelyn.

"One Pepsi cane for me please" ordered Joey.

"Me too" said Mike.

"Seven up for me" said Aiden.

"In case you guys don't know, I've only two hands" said Evelyn sarcastically to her lazy brothers. Right then Kai got up from the couch.

"I am craving for Jam too. Come, I'll help you" said Kai and started walking towards the kitchen. Evelyn having no other choice followed him. They entered the kitchen together. Not saying anything to each other. Evelyn walked over to the fridge. She was about to open the door but Kai grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He pressed her against the fridge. Evelyn started breathing heavily right away. Without saying anything, Kai crushed his lips on hers. He started kissing Evelyn. She wanted to kiss him back but willed herself not to do it. Kai pulled away when he didn't get the expected response from Evelyn. He sighed out heavily.

"I don't understand" he said quietly. "Why are you staying away from me now when you clearly have feelings for me?"

"Because you're not some boy Kai. We are siblings. And nothing should happen between us. Despite our feelings for each other" saying that Evelyn turned around, opened the fridge and started taking out juice packs and soft drink canes. Kai also got his jam. He was gonna finish the entire jar for sure.

"So what do you suggest we do? Pretend for the rest of our lives that we don't want each other and everything is normal between us. I don't know about you Evelyn but I can't do that. And I won't do it." Saying that Kai walked away grabbing Joey's cane of Pepsi. Evelyn sighed out heavily. She walked back to the living room with rest of the things. Evelyn couldn't enjoy anymore because she realized that Kai was done waiting around for her to come in terms with her feelings for him. It was time for him to take action.

Later that night, Evelyn got into bed. Josette fell asleep right away. She got very tired after making dinner and cleaning up and putting the twins in bed. Evelyn however couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Kai and what he said earlier. She also started remembering old memories. Some good memories. Some bad. Recent ones are sensational. Of course good memories were from her childhood. Those good memories made Evelyn sigh out in contentment. Good old days. However unlike other times, this time Evelyn felt a little different when remembering her childhood with Kai. It was probably because she couldn't think of him as her brother anymore. After all everything that has already happened between them, it was kind of impossible for Evelyn to feel sisterly towards Kai. They were still siblings but somehow they weren't siblings anymore. If that made any sense. Evelyn sighed out heavily feeling utterly confused about her feelings.

"Thinking about me little sis?" suddenly someone spoke up, startling Evelyn to death. She had jumped back and was about to scream out loud but a hand on her mouth prevented that from happening.

"Shush it's me." And of course it was none other than Kai. Smirking like the evil douche he was. And moreover he was lying right beside Evelyn on her bed. How did he get in? It took a moment for Evelyn to calm down. She removed Kai's hand from her mouth and glared at him angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Evelyn growled at him dangerously. Although in a low tone of voice. After all Jo was sleeping a few feet away from her. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Kai only smirked more at her. It made Evelyn glower at him more.

"What are you doing here? Other than being a creep." Evelyn asked with pissed off tone of voice after calming down a bit. Even though she wanted to yell at Kai but she could only whisper angrily.

"Oh don't pretend like you're not happy to see me right now. I know you were thinking about me just now" said Kai confidently.

"I wasn't thinking about you" said Evelyn quickly. Unfortunately it didn't look much convincing. Kai knew she was lying. He titled his head at her. Raising an eye brow at her that said 'Oh really?'

"Then what were you thinking about?" Kai asked curiously. Evelyn couldn't come up with a lie so quickly so she said-

"You came into my bedroom in the middle of the night to find out what I am thinking about, really? Could you be anymore creepy?"

"Yes I can actually. Come on Eve stop dodging the question. You were thinking about me, weren't you?" asked Kai with husky tone of voice. It made Evelyn shiver a little. She sighed out heavily.

"Yes, I was. About our childhood specifically" admitted Evelyn speaking in a low tone of voice. Somehow their gaze locked. Even though it was dark and the only light in the room was the light of the full moon, Kai and Evelyn could see each others eyes very clearly. They got lost in them easily. Kai's grey blue eyes and Evelyn's Prussian blue eyes stared into each other what seemed like forever. Their gaze broke when Jo moved a little in her sleep. An accidental gasp escaped Evelyn's lips.

Kai and Evelyn both got alert while they watched Jo. Waiting for her to move again. But she didn't. Jo was sleeping soundly. A sigh of relief escaped Evelyn's breath. She looked back at Kai.

"You need to leave" ordered Evelyn. Kai pouted at that.

"But I want to stay here with you."

"Kai don't be crazy. Jo's gonna black out if she sees us in bed together."

"Wouldn't that be funny?" asked Kai finding the possible scenario to be hilarious. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at Kai.

"Of course it would be funny. But it would be funnier when everyone else is gonna find out about us and dad's gonna kick us out of the house and definitely out of the coven." Kai however didn't get worked up about the danger. He smiled at Evelyn.

"So you and me is us now. That's good." Evelyn closed her eyes shut and shook her head while sighing out heavily. Talking sense into Kai was like trying to talk sense into a brick wall.

"Please Kai, stop being so difficult. You're not a child" scolded Evelyn.

"Exactly, I am a grown up now. I have needs and desires. But you continuously refuse to satisfy them" said Kai nonchalantly. He tried to wrap his arms around Evelyn but she pushed his hands away.

"Kai, behave yourself. Jo is not a very deep sleeper." Evelyn warned Kai. He rolled his eyes at that.

"Just put a sleeping spell on Jo cuz I aren't leaving" suggested Kai stubbornly. Evelyn realized Kai really wasn't gonna leave anytime soon. Figuring out that it would be better to take some precaution, Evelyn closed her eyes and chanted some spells. It would put Jo in a deep enough sleep that she wouldn't wake up by little noises around her.

"Good girl" said Kai smiling. Evelyn exhaled a deep breath. She then lay down, turning her back towards Kai-

"Good night" saying that Evelyn closed her eyes and got ready to fall asleep.

"Seriously?" said Kai not liking Evelyn's act of ignorance. "Come on Eve, I'm here to talk to you."

"Since when are you interested in talking to me?"

"Since you didn't kiss me back in the kitchen" replied Kai straight away.

"Evelyn I get it that your morality compass is telling you that we are doing something horrible. But think about it-" Kai forced Evelyn to turn around and face him.

"If we were in ancient times when sibling marriage was as common as two strangers marrying off, would you still feel guilty about us?" Kai gently caressed Evelyn's face while she listened to him attentively.

"Society and its rules change all the time Evelyn. Don't let the society create boundaries for you. Specially don't let it make you feel guilty about something that feels so right." Kai and Evelyn kept looking into each others eyes. Carefully Kai leaned in and kissed Evelyn. Her heart skipped a beat right away.

Evelyn couldn't help but start kissing Kai back this time. She could only resist so many times. Evelyn knew it was so easy for Kai to say antisocial things and probably believe it because he is a sociopath. He didn't care about a lot of things. Evelyn did. But for that moment despite knowing everything about Kai's personality, Evelyn listened to him. She didn't care about doing something wrong that time. As her lips moved against Kai's, Evelyn stopped thinking about right or wrong completely. She stopped feeling guilty for kissing her brother. When Evelyn stopped hesitating to kiss Kai, their kiss automatically became more passionate. Their tongues got involved in the kiss. Their hands feeling each others body.

Kai lay Evelyn on her back and got on top of her. Their lips still moldering against each other. Evelyn ran her fingers through Kai's hair. Pulling at it gently now and then. A moan escaped her breath when Kai bit onto her bottom lip and sucked on it seductively. Evelyn ran out of air so she pulled away from the kiss. Kai kept putting butterfly kisses against her jawline.

"I thought you just wanted to talk to me" said Evelyn breathlessly. Reminding Kai about that. Not that she was complaining about the kisses. Kai replied by biting on her nerve and suckling the skin there. Giving Evelyn a love bite. It made her moan and shiver at the same time. Kai slowly went down. Kissing her throat, her long neck. Her collarbones. Kai brought his lips near Evelyn's ear.

"You're not gonna stay away from me anymore" whispered Kai in a husky yet commanding tone of voice. It brought some senses back into Evelyn. She immediately opened her mouth to protest.

"But Kai-" Kai interrupted her by putting a finger against her lips.

"No buts Evelyn. I can't stand to watch you everyday and not touch you" said Kai. A psychotic gleam appeared in his eyes. It scared Evelyn a little bit. But that fear wasn't going to influence Evelyn's decision. Did she really want to start an affair with Kai? Evelyn knew she shouldn't do it. Her guilt and morality would be crushing her soul every waking moment of her life. But she couldn't exactly deny that she didn't want Kai just as much as he wanted her. Evelyn wasn't strong enough to kill her feelings just like that. Actually they are only growing with each passing day.

Evelyn calculated all the pros and cons in her mind of entering in a romantic relationship with Kai. And truthfully there weren't any pros there. She's even gonna burn in hell after her death. But for some terrible twisted reason, it still seemed worth starting something. Evelyn looked into Kai's eyes. She sighed out a little and said-

"No one must find out Kai. I mean no one." Kai grinned widely hearing that.

"As you wish little sister" saying that Kai leaned in to kiss Evelyn but she leaned back.

"Seriously? You're still gonna call me little sister?" Kai didn't seem to get the problem here.

"Well that's what you are." Evelyn huffed with annoyance.

"Look Kai, I know you don't have a well functioning consciousness but please try to understand that this-" Evelyn pointed her forefinger towards herself and Kai "isn't easy for me okay."

"Don't make it any harder than it already is by calling me little sister and then kissing me the next moment." Kai rolled his eyes but agreed with Evelyn.

"Fine honey" said Kai. Emphasizing the honey word. Evelyn rolled her eyes while shaking her head at Kai but a smile appeared on her lips.

"Sexy nightie by the way" commented Kai smoothly and out of nowhere. Evelyn looked down and blushed furiously. She realized her night robe was showing quite a lot of cleavage. Evelyn immediately pulled up her blanket and covered herself properly. She wasn't ready to let Kai explore her second base so soon. Kai rolled his eyes at that.

"Come on it's nothing I haven't seen before. I even know your bra size" said Kai nonchalantly. Evelyn's eyes almost bugged out of her head. She gaped at Kai for a while for saying that.

"Tell me you didn't go through my underwear drawer" said Evelyn quite threateningly. A mischievous grin appeared on Kai's face and he winked at her. Evelyn gasped with shock at that.

"You little pervert."

"Hey I was just curious. Besides, it's not my fault you don't lock your underwear drawer" said Kai defending himself.

"Who the hell locks their underwear drawer?" Evelyn asked furiously. She wanted to kill Kai that moment. Kai however only shrugged his shoulders at Evelyn. He definitely wasn't regretting anything. Evelyn rolled her eyes at herself and growled in a low tone of voice.

"Stop making it a big deal Eve. And FYI, I liked your red lingerie. And the black ones too. You should wear them sometime-" Evelyn hit Kai's face with her pillow. It not only shut up Kai but it shocked him as well.

"You did not just do that" said Kai with serious tone of voice. Evelyn smirked at Kai and started laughing. Kai attacked her and started tickling her sides. Evelyn tried not to scream too much or out loud. Someone else in the house could hear them too.

"Ah, stop it Kai. Stop. I'm sorry. Sorry. Ah" Kai stopped but engaged Evelyn in a heated kiss right away. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Kai's neck while kissing him back. They poured their own passion into each other. While kissing Kai, Evelyn opened her eyes and her gaze fell on a sleeping Jo. Suddenly something came into her mind. Evelyn broke away from the kiss immediately.

"What happened?" asked Kai confused at Evelyn's sudden move. She looked at Kai.

"Have you ever been attracted to Jo too?" Evelyn asked out of nowhere. Kai was taken aback by the question. He wasn't expecting Evelyn to ask anything like that.

"No, why?" wondered Kai. Evelyn sighed out heavily.

"Nothing, its just you and Jo are twins. Not that I want anything to happen between you two. It's just you and Jo would've made more sense than you and me since twins are always very close to each other from their birth." Evelyn couldn't believe she was having such conversation but she has already crossed a lot of forbidden lines. A lot of things didn't feel embarrassing to her anymore.

"No, I was never attracted to Jo" stated Kai quite seriously. "Or any other girl for that matter. It's just you" said Kai truthfully. "And good for me because when we turn 22, I'll have to kill Jo."

"Merge with her" Evelyn corrected him.

"Same thing" said Kai.

"What if she kills you?" asked Evelyn. Kai chuckled at that.

"Jo can't beat me. I'll win" said Kai confidently.

"But what if-" Kai put a finger against Evelyn's lips to shut her up.

"I will win."

Evelyn wasn't surprised to see Kai's confidence or his determination. He wanted to be the leader of the Gemini coven since he began to remember things. Evelyn sighed out heavily.

"At least you care about her" said Evelyn more to herself than to Kai.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" asked Kai.

"Come on, we all know you have a soft spot for Jo-" Kai interrupted Evelyn before she could say more.

"That's only because one day merging with her is gonna make me the leader of this coven."

"You like Joey too. Despite being a sociopath. What's your excuse for that?" asked Evelyn.

"Come on Joey is Joey" said Kai. There was nothing else for him to say. Evelyn sighed out heavily.

"You know Kai, the best thing about being with you is that I already know everything about you. And I know the rest of your siblings don't mean anything to you" said Evelyn quite frankly. Kai remained quiet for a few seconds.

"So you think you don't matter to me?" Kai asked.

"Up until recently I used to think that. But now, I don't know what to think anymore. I only know that you don't love me. You said so yourself. You're incapable of loving anyone else but yourself. And you don't hesitate to hurt me either which proves that you don't even care about me." Evelyn sighed out heavily before saying-

"It confuses me. Scares me. For all I know one day you could suddenly get bored of me and not want anything to do with me. I don't know what I'm gonna do then. I guess that's why I was hesitating to give into you so much." Saying that Evelyn sighed out once again. Silence consumed them. Kai didn't know what to say which was a rare case.

"I'm gonna sleep now. Got school in the morning." Evelyn kissed Kai softly after saying that.

"Good night." With that Evelyn lay back, putting her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes. Kai didn't leave right away. He kept staring at Evelyn. What she said didn't offend Kai. Moreover it made Kai think. Truth to be told, he didn't know himself exactly what he felt for Evelyn. Was it just lust and attraction? Or something more. How long he wanted this relationship between them to last? Would he really get bored of Evelyn one day? Again Kai was stuck with confusion about his feelings. And like every other time Kai decided to not get worked up over feelings and just let things happen. That's the best way for him to deal with emotions anyway. Or the lack of it for that matter.


	14. Chapter 14: Being Nice For A Change

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews. I can't believe so many people are liking this story. It's great. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry if there's grammatical mistakes. I wrote it very fast. Thank you. **

**Chapter 14: Being Nice For A Change**

When Evelyn woke up next morning Kai was gone from the bedroom. Thankfully. It still made Evelyn feel a little dizzy when she thought about what was happening between her and Kai. Specially so early in the morning. They were being sinful without any doubt but as it is said 'forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest'. Evelyn got up and stretched her hands and upper body. She yawned and rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes. Evelyn went to the bathroom and got freshened up.

After getting dressed properly for school, Evelyn stood in front of the mirror to check out her appearance and see if everything was okay. Evelyn's eyes widened as she noticed a hickey on her skin. Right on the curve of her neck. She must've got that from last night. It was dark enough that make ups wouldn't cover it up. Damn it. Evelyn needed to wear a scarf but she didn't own any. Having no other choice, she went through Jo's closet. Evelyn usually didn't do that. Thankfully she found a scarf in there even though it didn't match with her dress at all. Better wear a mismatching scarf then show off a hickey from dear brother.

Evelyn got downstairs. The entire family seemed to be present in the dinning room for breakfast. It felt like a family gathering. Even the twins were in their baby seats at the table. More shocking fact, Kai was there despite their father's presence in the room.

"Good morning everyone." Evelyn greeted her family.

"Good morning Evelyn" said her father. "Come sit with me" he said. Without asking anything Evelyn walked over near her father and sat in the chair right next to him. Evelyn's eyes met with Kai. He was sitting on the furthest end of the table. He looked a bit confused. Probably wondering why their father had asked Evelyn to sit with him. Evelyn didn't know herself.

"Lets start eating" said Joshua. The breakfast was already served. For some reason Evelyn couldn't eat properly. Her eyes kept flickering towards Kai. He however was busy chatting with Joey. It relieved Evelyn that Kai wasn't paying any attention to her because that would totally create suspension among others. However it also disappointed her. Evelyn was full of mixed feelings nowadays.

"Evelyn, why are you wearing my scarf?" asked Jo. Noticing her scarf around Evelyn's neck.

"Um, I just- wanted to try something new" said Evelyn stuttering a little bit. Couldn't she come up with a more stupid excuse? Evelyn asked herself sarcastically.

"It looks awful" commented Aiden bluntly. Little brothers, never misses an opportunity to embarrass you.

"Aiden" Jo scolded him. Evelyn and Kai's eyes met again. If Evelyn wasn't wrong, she saw a slight smirk on his lips. He obviously knew what the scarf was for.

"No offense Evelyn but the scarf really isn't looking good on you" said Jo maturely. "You should take it off."

Evelyn stiffed a little. If she took off the scarf the hickey would be revealed. Then what looks good on her would be her family's last concern. "I'll take if off later" said Evelyn quickly. Jo nodded her head and dropped the subject. Evelyn was about to sigh in relief when Kai spoke up-

"You're not trying to hide anything with that scarf, are you Evelyn?" Kai asked smirking a little. Evelyn's heartbeat suddenly increased. She could not believe Kai just did that. Now everyone was looking at her curiously. Including their father. Why god, why? Evelyn wanted to snap Kai's neck and kill him that moment. But Evelyn couldn't afford lashing out or panicking at that moment. So she calmed down and handled the situation smartly.

"Well Kai, if I'm hiding something then may be you shouldn't be curious about it. After all it's none of your business, is it?" Evelyn spoke with stern tone of voice.

"It could be. I can't tell for sure if whatever you're hiding is my business or not without knowing anything about it" said Kai shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"He has a point" said Joey. Always supporting Kai.

"Shut up Joey" Evelyn snapped at him furiously. She was actually more tensed than angry but since Evelyn could only show the anger-

"Woah! someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" said Joey teasing Evelyn further.

"Jo, help me out here" Evelyn as usual turned to her sister Josette for help. She does that whenever her brothers gang up against her.

"Kai, Joey, leave her alone."

And the bickering over the breakfast table went on one way or another. It was so normal for them. And it was one of their good times. Actually best times. At the end of the breakfast, Joshua cleared his throat.

"Okay, calm down now everyone." Everyone immediately went quiet. They all looked at their father.

"There is a reason why I've gathered you all together for breakfast" said Joshua. Everyone got more serious. "Sometime ago Evelyn gave me an idea-"

Evelyn's eyes widened immediately hearing that. She knew exactly what their father brought them together to talk about. Evelyn already felt like getting into a huge trouble.

_"This is not happening. This is not happening. Oh god. What am I gonna do?"_ Evelyn kept ranting in her mind.

"What's the idea?" asked Jo very curiously.

"The idea is that we should build a prison for evil witches and warlocks" said Joshua. "Keep them trapped there for eternity." Evelyn gulped down her fear. She glanced at Kai and as expected he narrowed his eyes at her. Although his gaze looked more curious and confused than hostile at that moment. But he'd soon figure out everything. And then, who knows how Kai's gonna react.

"You're not taking this idea seriously, are you?" Kai spoke up. He avoids talking to his father most of the time but this was not one of those times.

"As a matter of fact I am" said Joshua with stern tone of voice. His voice always gets rough whenever talking to Kai for some reason.

"I even talked to Sheila Bennett. And she said it's possible to create such prison. And she also thinks its a very good idea" informed Joshua Parker. Evelyn didn't feel happy though. Because of course now she has feelings for Kai. A few weeks ago she didn't. Or wasn't aware of those feelings. But now she has feelings for him and Evelyn obviously didn't want Kai imprisoned anymore.

"Well I think it's a great idea" said Josette. Supporting Evelyn as always.

"Yes" agreed their father. "And since it was Evelyn's idea-" Joshua looked at Evelyn "You are going to architect the prison. It'll be your decision how the prison will be. Once you design the prison, Sheila and I will create it with our powers and spells."

"Yes father, I mean thank you" said Evelyn hesitantly with a forced smile. She didn't dare to look at Kai. She could only imagine how Kai must be feeling at the moment. He probably wanted kill her right away.

"Alright then, have a nice day everyone" saying that Joshua left.

"How do you come up with such ideas Eve?" asked Joey looking impressed. Unlike Kai who had a dark expression on his face.

"Yeah, I wonder that too" he said with a calm tone of voice with a sinister gleam in his eyes. Evelyn got more worried than she already was.

Evelyn did not take off the scarf like she said she would. Come on, she had worse things to worry about other than a stupid scarf. Evelyn was mostly worried about Kai and his short temper. Next time he would see her, Evelyn didn't think Kai would want to kiss her anymore but cut her throat for wanting to get rid of him. Evelyn was so inattentive at school that day that she couldn't solve even a simple math problem. Frustrated Evelyn decided to work out for a while in the gym after the classes ended. It should help her take her mind off of the problems for a while. Evelyn was working out her arms on the machine. Thankfully she was alone there. Evelyn needed to be alone for a while. She was trying to keep all kind of troubling thoughts out of her mind for that time being.

Breathing in and out heavily, it was actually making Evelyn feel better. Unfortunately it didn't last long. Suddenly Kai appeared at the entrance of the gym. Evelyn froze on the machine seat. Kai started coming towards her with a psycho look on his face. Evelyn stood up and dashed away at the other side of the gym. Kai ran after her. At one point, Evelyn and Kai were trapped in a circle around an exercise machine.

"Stay away from me Kai. Don't come any closer." Evelyn wanted to sound strong but her voice shook with fear.

"You didn't seem to have any problem with my closeness last night" said Kai. He tried to get closer to Evelyn again but she instinctively moved away from him.

"You came here to kill me, didn't you?" asked Evelyn, feeling the fear of death. The fear of Kai's wrath. Evelyn was downright freaking out. Kai however rolled his eyes at her.

"Relax, just wanna talk" said Kai but Evelyn still kept her distance. She certainly couldn't trust Kai with her life that time.

"I'm listening." Kai sighed out a little.

"Look, I get it why you want to build a prison for me and have me out of your life. I mean I constantly hurt you by taking your magic, threatened your friends, almost killed one. And I guess you really do hate me a lot which makes me confused about what was happening between us yesterday or the last couple of days but coming back to the point, I understand your reasons to not want me in your life. And I'm not mad at you for planning to take me down."

Evelyn kept staring at Kai. Without uttering a single word, she just kept blinking at him. Kai got impatient shortly. "Come on say something. At least stop looking scared."

"I don't believe you" blurted out Evelyn. She didn't even regret saying that.

"This is not like you" came out from Evelyn's mouth. She couldn't believe what Kai just said about not being mad at her. That seemed impossible. "You were supposed to be infuriated. I was planning to imprison you for eternity. How can you take that lightly? It's not possible that you're forgiving me so easily. It's not." Evelyn said the last part more to herself than to Kai.

Kai sighed out heavily. "I guess I love you enough to take that lightly and forgive you for it" said Kai. Evelyn immediately shook her head vehemently.

"You don't love me. You can't." Kai snorted darkly at that.

"Right because I'm a sociopath. I guess there's no point of having this conversation then. There seems to be nothing that I could do to prove my feelings for you. Because no matter what I say, you're just gonna think that I'm lying to you or faking my emotions. You know what Evelyn, you wanting to imprison me didn't hurt me that much but you refusing to see any good in me, now that really hurts" saying that Kai started walking away from Evelyn. Kai was definitely mad and hurt. At least it seemed like it.

Evelyn closed her eyes and sighed out heavily "Kai wait." She caught up to him. "Please listen to me." Kai stopped and looked at Evelyn.

"Oh why are you standing so close to me now? Aren't you scared I'm gonna stab you to death suddenly with a hidden knife or something?" Kai jibed with pissed off tone of voice. Evelyn rolled her eyes at Kai and his drama. And he calls others dramatic. Evelyn sighed out heavily and said-

"Kai, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt your feelings" said Evelyn but Kai glared at her.

"You believe I don't have feelings" he pointed out. Evelyn breathed out a heavy sigh. She decided to approach in a different way.

"Yesterday was real Kai. I wasn't pretending anything." Evelyn said truthfully. Before she could say more, Kai interrupted her.

"Well that certainly explains why you want to imprison me" said Kai sarcastically.

"I came up with that idea before I had feelings for you. You were making my life miserable and I-"

"And you thought about building a supernatural prison for me and trap me in there forever" said Kai interrupting Evelyn again. She sighed out heavily.

"Dad liked the idea and he obviously kept working on it but **I** dropped the idea the minute I realized that I-" Evelyn stopped without finished the sentence.

"You what?" asked Kai strongly. Really wanting to know. Evelyn breathed out deeply.

"That I might be falling in love with you." There Evelyn said it. She didn't know if she did the right thing by saying it to Kai but she did. Evelyn had to in order to calm down Kai. However Kai only kept staring at Evelyn. Not responding to her confession. After a moment Evelyn realized.

"You are not believing me, are you?"

"Evelyn Parker, falling in love with a ruthless evil emotionless sociopath who also happens to be her brother. Now why do I find that hard to believe? Oh I know. Because Evelyn Parker is a good little daddy's girl. She would never do anything wrong. And loving her abomination of a brother wouldn't just be wrong but it would be an unforgivable crime."

Evelyn and Kai kept staring at each other. "Are you done?" asked Evelyn with calm tone of voice. Her fear has disappeared somewhere.

Kai didn't reply to that. Evelyn made a bold move right then. She grabbed Kai's jacket with both her hands, pulled him closer to her aggressively. Then crushed her lips against his. Kai tried to pull away but Evelyn kept kissing him. After a moment, Kai started kissing her back too. But with anger and aggression. Proving to Evelyn that he was hurt indeed. Kai bit onto her bottom lip hard enough that it started bleeding. Evelyn groaned a little due to the pain. But she didn't stop kissing him. It was like she was proving a point to Kai that what she said was nothing but the truth.

Kai tasted blood in his mouth. He regretted biting her lip so hard. He slowly pulled away and sighed out heavily. Evelyn was breathing heavily too. "If I say that I love you, it means I love you."

"But you can't believe that I love you too" stated Kai quietly.

"I will get there, eventually" said Evelyn with soft tone of voice. Burying her face into Kai's chest Evelyn inhaled deeply. His masculine scent dazzled her.

"Eventually is good enough for me. For now at least" saying that Kai pulled away from Evelyn a little and looked at her face. His eyes fell on her swollen and wounded lips. Kai gently brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. Evelyn tried not to flinch. Looking at the wound sadly, Kai apologized.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper."

"It's okay" said Evelyn with assured tone of voice. She closed her eyes and sighed out in contentment. Kai leaned in and gently ran his tongue over the wound. Trying to soothe the pain there. Then he softly kissed her. So gently as if he was afraid to break Evelyn. However Evelyn could taste many feelings in that kiss. It was the most emotional kiss Kai could ever give to anyone. It took her breath away. Evelyn slowly pulled away. They kept their forehead pressed against each other. Their warm breath mingling together.

"Now tell me, could I have kissed you like this if I didn't love you?" Kai asked Evelyn. She smiled at that.

"No, you couldn't have" said Evelyn, softly kissing his lips again. However in the back of her mind, a voice kept telling Evelyn to still stay alert around Kai and stay on guard. That she shouldn't trust Kai so blindly. She wasn't trusting him blindly. After all Evelyn read many things off the internet about sociopaths and psychopaths. Sociopaths are quite capable of showing fake emotions when needed. However Evelyn was willing to see the little bit good in Kai that he mentioned earlier. Perhaps there was some. She could nurture it, nourish it. And hopefully one day, make Kai a better person.

"I'll tell dad that I'm not helping him" said Evelyn really meaning it. But Kai shook his head.

"No, don't do that. Dad would get suspicious if you do. And he's the last person I want to find out about us. Do whatever he asks you to do. Make a prison, if you have to. I'm sure there are more evil witches out there other than me. That prison can keep us safe from them" said Kai easily, humorously yet seriously. Evelyn looked at Kai intensely.

"Who are you? And what the hell did you do with my psycho brother?" she asked smiling. Kai smiled back at her.

"I am someone who's crazy about you and I think he's trying to change himself into a better person for you" said Kai embracing Evelyn affectionately. Evelyn giggled at that. "He also brought a gift for you."

"A gift?" asked Evelyn surprised. Kai pulled away from Evelyn a little and reached inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out a beautiful looking scarf nicely folded. Kai unfold it and wrap it around Evelyn's neck.

"Even though the last night's hickey has almost disappeared, doesn't mean you're not gonna get new ones tonight" said Kai smirking. Evelyn couldn't help but blush at that.

"I don't want you to wear Jo's hideous scarf tomorrow morning."

"The scarf wasn't hideous. It just didn't look good on me" said Evelyn loving her gift from Kai.

"Nope, the scarf was hideous" said Kai stubbornly. Evelyn rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Thank you" said Evelyn kissing Kai on his cheek.

"Wasn't expecting the kiss there" muttered Kai under his breath. Evelyn playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be so greedy."

"Can't help it" stated Kai. Evelyn breathed out a laugh.

"Go home. I'll be there as soon as possible." Kai nodded his head. He started walking away from Evelyn. But he stopped in his track and turned around to look back at Evelyn.

"You're coming into my bedroom tonight" Kai said which shocked Evelyn to no limit.

"But no one's allowed in your room" said Evelyn really not believing what she was hearing. Kai gave her a crooked smile.

"You are now" saying that Kai left. After a long quiet moment, Evelyn said to herself-

"Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming."

But Evelyn knew very well that she wasn't dreaming at all. It was all real. But due to the fact that Kai was indeed a sociopath, the most important question was if it was all real real or just a well acted pretense?


	15. Chapter 15: The First Date

**AN: Thanks to PrettyGirl16, rocket-queen98, guests, KK, WickedlyMinx for reviewing the previous chapter. This is a rather long chapter. WARNING: Lemons. **

**Chapter 15: The First Date**

Evelyn walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She had a long refreshing shower and feeling great now. While humming a tune, Evelyn started walking towards the closet. But she stopped in her track when she heard someone turning the doorknob. Jo wasn't home and she isn't come back anytime soon. Then who was it? The door opened and Kai sneaked inside. For past two weeks Evelyn didn't get a chance to spend time with Kai due to mid term exams and other witchy activities. They could only steal a few kisses behind everyone's back. Evelyn didn't mind the slow pace they were going at unlike Kai who was being impatient as always.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" asked Evelyn with a frown of confusion. She wrapped the towel around her more tightly. Suddenly feeling conscious about her inappropriate state. Evelyn wasn't very comfortable yet being revealing in front of Kai.

"Hey" said Kai as he turned around after closing the door behind him. Once Kai looked at Evelyn, he was stunned for a moment. He checked out Evelyn boldly. "Wow, you're looking hot." Evelyn rolled her eyes at that. But a smile appeared on her lips as she turned around from Kai. Evelyn opened the closet door and started searching for the clothes she wanted to wear.

"What brings you here?" asked Evelyn casually.

"Um, since your exams are over, I've been thinking-" began Kai.

"What have you been thinking?" asked Evelyn while going through the folded clothes. She guessed that Kai has probably come up with another ridiculous plan of getting her into bed. That's why she didn't show any interest in knowing his plan. Evelyn wanted to take her time getting there.

"We should go out together. You know for a long drive, movie and then dinner at a restaurant" said Kai with hopeful tone of voice. Evelyn stilled for a moment then turned to look at Kai. She was taken aback.

"You want to take me out on a date?" asked Evelyn with raised eye brows and disbelieve in her voice. She was very surprised. Since when Kai became so thoughtful about romance?

"Yes" said Kai. Evelyn smiled at first but then realized it wouldn't be such a good idea.

"I'd love to Kai but it would be risky. What if someone sees us?" asked Evelyn worriedly.

"It's all been taken care of. We will go to next town where no one knows us. So, we'll have our long drive. Then we're gonna watch a movie at a theater there and later have dinner together. So what do you say?" asked Kai, giving Evelyn puppy dog look. Evelyn couldn't help but smile.

"You have everything planned out, don't you?"

"I just want us to spend a day together without constantly worrying about getting caught. Not to mention it feels like forever since we spent any time together" said Kai really hopefully. Evelyn sighed out and nodded her head.

"Alright, when have you planned to do it?" Evelyn asked.

"Tomorrow" replied Kai.

"Tomorrow? But school?" asked Evelyn. Kai smirked at that. He obviously wanted Evelyn to bunk school.

"No, I can't bunk school. What am I gonna say to the teachers? Besides, Joey would notice I'm not at school. What would I tell him where I was?" Evelyn was already panicking. This was one of the many downsides of being involved with your own brother. They couldn't even go on a simple date. Kai pulled Evelyn closer to him and put a finger on her lips. Shushing her.

"Evelyn relax. I've already taken care of everything. Trust me. Just say yes." Kai insisted. Evelyn bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. She couldn't help but give in.

"Okay" said Evelyn sighing out a little. "But you better not screw up Kai."

"Oh you worry too much babe" said Kai pinching Evelyn's cheeks. She shook him off playfully.

"For good reasons. Now get out." Evelyn ordered Kai.

"Why?" asked Kai sounding clueless.

"Because I'm not dressing up in front of you" said Evelyn strongly. Kai thought about it for a second.

"You're right. I'd rather you undress in front of me" said Kai nonchalantly while smirking at Evelyn and winking at her.

"Shut up Kai" Evelyn snapped at him while blushing brightly. Kai sighed out heavily.

"Your prudence is agitating" complained Kai. Evelyn only shook her head at that.

"Come on, what do I have to do to make you bold again?" Kai asked while approaching Evelyn. Her heartbeat picked up right away. "Remember how you acted in the cave that day?" Evelyn's cheeks were burning by then. Kai cupped her face and gently caressed her temple.

"I really liked it" said Kai in a sexy tone of voice. Evelyn's breath hitched in her throat.

"I was mad at you" breathed out Evelyn. She got goosebumps. The closeness with Kai made the hair on her body stand up. Evelyn shivered a little due to pleasure. Kai's husky seductive tone of voice made Evelyn feel tingly in her belly. His lips were less than an inch away from hers. And Evelyn couldn't wait to taste them. But she stood still and let the sexual tension between them build up more.

"Then I better get you mad again" said Kai against her lips. Evelyn closed her eyes. Enjoying the sensation of his lips brushing against her. The sensation was too much for Evelyn to handle. Suddenly she lost control of her body.

"No need" saying that Evelyn pressed her lips against Kai's, kissing him passionately. Kai immediately started kissing her back. He wrapped an arm around Evelyn and pulled her closer to him. Her body completely pressed against his. Kai tangled the fingers of his other hand into Evelyn's wet hair. She smelled fresh yet tantalizing to Kai. Evelyn walked him backwards and took Kai to her bed. She made him sit down. Evelyn straddle him while kissing his lips ferociously. Thankfully this time Kai didn't have his hands tied down. He put them on the small of her back first. Slowly taking one hand lower, grabbing Evelyn's buttock while his other hand roamed over her exposed thigh.

Evelyn moaned in the kiss when Kai pushed his tongue in her mouth and also made her move against his crotch. She was caressing the back of his neck with one hand while her other hand held onto the towel tightly. Evelyn didn't want to be completely naked in front of Kai. It would be too soon to do that. But when did things ever happened her way. Kai pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. Both breathing quite heavily. The air in the room suddenly felt very hot.

"I wanna see you" demanded Kai. Evelyn tensed up immediately and blushed too.

"Kai-" Evelyn began to say something but Kai put a finger against her lips right away. Silencing her. He didn't want to hear anything. Kai held Evelyn's hand that was gripping the towel. He slowly made her let go. Evelyn couldn't do anything else but let Kai have his way with her. She felt completely powerless and vulnerable that moment. As if she didn't have the will to stop Kai. And truth to be told, she didn't want to stop him. Evelyn's chest was rising and falling heavily. Her breathing was very uneven and short. Also her heart was pumping twice much faster than usual.

Kai took his time to remove the towel and expose Evelyn's chest to him. He looked down at her perky breasts and found them very fascinating and beautiful. It was the first time Evelyn let him see her assets like this.

"They are perfect" whispered out Kai with low tone of voice. He gulped down his desire. His eyes got dark with lust. Evelyn blushed and turned completely red. She was still outside but inwardly a tornado of emotions was going through Evelyn. Kai cupped one breast. A moan threatened to escape Evelyn breath immediately. Her core started getting wet. Kai gently moved his thumb around the dark circle of the breast. It seemed as if Kai was memorizing every curve, every line, every little detail. Evelyn could only sit there and watch Kai. Her own body was getting aroused very much. To let Kai know that, her nipples hardened before his eyes. Evelyn moaned quite loudly when Kai touched one. Her breasts have always been very sensitive to touch. Evelyn's reaction was affecting Kai as well. His thing was growing inside his pants very fast. Kai gulped down his lustful hunger while thinking about taking things further. Evelyn was too aroused to stop him. She would give into him for sure.

Kai went down and took a hardened pink nipple into his mouth. He kiss it and then started suckling on it. "Oh my GOD!" Evelyn screamed aloud. She quickly put a hand on her mouth. The last thing she wanted was to let the entire mansion know that she was getting hot and heavy with Kai.

While Kai pleasured one breast with his mouth, his hand started fondling with her other one. Evelyn moaned deeply. Unknowingly she started rubbing herself against the bulge in Kai's pants. It drove Kai crazy. He turned them around in one swift move. He threw Evelyn on the bed and got on top of her. The towel fell from her body and exposed Evelyn completely. Kai started kissing Evelyn's neck, her sensitive spots. Evelyn took Kai's hand into hers and put it on her breast. Willing him to pleasure her there. Kai obediently obeyed her. He left a trail of hot open mouthed kiss from her neck to her unattended chest. Evelyn groaned in too much pleasure when Kai started suckling again. Her fingers ran through his hair.

"Mmm Kai" Evelyn moaned out his name when Kai bit onto her nipple bud. His hot tongue felt so good when he rolled it around her hard mound. Kai left her breasts and reached her ear.

"I want you" Kai whispered strongly yet sexily. Evelyn captured his lips and kissed him strongly. Giving him her permission. Evelyn was really lost in pleasure and ecstasy. She couldn't think of anything else other than letting Kai have her. Evelyn took off Kai's t-shirt and threw it away. Kai couldn't be more happier. Evelyn was finally giving in. He started kissing her passionately. His hands roamed over her bare body. Kai touched her there. Wetness was oozing out of Evelyn. Kai moaned in the kiss with satisfaction that Evelyn was so wet for him.

"Guess you need me just as much as I do" said Kai against her mouth. Evelyn was feeling so damn hot. Kai was very hard too. Evelyn was about unbuckle Kai's belt when someone opened the door and barged inside the room. Getting a panic attack, Evelyn almost used her magic and threw Kai off her. Thankfully Kai got off her before she could do anything harmful. They both looked at the intruder and found Lucas standing there. He was looking at Evelyn and Kai curiously yet with confusion. He was probably wondering what was happening between his older siblings.

"Fuck" Kai cursed under his breath. He didn't care that they almost got caught. He was mad about the interruption. Evelyn quickly wrapped the towel around her properly and she rushed to Lucas. Evelyn was relieved that it was Lucas and not someone else. He could be handled easily.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Evelyn couched down in front of Lucas. Kai on the other hand was pacing a little while putting on his shirt again. He was trying to calm down and hoping that his arousal would pass away.

"I'm Hawangy" the twin said to Evelyn. Lucas was hungry.

"Aww, my little angel is hungry. Give sissy a minute. I'll make you one of your favorites." Saying that Evelyn looked at Kai.

"Take Lucas downstairs. I'll be there in a moment" said Evelyn. Kai however snorted at that. That little runt ruined his fun. No way he's taking care of him after that.

"As if I've nothing better to do" saying that Kai tried to leave but Evelyn blocked his way. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You still want me to go on a date with you, don't you?" asked Evelyn quite threateningly. Kai gave her a look for the blackmail.

"You're so mean."

"Kai, go now." Evelyn said forcefully.

"Okay okay, don't need to get sassy with me" saying that Kai picked up Lucas and walked out of her bedroom. Evelyn didn't miss to see Kai glaring at Lucas. She sighed out heavily at that. Evelyn quickly threw clothes on her and got dressed. She rushed downstairs. A part of Evelyn was feeling disappointed that her and Kai's heated moment was interrupted but another part in her was happy that things didn't go so far and they didn't cross the certain line. Evelyn wanted to give into Kai but only after his sociopath side is completely gone. Which Evelyn knew for a fact that, it was still there. Hidden and suppressed for now but still there.

The following day Evelyn left the house saying that she was going to school but she never did. She even told Jo that she would come back home late in the evening. Evelyn couldn't dress up properly as she would've done on a date with a stranger boy. It was to avoid creating suspension of course. Kai was taking his car. He picked Evelyn up from nearby her school parking lot.

"Ready?" asked Kai.

"Lets go" said Evelyn smiling. Kai began to drive. It was gonna take them couple of hours to arrive next town. Evelyn sighed out with contentment. She looked at Kai and she kept staring at him.

"What?" asked Kai glancing at Evelyn. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. For doing all this" said Evelyn really meaning it.

"No problem. Wish we could do this more often though" said Kai more to himself than to Evelyn. She started caressing Kai's face lightly with the tip of her fingers.

"Today will be great" saying that Evelyn planted a kiss on Kai's cheek. She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed. Kai took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He brought their hands up to his lips and he kissed it affectionately. Most of the drive, Kai and Evelyn spent in silence. Only enjoying each others presence. Without the fear of getting caught by someone. And surprisingly there wasn't any sexual tension between them unlike other times. They were just happy to be with each other. Once Evelyn and Kai arrived at their destination, Kai parked the car at a safe place inside a shopping mall parking lot. He got out of the car and stretched his hands and legs.

"Where are we going first?" asked Evelyn getting out of the car too.

"Well it's almost lunch time, so lets grab something to eat first. Then we are going to a movie" informed Kai.

"Which movie?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"You'll see" replied Kai shortly. Evelyn frowned a little. Why that didn't sound so good? Half an hour later, Evelyn and Kai were sitting in the darkest corner of the movie theater. Evelyn was surprised by Kai's choice of movie. He picked up the movie Ghost. A theater was running it that time. Evelyn really thought he was gonna take her to watch 'Basic Instinct' instead which was the latest release that time. After all it got a murderous psychopath in it. Totally his thing.

"Since when are you into romantic fantasy films?" asked Evelyn smiling at Kai.

"I'm not" said Kai. "But I know you like this movie and I'm ready to give it a try."

"You haven't seen this movie before, have you?" asked Evelyn. Kai shook his head.

"Nope" said Kai popping the P.

"Well I hope you like it."

They started watching the movie. "Demi Moore looks hot" commented Kai bluntly and without thinking much. He was really drooling over Demi Moore though. Evelyn furrowed her brows at him. Did she just felt jealous? Yes she did.

"Patric Swayze is so handsome" said Evelyn to get back at Kai, followed by a dreamy sigh. This time Kai looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"He's not that handsome."

"I had a celebrity crush on him for a long time. I think I still do" said Evelyn ignoring Kai's previous comment.

"Oh please" said Kai totally annoyed. The dreamy look on Evelyn's face irked Kai to no limit. Because she was making it for Patric Swayze.

"Even I look better than him." Kai muttered under his breath. "And he's a crappy actor too."

After a while Evelyn couldn't control herself anymore and she started shaking with laughter. Kai was nonstop complaining about the actor. It was hilarious. "Why are you laughing?" asked Kai sounded offended.

"Oh my god, I didn't know making you jealous is so easy" saying that Evelyn laughed some more. Kai rolled his eyes at her.

"That wasn't funny" said Kai grumpily.

"Oh it definitely was" said Evelyn trying to calm down her laughter. Kai was literary pouting. Evelyn breathed out a sigh and made Kai look at her.

"I was just kidding. I don't have a crush on Patric Swayze." Kai leaned closer to Evelyn and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I knew you were kidding. That's why I only felt jealous." Kai pulled away a little and looked straight into Evelyn's eyes. "But if you ever let another man enter your life Evelyn, I swear I will kill him with my bare hands." Kai spoke so seriously that it scared Evelyn a little. He really meant it. Evelyn knew he did. She didn't show her fear though.

"Kai, calm down. I'm here with you, aren't I?" Evelyn kissed his lips to prove her point. Before she could pull away, Kai started kissing her back. There was extreme possessiveness in that kiss. It took Evelyn's breath away. She broke apart from the kiss quickly. It was too overwhelming.

"Let's finish the film first." They went back to watching the movie. Evelyn however couldn't help but glance at Kai now and then from the corner of her eyes. Being with Kai has it's own risk. Evelyn could never tell when Kai's gonna snap or what would make him snap and he would go crazy. She should be more careful around him. Evelyn thought in her mind.

Later, Kai and Evelyn were enjoying dinner together. Evelyn was eating but Kai was more interested in staring at her. For some reason she looked very attractive to Kai that time, more than usual. All he wanted to do was take Evelyn somewhere and have his way with her. The romance of the film ghost was really getting into Kai's head. All he could think about was kissing Evelyn senseless. Rip her clothes off and roam his hands over her bare skin. Touch every inch of her body.

Evelyn obviously noticed that Kai was staring at her lustfully and getting quite horny. She cleared her throat first. "Kai, you've gone too far in your head. Please stop."

"I haven't gone that far yet. Can't stop" replied Kai bluntly.

"Kai behave yourself. We're in a public place right now." Evelyn scolded Kai with playful anger. Instead of behaving, Kai left his own seat and sat next to Evelyn. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him.

"You're my girlfriend here. I can do whatever I want with you. Even kiss you like this-" saying that Kai captured Evelyn's lips and started kissing her heatedly. He was being too passionate for public display. People were obviously noticing them. But they were looking away with criticism in their eyes. Evelyn forcefully pulled away.

"Kai, stop. Everyone's looking at us" said Evelyn feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't used to of public display of affection in such a bold way.

"I should really teach you, how to have fun" said Kai with disappointment in his voice because Evelyn was being boring. Evelyn looked at Kai. He looked upset. At least pretending to be. She knew Kai was gonna start sulking soon. What he couldn't get by force from Evelyn, Kai tried to get it out by sulking. Evelyn sighed out heavily.

"Here's a proposal, you behave now and later when we get back inside the car, I'll let you have a lot of fun" said Evelyn hoping Kai would agree with her.

"Fine" said Kai accepting the offer. However he didn't leave Evelyn's side. Actually Kai started eating from her plate instead of his own. Evelyn didn't mind. She even fed him now and then. They were enjoying their meal when Kai's eyes suddenly fell on someone in the restaurant. A boy of almost his age. His name was Ronny. One of Joey's friends but Kai knew him too. Although they weren't friends or anything. Kai only met that boy twice while hanging out with Joey. Ronny was staring at Kai and Evelyn. Because obviously he knew them both. Even though Ronny never met Evelyn personally but he knew that she was Joey's younger sister. And obviously Kai's younger sister too.

So when Ronny saw Kai and Evelyn kissing each other and be all romantic, it shocked him to no limit. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Ronny was definitely gonna tell Joey about it. How could he not? His siblings were having an affair with each other. It was breaking news. Besides, Ronny was a bit of a punk too. He liked causing trouble. Unfortunately Kai saw him. But Ronny wasn't scared of Kai. Lets just say, he didn't know Kai that well. What could Kai possibly do? Ronny thought to himself. When Kai and Ronny's eyes met, he smirked at Kai. Telling him, he would get into great trouble soon.

Evelyn noticed Kai looking at someone. She looked at that direction and spotted a boy. Evelyn didn't know him. Or seen him before. "Do you know him?" asked Evelyn to Kai.

Kai shook his head, "No. I thought he's someone I knew but he isn't" saying that Kai dismissed his attention towards Ronny. He looked back at Evelyn.

"Do you want ice-cream?" Kai asked.

"Sure" said Evelyn with a smile.

Evelyn and Kai returned home late at evening. They couldn't go home together. As it would've raised many questions. Kai was dropping Evelyn off at the end of Vermont St. She needed to walk home from there. Evelyn looked at Kai before getting out of the car.

"Today was one of the best days of my life" said Evelyn really meaning it. "Thank you." Evelyn leaned in and kissed Kai softly. Kai smiled at her.

"Mine too" he said really meaning it. "I'll be back home soon." Kai said to Evelyn knowing that she wanted to hear that.

"Where will you be going?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"I'm just gonna grab a drink somewhere" said Kai. Evelyn gave him a small smile. She wished she could spend some more time with him.

"Okay" saying that Evelyn hugged Kai. Kissing him one last time, she got out of the car. "Bye."

Kai waved back at her and drove away. Evelyn walked back home. Kai however didn't go to a bar like he said he would. Instead he went to Ronny's place. The guy lived at an apartment with roommates. Kai was lucky because when he got there, he saw Ronny arriving home. He was parking his car. Kai waited for Ronny to get out of the car. The guy was oblivion to the danger stalking him. Ronny got out of the car and started walking towards his apartment. Kai got out of his car too. He started walking right behind Ronny. But stealthily. Ronny didn't even realize at first that someone was following him. However he soon started feeling as if someone's watching him. Ronny stopped walking and scanned the area ahead of him first. No one was there. Then he turned around and jumped back a little. Because Kai was standing right there in front of him. Smirking like a devil.

"Hello there."


	16. Chapter 16: Breaking Up

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 16: Breaking Up**

"Joey, what's wrong?" Evelyn asked worriedly. Joey looked very shocked. They were supposed to go home together from school but something happened.

"A friend of mine has gotten into a serious accident. He's in coma now" said Joey sadly. He obviously heard it through mutual friends.

"Oh my god" said Evelyn feeling sorry for his friend. "I'm so sorry Joey."

"I'm gonna go to the hospital to visit him" said Joey and Evelyn nodded to that.

"I'll come with you" said Evelyn.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Joey and Evelyn drove Joey's car to the hospital. Joey asked the receptionist at the hospital for his friend's cabin number.

"Ronny Augusta please."

"He's in ICU. Forth floor on your left-" the receptionist gave Joey the direction of the ICU. Joey thanked the lady and walked back to Evelyn.

"He's in ICU. Must be in critical condition" said Joey sighing out heavily. Evelyn put a hand on his shoulder. Showing her support to him. They went to see Ronny. Once they got to the ICU, they found Ronny's roommate sitting there.

"Joey, hey man" greeted the boy. He looked sleep deprived and very upset, not to mention worried as hell.

"This is my sister Evelyn" Joey introduced Evelyn to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Sam" said the boy extending his hands towards Evelyn. She took his hand and shook it lightly.

"Hello. I'm really sorry about your friend" said Evelyn. Sam sighed out heavily.

"Sam what happened actually?" Joey asked curiously. He didn't know the full story yet.

"I don't know man. Ronny went out of town yesterday. He was supposed to return home at night but he didn't. Around mid night cops showed up at my apartment and they informed me, Ronny got into an accident and he's in the hospital. When I came here, doctors said that he's in coma. Also in a very critical condition. They can't do anything else but wait for him to wake up." Sam explained what he knew.

"Did the cops say anything about the accident?" asked Evelyn curiously.

"All they said was Ronny's car was totaled. And Ronny was found inside the car. Unconscious and badly injured. However there's no proof that another car hit Ronny's car. Cops said it isn't a hit and run case. But they aren't sure what kind of accident is it either. Kind of like a freak accident, I guess."

Joey and Evelyn looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing. Could it be something supernatural? It would explain why the cops didn't have any explanation.

"Where did the accident happen?" asked Joey.

"Just outskirt of our town" replied Sam. Joey sighed out heavily. He looked at Evelyn. The siblings silently communicating with each other. Joey looked back at Sam.

"Can I see him?"

"The doctors aren't letting anyone in. You can see him from outside" said Sam. Joey nodded his head and headed towards the ICU to see his friend for once. Evelyn also got curious and followed Joey. When Evelyn looked inside the ICU through the glass on the cabin door, her eyes widened with shock. Ronny's face was beaten and bruised but she could still recognize him. Evelyn remembered seeing him at that restaurant yesterday. He was the guy Kai was looking at.

Evelyn started thinking. Why would Kai deny knowing Ronny to her when he obviously did know him? Kai knew all of Joey's friends and Ronny was one. Then it hit Evelyn. Ronny had seen her and Kai together. He could have told Joey about them. Did Kai do this to Ronny to keep him quiet? Just as the thought came into Evelyn's mind, she knew that's totally what happened. Evelyn turned pale immediately. She watched Ronny more carefully. She realized, he wasn't into any accident. He was beaten into a pulp. And it was Kai who did that. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she realized how badly Kai tortured him. It seemed that Kai had unleashed the monster inside him on Ronny.

"Eve, are you alright?" asked Joey noticing his sister breathing heavily and looked very shocked, and tensed up.

"I've to go" saying that Evelyn hurriedly walked away from there. She didn't even stop when Joey called her name. Evelyn rushed out of the hospital as fast as she could.

"What happened to her suddenly?" asked Sam to Joey. He could only shrug his shoulders in reply. Joey found it really odd. Did Evelyn know something about Ronny? Joey couldn't help but wonder.

Kai was whistling to himself while checking his car engine. Seeing if everything was alright. If any part needed repairing. He sensed someone coming there. A crooked smile appeared on his face. He turned around and saw Evelyn approaching him. His face broke into a grin seeing her. Kai rushed to Evelyn and engulfed her in a hug. He quickly stole a kiss from Evelyn as well.

"I've missed you" said Kai against her lips. He kept kissing Evelyn but she wasn't kissing him back. She was simply standing still. Kai realized that and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He saw Evelyn looked utterly upset. It confused Kai more. Evelyn inhaled a sharp breath before speaking up.

"What did you do last night?" asked Evelyn. Her voice calm and overall emotionless. She was trying to content all her feelings inside her and not let them out. She needed to stay calm while confronting Kai.

"Apart from thinking about you, nothing" said Kai easily. Evelyn couldn't meet his eyes before but after that false answer she looked straight into Kai's eyes. Evelyn got anger in her eyes.

"So beating a person to death is nothing." Evelyn spoke with bitterness in her voice. "And before you come up with more lies, I know you're the one who put Joey's friend Ronny into the hospital. He's in coma right now. He could die. And I thought you were changing. I was foolishly searching for the goodness in you that probably doesn't exist." Evelyn shook her head at Kai in disappointment. She sighed out heavily afterwards.

"I can't be with you anymore." Evelyn stated at once. "You'll never change Kai." Saying that Evelyn turned away from Kai, ready to leave but he grabbed her arm and made her face him again. Kai looked calm but it was the calm before a dangerous storm. A psychotic gleam appeared in his eyes. It made him look deadly. Evelyn's heart skipped beat seeing that look on his face.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kai asked with controlled tone of voice. He was trying not to lash out. But his blood was definitely boiling with anger. Evelyn looked down where Kai was gripping her arm. It was gonna bruise for sure. She wanted to remove his hand from her but she decided to answer Kai first. Evelyn looked straight into his eyes. Looking very strong and unafraid.

"Yes" said Evelyn firmly. Then she held Kai's hand and pulled it away from her arm. "We're done."

Evelyn didn't know for sure whether it was true or fake emotion but Kai looked shocked. He wasn't expecting that. Neither he was expecting Evelyn to find out about Ronny. Or the fact that Evelyn would decide to break up with him over that stupid matter. Kai actually looked crushed. He couldn't believe Evelyn was serious about ending their relationship.

"You can't do this to me" said Kai in a low tone of voice. Evelyn only looked away from Kai in reply. Telling him, she was indeed ending things between them. It hurt Kai. He actually felt heartbroken. And it angered Kai more.

"Yes, I beat up that punk. But I did it for you" said Kai with anger in his voice. Clearly not being apologetic at all. Evelyn's head snapped back at him. She scowled at Kai angrily.

"For me? You tried to kill him for me? You're unbelievable Kai" said Evelyn shaking her head at Kai in distaste. How dare he blame her for his craziness? Kai decided to be patient with Evelyn. He needed to change Evelyn's mind. And him getting angry would only screw up things more between them.

"Listen to me Eve. He saw us together. He was going to expose us. He planned to tell Joey everything. I had to do something." Kai defended his action. And tried to make Evelyn understand.

"No no no, don't make up excuses Kai. I wanted our relationship to work that's why I wanted to keep it a secret more than anything. You could've just told me about it that Ronny saw us. I could've taken care of it. We were supposed to be in this together. But you denied knowing him back in the restaurant. And then you went behind my back and satisfied the psychopath in you by almost killing the guy."

"And I regret leaving him alive" lashed out Kai. This time he couldn't control anymore. Evelyn jumped back at little. She was frightened. Kai looked absolutely enraged.

"Yesterday, I went to talk to Ronny. I wasn't planning on killing him. I thought may be if I threaten him properly he would keep his mouth shut-"

**Flash Back**

_"Hello there."_

_Ronny and Kai kept staring at each other. Then a smirk appeared on Ronny's face. His fear gone. "Look who's here. The sister fucker."_

_"Actually I haven't slept with her yet" said Kai nonchalantly. _

_"Too bad" said Ronny sadly. Mocking Kai of course. "Because after I tell Joey about it, I don't think you're gonna have a chance to do it." _

_"About that, look Ronny- you and I never had any problem before. And I would like to keep it that way. So you're not gonna tell Joey anything and keep your mouth shut" said Kai frankly yet threateningly. _

_"Or what?" challenged Ronny. _

_"Then you and I are gonna have problems." Kai stated simply. As if that's the most obvious fact. And it was. Ronny scoffed at that. Not taking Kai seriously._

_"Look buddy, I'm pretty sure you can't do anything to me but as you said, since you and I never had problems before, I'm willing to make a deal with you" said Ronny. _

_"I'm listening" Kai decided to tolerate this idiot and hear out his deal. _

_"I'll keep your secret and tell no one about it but you've to pay for it" said Ronny with a nasty smirk on his face. Kai rolled his eyes. _

_"How much money do you want?" Kai asked. _

_"Oh no, I don't want money" said Ronny, making Kai narrow his eyes at him with confusion. What did he want? Ronny leaned closer to Kai. _

_"You see bro, that sister of yours, she's smoking hot. I kind of understand why you're crossing all kind of lines just to be with her." Kai's eyes suddenly went cold and darkened. His demeanor shifted from a normal person to a sociopath. Unfortunately Ronny didn't notice that. He kept talking. And he was saying everything he shouldn't be saying. _

_"I wanna sleep with her. Have a taste of that, what I considered a forbidden fruit, cause she is Joey's sister. So, here's the deal. You wanna keep my mouth shut, you have to let me fuck your sister-" just as Ronny said that, Kai punched him in the face. It almost knocked him out. Kai started beating Ronny black and blue like a crazy person. When Ronny blacked out Kai took him outside of town in Ronny's car. Kai planned to kill him and bury him somewhere. However Kai wasn't done trashing Ronny. Once he crossed the town border, Kai pulled over. There Kai didn't show any mercy on Ronny or his stupid car. He did everything his psychopathic mind willed him to do. Kai was about to off him but fortunate for Ronny, another car was passing by that time. The passengers of that car heard Ronny's screams and they stopped the car. Kai had to run away without finishing Ronny. Those people helped Ronny. Took him to the hospital and also reported to the cops. _

**End Of Flashback **

"I wish I could finish him off" said Kai regretfully.

"And if he wakes up from coma, I'll kill him. You hear me" said Kai to Evelyn with stern tone of voice. Kai leaned closer to Evelyn. Their faces were only inches apart.

"I will kill anyone who'd dare to even think about touching you. Or break us apart. Even you can't take you away from me. You're mine Evelyn. Only mine. Never forget that" said Kai extremely possessively. There wasn't an ounce of regret in him that he almost killed someone in his rage. Ronny deserved a little beating up but he shouldn't be killed off. And this wasn't about Ronny anyway. This was about Kai. Evelyn closed her eyes and sighed out heavily. Kai was insane. He could never be normal. And Kai's craziness is gonna drive her crazy one day.

"Stop thinking of me as your property Kai because I'm not." Evelyn snapped at Kai angrily.

"I gave into you because I love you. Still do for some godforsaken reason. But this craziness of yours. It's too much. I can't handle it."

"We can't be together anymore." Evelyn stated firmly. "Because all that's gonna do is put more lives in danger. Yesterday it was Ronny. Tomorrow it can be someone else. What you're gonna do? Kill each and everyone who's gonna learn our secret." said Evelyn breathing in and out heavily. Kai kept staring at her with unblinking eyes. Who knew what was going through that messed up mind of his.

"And what if one day our siblings find out about us? Josette, or Joey or dad? The coven will never accept us. They'll tear us apart. What would you do then? Put all of them into coma too?" Knowing Kai, he would probably do that. Evelyn inhaled a deep breath before saying her final words.

"I am not gonna let anyone else come to harm because of this relationship. Like I said before, we're over. And you're gonna stay away from me Kai" saying that Evelyn turned around and walked away from Kai. He only kept staring at her way. Evelyn knew Kai was crazy but even she didn't know exactly how much. Little did Evelyn know that their relationship was far away from over?


	17. Chapter 17: Being Diabolical

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your reviews. They are really inspiring. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 17: Being Diabolical**

Evelyn was sitting on the window sill of her bedroom. To say that she was upset would be an understatement. Evelyn wasn't happy about breaking up with Kai but she had to. She already had enough guilt that she was in a forbidden relationship. The last thing Evelyn wanted was to get other people in trouble because of that said forbidden relationship. Only if Kai wasn't a sociopath. Things would be so much easier then. Unfortunately things could never be easy between them. Breaking up was the right thing to do. Evelyn sighed out heavily. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she held them back. She needed to stay strong. It was the only way Evelyn could stay around Kai and not break apart every time she saw him.

Evelyn was lost in her thoughts when someone walked into the bedroom. She looked up thinking it was Jo but instead she found Kai standing there. Evelyn was surprised to see him. Kai wasn't home the entire day. Evelyn thought he was mad at her for breaking up with him which he obviously was and didn't want to see her face anymore. So naturally Evelyn was startled to see Kai barging into her bedroom. But then again, it was kind of expected. Evelyn assumed that Kai wouldn't give up so easily. Once he calmed down, Kai was gonna try to get her back. However Evelyn didn't know what Kai has planned to do really to achieve that. As if Kai wasn't unpredictable enough already.

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked with strong tone of voice. Letting Kai know that she didn't want him in her bedroom. Kai didn't reply to her. He walked right up to Evelyn. Before she could understand anything, Kai grabbed her wrist and started dragging her outside.

"What the hell Kai?" Evelyn snapped at Kai. She tried to wiggle her wrist out of his grip. But Kai was holding onto her quite tightly. "Let go of my hand."

Kai didn't listen to her and kept dragging her along. Evelyn couldn't create any scene inside the house. She silently went with Kai but outside where there was no one else to witness the scene, Evelyn started struggling again.

"Where are you taking me?" Evelyn asked anxiously. She was getting scared now. Kai didn't respond to her. Just like before.

"Kai?"

"Let me go."

Kai kept being a deaf ear to her. He dragged Evelyn inside the woods. When they were far enough, Kai stopped. He aggressively pulled Evelyn in front of him. His face full of rage and anger. His grey-blue eyes looked cold and hostile. Evelyn's heartbeat started increasing. She started feeling suffocation in her chest. Evelyn found it difficult to breath that moment. She gulped down her fear.

"What do you think you're doing? Why did you bring me here?" asked Evelyn standing her ground and showing courage. Even though inwardly she was scared. Kai stepped forward and Evelyn immediately took a step back. It enraged Kai more. He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her near him. Evelyn's body touching his. It created a dangerous kind of sensation between them. Evelyn felt his warm breath on her cheek. What was Kai thinking of doing?

"You broke up with me yesterday. It's my turn to end things between us" said Kai with smooth yet dangerous tone of voice. Evelyn shivered a little. Kai reached behind his back and pulled out a hunting knife. Evelyn's eyes widened with shock and fear. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked at Kai. Evelyn couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Are you really going to kill me?" asked Evelyn. She just couldn't believe it. She never thought Kai would actually think of killing her. It crushed Evelyn from inside. How could he? Did he feel nothing for her? Did Kai really have no empathy?

"This isn't for you" spoke up Kai, holding up the knife. It confused and frightened Evelyn even more. Before she could realize what was going on, Kai plunged the knife into his abdomen.

"NO" a scream left Evelyn's mouth. She was horrified. What did Kai just do? Blood started coming out of the wound. Kai dropped on his knees. Now he understood what pain feels like. Damn it hurt. Kai collapsed on the ground completely. Evelyn rushed to him after forcing herself to overcome the shocked state.

"Kai, no no no no no." Evelyn started sobbing. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she needed to save Kai. Anyhow. Evelyn couldn't let Kai die. He just can't die.

"Oh god." Evelyn held onto the knife handle. She slowly pulled it out while crying uncontrollably. Tear flooding out of her eyes. Kai was groaning in pain. He was on the verge of loosing his consciousness. Evelyn was able to pull the knife out. She pressed her hand against the wound. In order to minimize the blood loss as much as possible.

"Why? Why did you do it?" asked Evelyn when she felt Kai looking at her with half closed eyes. Kai could barely stay conscious.

"You really think I'm gonna live a life without you" said Kai with pain in his voice. He could barely speak. Hearing that Evelyn cried harder. She didn't want to be the reason behind Kai's untimely death. Evelyn wanted Kai to live. A happy, healthy and prosperous life. She inhaled a deep breath. She needed to use her magic to keep Kai alive. Evelyn closed her puffy red eyes and started chanting. But Kai stopped her. Evelyn looked down at Kai.

"First tell me, you're not breaking up with me and we'll be together" said Kai stubbornly.

"Kai let me help you first." Evelyn hissed at Kai. Getting angry because she was so damn scared that she was gonna loose Kai. What's she gonna do if something happened to him?

"Tell me you're not leaving me" said Kai with forceful tone of voice. Evelyn inhaled a deep breath. Why Kai always sabotage her like this?

"Kai please-"

"You or death Evelyn?"

"ME. Damn it. We'll be together. FOREVER. I'll never leave you Kai" said Evelyn desperately but meaning it for real. Kai sighed out in relief though he was in too much pain.

"I love you too" said Kai cupping Evelyn's face affectionately. She was still crying. Kai wiped away her tears.

"Please let me help you now." Evelyn pleaded. Kai nodded his head. She started chanting. It started lessening Kai's pain. He relaxed his muscles. Kai felt like falling asleep. Evelyn kept chanting. Thanks to her talented mind, Evelyn knew a couple of self made healing spells. She mostly healed her little siblings whenever they got hurt while playing or running around the house. Even though Evelyn never fixed a wound so deep, but it was worth a shot. They didn't have time to rush to the hospital anyway. Not to mention the inquire that would happen about how Kai got stabbed with a knife. What would they say then?

Evelyn really couldn't believe Kai was being suicidal just to get her back into his life. Kai knew how to hurt people but never himself. He hurt himself for her. Evelyn was shocked to say the least. After chanting for a long time and using a lot of magic, Kai's wound stopped bleeding and it started healing. However at a very slow pace. Though there would always be a scar there. Evelyn sighed out heavily. Kai was staring at her with unblinking eyes. Evelyn looked at him. Now that Kai would be okay, she started getting mad at him.

"I hate you." Evelyn said angrily. Kai smirked at that.

"Is that why you couldn't let me die?" Evelyn punched Kai in his shoulder. Startling him.

"Aww."

"You crazy lunatic psycho. Don't ever talk to me again." Evelyn yelled at Kai angrily. She decided to get up and leave. But Kai held her hand and prevented her from going away. He even pulled Evelyn closer to him. She fell on his chest. Their faces inches apart from each other. Kai wrapped his arms around Evelyn. Her face was strained with tears. And her eyes were still watery a little bit. A few hair strands were falling over Evelyn's face. Kai gently tucked them behind her ear. Their gaze locked and time stopped for them. Evelyn and Kai kept looking deeply into each others eyes. Getting completely lost in each others soul.

Kai pulled Evelyn down and their lips met gently. Both felt a spark going through them. This was one of their rare kisses where they felt really bonded with each other. The kiss was passionate yet slow and full of love. They weren't just kissing each other but committing to each other that they would always be together. That they will always love each other. It was an unbreakable promise between them.

Evelyn slowly pulled away from the kiss. Her breathing was heavy and short. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Kai. "I won't survive without you Kai. Promise me, you won't do anything like this ever again."

"I promise" said Kai with assured tone of voice. Evelyn embraced Kai tightly. She was holding onto him as if her life was depending on Kai. And it was. Evelyn really couldn't imagine her life without Kai in it. At that point, it was hard to tell, who loved who more.

Later at night, Kai walked downstairs in the basement of their mansion. Joey was there. Kai looked at him and smirked.

"Good job little brother."

**Flash Back**

_"Joey, you really like my car, don't you?" said Kai knowing his little brother really fancied his car. _

_"Yeah" said Joey being clueless. Kai showed Joey his car keys. Hanging from his finger. He gave it to Joey. Confusing his little brother even more. _

_"I need you to do something for me."_

**End Of Flashback**

"I still feel protected" said Kai.

Of course Kai wasn't gonna stab himself without having a protection spell cast on him first. A spell strong enough that could bring him back to life even if he died. After all Kai was crazy, and homicidal but not suicidal. Though Kai believed that Evelyn wouldn't let him die. And his assumption was correct. Thankfully. He had to do it. Kai wasn't ready to let Evelyn go. He'd never be ready for that. Kai really believed Evelyn belonged to him.

"You can take the spell off now" said Kai and Joey nodded his head. He started chanting and after a while the protected feeling Kai felt a moment ago was gone.

"Thanks" said Kai.

"You're still not gonna tell me what was it for, are you?" asked Joey. He really wanted to know what Kai was up to. Why did he need a protection spell?

"Nope" said Kai popping the P.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I'm good at keeping secrets" said Joey hopefully.

"Not this one little brother" said Kai nonchalantly.

"But-" Joey opened his mouth to protest but Kai shushed him immediately.

"Mind your own business Joey. If I don't want to tell you something, you shouldn't insist to know" said Kai with stern tone of voice. Getting a little pissed off. Joey realized that too and he apologized.

"Sorry Kai. I know you like to keep secrets." Kai rolled his eyes at that instead of regretting snapping at Joey.

"Whatever, give me my car keys." Kai put his hand out saying that. Joey furrowed his brows with confusion.

"I thought you are giving me your car." Joey asked feeling like a stupid.

"And you had it the entire day" said Kai and Joey scowled at him. "Oh come on, you didn't think I would actually give up my car to you just for a stupid protection spell, did you?"

Joey shook his head. Understanding he was fooled by his brother. "Actually that's exactly what I thought." said Joey.

"Well you thought wrong" stated Kai. "Now where are my keys?"

Sighing out heavily, Joey pulled out the car keys from his pants pocket and handed it back to Kai. "You're really selfish Kai" said Joey.

"Don't sound like you didn't already know that" said Kai nonchalantly while pocketing in the car keys.

"Good night brother" saying that Kai walked away while whistling a little bit. Joey could only shake his head to himself as he watched Kai leave. He's never gonna change. Ever.


	18. Chapter 18: I Am Your Gift

**AN: Warning- Lemons ahead**

**Chapter 18: I Am Your Gift  
**

"Happy birthday Kai!"

"Happy birthday to you too Josette."

"Happy birthday to both of you" said Joey. Hugging the twins. Kai and Josette were officially twenty one. One more year and one of them could finally be the leader of the Gemini coven. Of course Kai knew it would be him.

"Thank you" said Jo. After others wished them too, Josette looked around.

"Where's Evelyn?" she asked.

"Going crazy arranging your birthday breakfast" replied Joey. Jo sighed out at that.

"I told her not to do anything."

"When have I ever listened to you when it comes to throwing a party?" Evelyn said as she walked inside the dinning room, carrying bunch of birthday balloons. She handed them over to Joey.

"Seriously balloons? They are not four Eve" complained Joey hitting the balloons away from his face. Evelyn poked her tongue out at him childishly and then went straight to the twins.

"Happy birthday sis" she hugged Jo tightly. Jo hugged her back and smiled happily.

"Thank you." Evelyn pulled away from Jo and turned to Kai. He was looking at her with a smile and intensity in his eyes. Evelyn hugged Kai lightly.

"Happy birthday!" Evelyn said softly, blushing a little.

"I wanted you to wish me first" whispered Kai in her ear. Evelyn wasn't even in the house this morning. She was too busy arranging for the breakfast party. Evelyn couldn't say anything back. She had to pull away from Kai. After all they were midst their other siblings. Evelyn however gave Kai a mischievous smile that made him curious. What was Evelyn up to?

"Mike, Aiden step away from the cake right now." Evelyn said threateningly. She shooed them away from the cake box.

"Is it chocolate ice-cream cake?" asked Mike with serious interest.

"With m&amp;ms on it?" asked Aiden. His mouth is already watering.

"That is a surprise will be revealed after breakfast. Now everyone outside. We're going to enjoy a wonderful breakfast in the backyard" said Evelyn cheerfully but with commanding tone of voice.

"Lets go otherwise Eve will eat us for breakfast" said Joey teasing Evelyn. She narrowed her eyes at Joey and popped one of the balloons making him jump back. She laughed as Joey glared at her. They walked outside. A huge table was situated in the middle of the yard, with a shade over it. The place was decorated nicely. In a birthday party theme of course.

"This place looks great" said Josette. Admiring the view. "You did this all by yourself?" asked a heartfelt Jo.

"Yup" said Evelyn feeling proud of herself. Jo hugged Evelyn again.

"Thanks Eve."

"Jo don't pamper her so much. She's already spoiled enough" said Joey rolling his eyes at his sisters.

"I agree" quipped in Kai.

"Brothers" Jo and Evelyn said together shaking their head at the boys. Everyone sat at the table. Breakfast was already served. There were a lot of items but mostly Jo and Kai's favorites.

"Don't tell me you made all this" asked Kai to Evelyn.

"I didn't" said Evelyn straight away. "You know I'm a terrible cook. I ordered them all."

"You did?" asked Jo surprised that Evelyn did so much for their birthday breakfast.

"Why do you think I'm so sure everyone's gonna have a wonderful breakfast?" said Evelyn nonchalantly.

"Right cause the last time you made breakfast and father ate your pancakes, he had food poisoning." Kai reminded everyone making Evelyn blow her cheeks in anger. She heatedly glare at Kai. Joey on the other hand was laughing his ass off remembering that event.

"Which by the way was her first time at attempting to make breakfast" pointed out Joey.

"Ha ha hilarious" said Evelyn huffing with anger.

"I'm surprised father didn't ban her from the kitchen after that" said Kai.

"Okay enough boys" interjected Josette. They had tormented Evelyn enough for the day. "Speaking of father, where is he?"

"Busy in coven business, what else?" informed Evelyn. Everyone started enjoying an amazing breakfast. At the end, Evelyn went inside and brought out the birthday cake. She put it in the middle of the table. A huge dark forest cake.

"Yay" the little twins started clapping happily. Kids always get excited seeing a yummy cake. Evelyn put twenty candles on the cake and snapped her fingers. The candles lit up.

"Okay, make a wish" she said to Kai and Jo. They both looked at each other and wished something. Then blew the candles together. After cutting the cake and smudging cream on each others faces, specially on Evelyn's face, they ended the birthday breakfast.

"Your gifts are in the living room. Too bad I've to rush to school now" announced Evelyn. She looked at Joey.

"Coming?"

"No, I'm gonna bunk today. I'm kind of feeling tired" said Joey stretching out his body lazily.

"Right, after all you were up since four in the morning" said Evelyn sarcastically. Rolling her eyes at Joey.

"You can bunk too" suggested Kai kind of hopefully.

"Can't. I've got a quiz today" replied Evelyn.

"Of course" said Kai rolling his eyes. Evelyn said bye to her siblings and went to school. Others head back inside the house. There were piles of gift in the living room for Josette and Kai. Jo cheerfully started opening them. Kai played along. He desperately searched for Evelyn's gift though. But he didn't find any. There were gifts from Josette, Joey, Mike, Aiden and even from the twins. Of course the twins didn't shop themselves. Evelyn bought it on behalf of them. However there wasn't any gift that said to Kai from Evelyn. Kai was confused. It wasn't possible that Evelyn forgot to buy a gift for him. She did it deliberately. But why?

Kai kept wondering that all day. He was so tempted to go to Evelyn's school and spend some time with her. Kai didn't even get a chance to spend time with her last night. Evelyn didn't let him in cause she needed to sleep well before starting arrangement for the breakfast party.

"Kai, is something bothering you?" asked Josette noticing Kai being a little restless. He was looking at the clock every five seconds. It was almost five. Evelyn should be returning home by now. Where the hell was she? Wondered Kai.

"I'm fine" replied Kai shortly. He didn't bother sounding convincing. Jo started wondering in her mind, what was up with Kai? Suddenly someone called at their home phone. Mike picked it up since he was standing near it.

"Hello, Parker residence."

"Oh, okay. Bye." Mike put down the phone.

"Who was it?" Jo asked.

"Eve, she isn't coming home tonight. Something about having a girls' night with her friends" informed Mike.

"Oh okay" said Jo but Kai got pissed off. His nostril flared with anger. His fists closed tightly. Kai was so much looking forward to spend sometime with Evelyn. But obviously her stupid social life was more important than Kai. Bloody girls' night. Kai got up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jo watching Kai leave.

"Out" replied Kai rudely then he shut the door behind him with a bang as he walked out of the mansion.

"What the hell got into him?" Jo asked to herself.

Kai had only one place to go at this state. He was furious and public place wasn't an appropriate place. Kai headed towards his cave. His sanctuary. However at the moment, he felt like destroying it. Kai just wanted to destroy something that time to release his anger. He entered the cave. Kai stood in the middle and started breathing in and out heavily. Then suddenly he started kicking around the old fragile furniture pieces. The grimoires suffered at his hands too. Thankfully there wasn't anything living inside the cave otherwise Kai would've killed it in his rage.

At one point, Kai stopped, thankfully and he started breathing heavily. His anger was still there. "Well that was entertaining." Suddenly someone spoke up.

It startled Kai to no limit. He jumped back a little. Kai quickly turned around and saw Evelyn there, calmly leaning against the cave wall. She was there the entire time while Kai had his moment. Just being invisible. After Kai overcame his shocked state, he started calming down. He was still pissed off though.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at your 'girls' night'?" said Kai with bitter sarcasm.

"Well I had to come here. I haven't given you your birthday gift yet" said Evelyn with calm tone of voice. Kai's anger wasn't affecting her at all.

"I don't want any gift from you" said Kai angrily. Evelyn titled her head at Kai.

"Are you sure?" she asked innocently. Then she started opening up her shirt buttons. Kai froze in his spot. What the hell was she doing? Evelyn took off her shirt completely and revealed her blood red lacy bras. Kai gulped down but he didn't move from his spot. Evelyn slowly walked up to Kai. She leaned near his ear.

"I'm your birthday gift Kai. And I know, you want me." Evelyn put a kiss on Kai's sensitive spot near his ear. He almost shivered. Evelyn pulled away and winked at Kai. A smirk playing on her lips. Kai understood Evelyn had planned for this all along. The phone call was an excuse. She was never going on a girls' night out. A smile appeared on Kai's lips. His anger long gone.

Kai pulled Evelyn closer to him aggressively. She flushed against his chest. Then Kai ferociously captured her lips and started kissing her. Evelyn moaned out loud in the kiss. She managed to snap her fingers and a cotton mattress pad appeared in the cave with pillows and blanket in it. Kai was surprised again.

"I had a feeling this night will be very long" said Evelyn with a crooked smile and raised eye brows. Kai nodded his head with a grin. He lifted Evelyn up. She squealed delightfully. Kai walked over to the mattress and dropped both of them on it. He quickly got on top of Evelyn and started kissing her passionately.

"Mmm" Evelyn moaned out. Her body was craving for Kai and his addictive touches. Evelyn pushed Kai's jacket off while their mouths devoured each other passionately. Kissing each other hungrily. Kai broke apart from the kiss only to took off his t-shirt. He quickly connected their lips again. Evelyn opened her mouth and their tongue met. Their heated kiss deepened more. Kai kept his hands busy touching Evelyn everywhere, specially her breasts. Evelyn moaned loudly when Kai pinched her bra clad nipple. The sensation somehow hit her core. Evelyn started getting aroused.

Evelyn also roamed her hands over Kai's perfect body. His back, chest, torso, Evelyn was touching every inch of his skin. But she couldn't get enough of Kai. They stopped kissing when they both ran out of breaths. Kai attacked her neck right away. He kissed and licked her perfectly smooth skin. Sometimes Kai bit and sucked lightly. Giving her love bites. Evelyn had her eyes closed. The sensation was increasing with each passing second. She reached Kai's pants and unbuckled his belt. Evelyn managed to take off his pants and underwear with a little bit help from Kai. His thickness was already growing. Evelyn wrapped her fingers around it and started to stroke Kai gently. It immediately started growing faster and a groan of pleasure left Kai's throat.

Kai went back to ravishing her neck. Evelyn was feeling amazing having Kai's naked body lying on top of her. She relished under his weight. Kai kissed down to Evelyn's chest. Though he admired her red lacy bras but that particular moment, it was offending him. Kai almost tore it away from Evelyn. She giggled at his impatience. Kai immediately took a hard nipple in his mouth and started suckling on it. Evelyn arched her back and moaned with pleasure. Kai grabbed her other breast and started messaging it with his amazing hand. Evelyn bit on her bottom lip in ecstasy.

Kai became hard as rock while feeling Evelyn's bare chest. He started kissing down Evelyn's body. Leaving a trail of hot kisses from her breasts to her bikini line. Kai unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Then he grabbed her panties and removed them too. Evelyn lay naked in front of him. Kai roamed his eyes over her perfect body first. He felt his manhood twitching immediately. Evelyn blushed as she saw undeniable hunger in Kai's eyes. Her own eyes darkened due to lust and desire.

Kai went down on her. He started kissing her core. "Oh- my- oh god" screams left Evelyn's mouth. Thankfully they were inside a cave in the woods.

Kai kissed her nerve bundle and started sucking on it. Evelyn arched up her hips and threw her head back. Her eyes went hazy with pleasure. Kai didn't stop. He kept going. Running his tongue inside her folds and tasting her wetness. Torturing her with extreme pleasure. Evelyn tasted a little sweet and smelled very intoxicating. If Kai could've gotten any harder, he would've. His erection was already standing up. Kai put two fingers into her entrance. He started pumping in and out.

"Kai, mmm don't stop. Don't stop." Kai obeyed her and kept going faster while his mouth latched onto her nerve bud.

"Oh my god!" Evelyn yelled out loud as she came hard. She was breathing very heavily. That was one hell of an orgasm. Kai went back to her lips. He kissed Evelyn strongly. Making her lips swollen. Evelyn also wrapped her arms around Kai passionately.

"I need you, NOW" growled out Kai. He couldn't wait anymore. Evelyn nodded her head. She kissed him her permission. Kai grabbed his length and guided it inside Evelyn. Both of them moaned out loud. Evelyn threw her head back. So did Kai. Evelyn was tight enough and wet and hot. Kai felt immense pleasure pushing inside her. The moment was so intense. Finally Kai had her. Finally he was making Evelyn his. It was a dream coming true for Kai. A dream he thought would never come true when Kai was younger.

"Oh Kai" Evelyn moaned. She bit onto his shoulder and sank her nails into his skin. Kai was quite thick and long. He was going all the way inside her. Kai pressed his forehead against Evelyn. He pulled out and thrust back inside. And he was doing it with real feelings. He was savoring each and every movement between them. Every thrust took Evelyn's breath away. Kai was being so intense.

"I love you Kai" poured out of Evelyn's lips. Kai pressed his lips against hers and kissed her affectionately. Telling her in his way that he loved her too. Kai buried his face in the crook of her neck. Inhaling her scent deeply. Evelyn held onto his buttock and willed him to go faster as she wrapped her long legs around Kai. She just couldn't get enough. Kai increased his pace and started going faster. He hit spots in Evelyn that she never knew existed.

Kai grabbed Evelyn's hands and intertwined their fingers. He pinned their hands above her head. Both of them were sweating a lot. Evelyn tried to free her hands because she wanted to wrap her arms around Kai but Kai didn't let her. His dominating nature increased their passion even more. Evelyn felt her walls coming down. She was going to orgasm soon.

"Kai, I am gonna-" Evelyn couldn't finish. She gasped out loud instead. She came harder than before. It shook her entire body. Kai followed her soon. He shot his loads inside Evelyn. Kai sighed out heavily. Having his much needed release at last. Kai let go of Evelyn's hands and collapsed on her. He buried his face in her chest. Kai didn't pull out of her though. He kept breathing heavily. Evelyn ran fingers through Kai's hair. She was exhausted herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly after letting Kai take his rest. Of course she was concerned about Kai's well being. Kai was no virgin but it seemed he had sex after a very long time. However he was amazing though. Kai chuckled a little at Evelyn's question. He looked up and gazed into Evelyn's eyes.

"I'm more than okay." Kai kissed her lips softly. "Thank you."

"This is the best birthday gift ever" said Kai really meaning it. He slowly pulled out of Evelyn and rolled over her. Kai lay beside Evelyn and gathered her into his arm.

"You're welcome" said Evelyn sighing out in contentment. Kai kissed the top of her hair.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked sounding genuinely concern.

"I've never felt better" said Evelyn sighing out again. She snuggled closer to Kai. The blanket nicely wrapped around them. Keeping them warm and cozy. Evelyn was being very quiet. She had a question in her mind. A very important one.

"What are you thinking about?" Kai asked caressing Evelyn's face lightly.

"Tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow." Evelyn sighed out heavily and looked into Kai's eyes. "Our lives will be very different from now on. And I'm kind of feeling nervous about it, Kai."

"I understand but Evelyn, we're in this together remember. You'll always have me with you."

"I'm counting on it" said Evelyn kissing Kai softly. She turned around and let Kai embrace her from behind. Sighing out in contentment, Evelyn closed her eyes. Enjoying the moment, both of them slowly drifted off to sleep into each others arms. This was the beginning of a new chapter of their love story. Neither Evelyn, nor Kai knew what to expect in their lives from now on. But they would always be grateful for this day.


	19. Chapter 19: Faith, Love And Hope

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your reviews. WARNING: Lemons. **

**Chapter 19: Faith, Love And Hope  
**

Evelyn was walking towards Kai's secret cave. She didn't see him all day. Something was off about Kai lately. He seemed a little lost and troubled. Kai didn't say anything out loud but Evelyn could read him like reading a text book. And it was worrying Evelyn.

Their romance was going on great though. Evelyn was completely in love with Kai. And she really believed that Kai was changing himself for good. He didn't do anything psychopathic in a while. Kai was being very normal. It made Evelyn very happy. It gave her hope that one day Kai would be normal like everyone else. As they say, love can conquer all. In Evelyn and Kai's story, Evelyn's love would conquer over Kai's sociopath nature. Their one and only problem was, keeping their relationship a secret from everyone else. It didn't allow them to spend a lot of time together. The secret lovers had to wait the entire day to finally be able to kiss each other. It didn't help Kai's abnormal sex drive at all. Poor thing.

Evelyn entered the cave. She found Kai there. He was standing over the old table. A Grimoire open in front of him on the table. Evelyn put down her backpack and walked up to Kai. She knew he sensed her already. But Kai didn't turn around to greet her unlike other times. It made Evelyn more curious and eager to find out what was going through Kai's head. Evelyn embraced Kai from behind and planted a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Hey" said Evelyn softly.

"Hi" was Kai's only response. He still didn't even look at Evelyn. His eyes were glued to the spell book instead. Evelyn sighed out heavily. She had to talk to him. She needed to find out what was troubling Kai so much.

"Kai, I've been noticing for a couple days. Your mood is really off lately" said Evelyn. She faced Kai and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Nothing" said Kai sighing out heavily. "I just miss practicing magic. You don't know how much it sucks not to have your own power." Evelyn's eyes softened hearing that. She understood his pain well even though she couldn't quite relate to Kai. It has been a while since Kai took magic from anyone and practiced spells. He must be really missing it. Evelyn thought about it for a moment.

"I think I can help" said Evelyn. Kai's head snapped up and he looked into Evelyn's eyes.

"No, I'm not taking magic from you. I don't wanna hurt you" said Kai at once. Evelyn smiled at Kai softly and cupped his face affectionately.

"I know you don't want to. But seeing you unhappy doesn't exactly make me feel cheerful either" said Evelyn slowly caressing Kai's face with her thumb. Kai vehemently shook his head.

"No, I've already hurt you enough Eve." Evelyn pressed a finger against Kai's soft lips and silenced him. She embraced Kai dearly and told him-

"Listen to me Kai." Evelyn spoke softly yet seriously. "I can't be happy if you're not. I want you to take magic from me. I love you enough to endure a little bit pain."

Kai pulled away from Evelyn and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Kai asked. His face lightening up a bit and his dull mood changing already. Evelyn nodded her head assuring Kai.

"I'm sure."

Evelyn put her hand in front of Kai. Without breaking their eye contact, Kai held her hand and started consuming Evelyn's magic. Evelyn winched a little bit as pain coursed through her body. Kai however felt euphoric. It had been a long time since Kai had magic in his system. For a moment Kai wanted to forget about Evelyn and take every bit of her magic. But he controlled himself. Kai was selfish enough not to let anything happen to Evelyn cause he needed her more than anything else. Even more than magic sometimes.

Kai left Evelyn's hand. She was breathing heavily. Evelyn tried to calm down her fast beating heart. She had almost forgot how it felt to give Kai her magic. And it's one hell of a nasty painful feeling. Kai looked happy though. Actually he looked blissful. Which made up for the pain.

"Thank you" whispered out Kai. Feeling extremely good.

"You're welcome" said Evelyn, giving Kai a love filled smile. Evelyn obviously felt a little weak after giving Kai her magic. Kai was staring at Evelyn with unblinking eyes. When Evelyn looked up, their eyes locked. Kai slowly cupped Evelyn's face. Before either of them could realize, they were kissing each other. The kiss felt very different. It simply felt magical. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and pulled him closer to her. Deepening the kiss and intensifying it. Kai lifted Evelyn off the ground and sat her on the table. Evelyn wrapped her legs around Kai's lean waist. Their hips pressed into each other. It made both of them moan into the kiss. The old table was quite fragile. It started cracking under their passion.

"The couch" Evelyn stated in between the kisses. Kai obeyed her and carried her to the couch. Their lips never parted for once. Kai sat down on the couch and had Evelyn straddling him. Evelyn moaned loudly into the kiss as her southern region rubbed against Kai's crotch rather roughly. Their lips kept moving against each other and their tongue played along. Evelyn wildly and desperately took off Kai's jacket and t-shirt. She left his lips and started kissing Kai's jawline. Evelyn bit his earlobe and sucked onto it passionately making Kai close his eyes and moan a little. Her hands ran across Kai's chest meanwhile. Kai was also busy grabbing Evelyn's buttocks and squeezing them with his palm.

Evelyn left a trail of hot open mouthed kisses from Kai's earlobe to his chest. She licked one of his nipples and bit onto it. Kai groaned in pleasure. He grabbed onto Evelyn's hair and pulled her away as he couldn't handle the sensation anymore. It was time for Kai to get dominated. Evelyn watched as Kai quickly opened her shirt buttons and revealed her bras. Kai held onto her bra clad breasts and started feeling them. He got down there and started kissing her chest. Evelyn closed her eyes and moaned. She threw her head back a little. Her bottom getting wet very much. Kai was feeling the same. To prove that a bulge appeared in his pants.

Evelyn started to unbuckle Kai's belt. She gracefully opened the zipper and managed to free Kai. His length was getting very hard. Kai inhaled a sharp breath as Evelyn started stroking him. To return the favor, Kai reached inside Evelyn's skirt and started rubbing her through the panties.

"Kai" his name poured out of Evelyn's lips. Kai, the name sounded so enchanting when Evelyn says it like that. Kai couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even bother to take off her panties. He pushed the garment aside enough to reveal Evelyn's wet entrance. He lifted Evelyn up a little and made her sit on his thickness. Both of them sighed out in pleasure and relief. Evelyn started to move her lower body against Kai. Soon they found their rhythm. It was simply erotic and extremely sensational. Kai captured Evelyn's lips again. The kiss was more ferocious than before. Kai started fondling with her breasts as well. After a moment, Kai pulled away from the kiss and started devouring Evelyn's neck and collarbones. Both of them sweating like hell and breathing heavily. But they would have kept going forever if they could have. Kai pulled out Evelyn's left breast from her bras and started suckling onto her nipple. Having sex while half dressed was their thing. Because most of the time they got to do it places where they could be interrupted any moment. They always needed to rush things up and finish it quickly. Rarely they could spend a long time with each other.

"Oh god" yelled out Evelyn in ecstasy as Kai started rubbing her clitoris quite mercilessly. Kai pulled away from her breasts and watched Evelyn as he tortured her with extreme pleasure. Evelyn furrowed her brows. She had her eyes closed. She seemed to be in pain but actually the sensation was too much for Evelyn to handle.

"Yes, come for your brother Evelyn." Just as Kai said that, Evelyn exploded.

"Oh my god." she screamed out. Kai violently kept thrusting into her. Wanting to have his own release. Just as Evelyn said his name again, Kai achieved his climax as well. His seed filled Evelyn's womb. She moaned softly for that. Evelyn collapsed on Kai. She buried her face in the crook of Kai's neck. Kai also hid his face in Evelyn's hair and inhaled deeply. Both of them stopped and kept breathing heavily. Their loud breathing was the only thing that could be heard inside the cave. The air smelled like sex in there. Their heart was beating crazily. Once they calmed down enough, Evelyn pulled away from the embrace. She softly pressed her lips against Kai's and then pressed her forehead against his.

"We should go back" whispered out Evelyn. "You're suppose to cook dinner today."

"Jo would do it if I don't show up" said Kai smirking a little.

"No, she has a date tonight. Besides, I am craving for your lasagna." Kai sighed out heavily.

"Fine" saying that he pulled out of Evelyn. She immediately missed having him inside but Evelyn didn't say anything. Knowing Kai's recovery time, he would get hard again. Kai pulled up his pants. Evelyn started fixing her dress as well.

"Do you have water?" asked Kai getting up from the couch.

"It's in my backpack" replied Evelyn while buttoning up her shirt. She noticed a few love bites on her breasts but thankfully they could be hidden. Kai pulled out a half full water bottle and started drinking from it.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a round, weird looking thing inside Evelyn's backpack. Kai pulled it out and started examining it curiously.

"What's this?" Kai asked. Evelyn looked up. She walked over to Kai and took it from his hand.

"This is called an ascendent." Evelyn replied.

"What's it for?" asked Kai curiously. Evelyn sighed out a little before answering.

"That is the key of the prison world. I've to give it to dad today." said Evelyn with hesitation in her voice. There was a pause before Kai spoke up again.

"You never talk to me about this so called prison you and dad and that Bennett witch are creating" said Kai pointing it out.

"That's because I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to you about it, considering you know-" Evelyn didn't finish the sentence. Kai did it for her.

"Considering you wanted to initially create it for me." Evelyn sighed out heavily and nodded her head.

"I just don't want to remind you all the time that I thought about imprisoning you" said Evelyn looking down at the ground. Kai held her chin and made her look up. He looked into her eyes.

"Evelyn, I got over it a long time ago. I'd actually like for you to talk to me about this prison world. It seems quite fascinating" said Kai with serious interest. Evelyn thought about it for a moment.

"Okay."

Evelyn and Kai walked over to the couch and settled down. Evelyn began talking.

"Well, at first I was confused about how I wanted the prison to be like. After a lot of thinking, I came up with a few ideas. So now, once dad and Ms. Sheila Bennett finish creating the prison or prison world, it will be the exact same as the real world. There will be houses, stores, shopping malls, hospitals, restaurants, I mean everything. Except for people or any living being. The prisoner will be the only person in that world. All alone."

"That doesn't sound too bad" commented Kai.

"Really? Living eternity all alone doesn't sound bad to you."

"What do you mean by eternity? Wouldn't the prisoner die in the prison world at some point?" asked Kai curiously. Evelyn shook her head in reply.

"That's the beauty of it. The prisoner won't be able to die in his prison world, age or move forward or escape for that matter. He'll live one single day on repeat. Forever. And it will be the day the prisoner will be sent to the prison world." Evelyn explained elaborately.

"Tell me that's not your idea" said Kai seeing his little sister in a different light that time. Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"It is." She simply stated.

"Well that's cruel of you" said Kai with nonchalant tone of voice.

"It's not cruelty. It's justice. Only very evil and irredeemable people will be sent to live in the prison worlds."

"Did you just say prison worlds?" asked Kai with raised eye brows. He couldn't believe his own ears. Evelyn nodded her head.

"There will be separate prison worlds for each prisoner. Whereas the Bennett witch will create the spells for activating the prison world, dad or should I say the leader of the Gemini coven will keep the prison worlds in functioning mode. So after dad whoever ends up being the coven leader-"

"That will be me" quipped in Kai.

"Of course" said Evelyn shaking her head a little. "The power for the prison worlds will come from you."

Kai engrained all the information in his mind. "I have one more question" said Kai after sometime.

"What?"

"How could a prisoner escape from there?" Kai asked quite seriously yet with mirthfulness in his voice. He didn't want to show Evelyn exactly how serious he was about this particular information. Evelyn however rolled her eyes at him.

"Kai, why would there be an escape route for the prisoner?" asked Evelyn then she stilled for a moment.

"Hold on, are you worried that one day someone will put you in there?"

"Well that is a possibility isn't it? What if I'm pure evil and irredeemable. You'll put me in there then, won't you?" said Kai looking at Evelyn intensely. He was trying to sound humorous but Kai was actually being very serious. Evelyn sighed out heavily.

"You're not evil Kai. I'll never let any harm come to you. Don't you trust me?" Evelyn asked with a little hurt in her voice. Kai sighed out heavily. Realizing that he hurt her feelings.

"Yes, I do trust you Eve. It's father I don't trust. You know he hates me. And since he's gonna hold onto the key, who knows when he'll feel like using it on me." Evelyn understood Kai's worries. She made Kai look into her eyes.

"Listen to me Kai. I created the prison world. I know everything about it. Even if father or anyone else ever put you in there, I'll be able to get you out of there even without using the ascendent. And once I get you out, father and I will have one hell of a fight for sure." Evelyn said with assured tone of voice.

"But still Evelyn, what if you can't get me out? I should at least know how to get out of there." Kai insisted his little sister. Sighing out heavily, Evelyn replied-

"It'll be next to impossible Kai. I've pretty much made sure that no prisoner could escape. Although, if the prisoner ever get access of the ascendent, a Bennett witch and a massive power source to draw from, he might be able to escape. But since a Bennett witch will never be trapped with a prisoner in the prison world, it's impossible to escape from there."

"Got it" said Kai not liking what he just heard. "So if someone puts me in there, I'll just be stuck there forever." This time Evelyn couldn't help but chuckle a little. Kai being paranoid was kind of cute.

"You let me worry about that. Besides, no one's putting you in there." Evelyn kissed Kai on his cheek saying that. If Evelyn wasn't so much in love with Kai, she'd be a little careful about giving so much information to Kai about the prison world. But Evelyn loved Kai, trusted him and had faith in him that he wouldn't betray her trust, ever.

"Let's go. We're already late" said Evelyn getting up from the couch. Kai got up too. Evelyn started walking but Kai stopped her.

"Evelyn?" she looked at Kai and raised her eye brows at him in a questioning manner.

"I love you" said Kai. And he sounded really convincing. Evelyn smiled at him happily.

"I know."


	20. Chapter 20: The Annual Dance

**Chapter 20: The Annual Dance  
**

It was annual dance at Evelyn's high school. Her junior year is almost over. Evelyn and Kai had a lot of things planned for the summer vacation. It involved a long road trip, adventures, excitement and of course a lot of love making during the journey. Obviously they had to pose a different story in front of the family. Evelyn insisted on going to a concert happening in New York and Kai unhappily volunteered to take her there. No one suspected a thing.

"You look beautiful" praised Josette as she watched Evelyn in the mirror, dressed up gorgeously for the dance.

"Thanks Jo" said Evelyn smiling.

"I'm surprised no one's escorting you to the dance. You should've had a date" said Jo straightening a non existing wrinkle on Evelyn's dress. It was highly unlikely that no one asked Evelyn out for the dance.

"No, I've decided to go with just friends this year" said Evelyn. Not to mention, Kai would throw a king sized tantrum if she went with anyone to the dance. It was already bad enough that he couldn't escort her himself to the dance.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful time" said Jo smiling at Evelyn.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to an amazing evening" said Evelyn. She sighed out a little. Evelyn was inwardly feeling a little nervous. She may not be dancing with Kai tonight but she did dress up for him. And Evelyn wanted to impress Kai. She wanted him to look at her and not be able to look away.

"Could you please check if Kai is ready? He's suppose to drive me to the dance" said Evelyn to Jo.

"He's already waiting for you downstairs" informed Jo. Evelyn's heart skipped a beat hearing that. Before she could get lost in her own thoughts, Jo asked a question-

"Eve, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Evelyn.

"How did you and Kai get so close?" Evelyn's face turned pale immediately. A lump formed in her throat that she gulped down.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked with a bit shaky voice. Jo couldn't know anything, could she? No it was impossible. Evelyn and Kai were very careful.

"I just mean that before you would barely talk to Kai but now you two are very comfortable around each other. You can even push him around now. Kai does things for you he wouldn't even do for me or Joey. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm just curious to know what broke the ice?"

Evelyn gave out a nervous laugh. "Well what can I say? Relationships develop Jo. Besides, wasn't I always closer to Kai when I was little?"

"Yeah that you were. And he loved you so much. Kai was very protective of you. He once beat up Joey because he made you cry somehow. I guess that love returned" said Jo. You've no idea. Evelyn thought in her mind.

"I'm glad it did" said Evelyn really meaning it.

"Let's go. If you make Kai wait any longer that love might disappear" said Jo humorously. Evelyn laughed at that. She and Jo walked over to the stairs. Kai was standing at the bottom. He was dressed casually since he wasn't exactly going to the dance. He was just driving his sister there. Kai looked up and saw Evelyn. He was blown away by her beauty right away. Evelyn was wearing a white dress. It made her look like a bride. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. Evelyn looked like a princess from the fairy tales.

Evelyn stood in front of Kai with a nice smile. "How do I look?" She asked Kai casually when Evelyn really wanted to know what Kai thought.

"Get changed right now" said Kai with stern tone of voice. Both Jo and Evelyn were taken aback by that. The sisters looked at each other before looking back at Kai.

"What? Why?" asked Jo while Evelyn frowned at Kai with confusion.

"What why? I can't have guys hitting on her all night. You have any idea what kind of perverted thoughts are gonna conjure up in their mind after seeing her like this." This time Jo rolled her eyes at Kai and Evelyn lowered her face to hide her smile. As usual Kai was feeling protective of Evelyn. It was really attractive. It made Evelyn love Kai even more.

"Shut up Kai" Jo scolded her twin. "It's the annual dance. Let her enjoy."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn" said Kai.

"No one's saying that" said Evelyn as she started walking towards the door. She waved bye to Jo and left the mansion with Kai. When Kai drove far enough from the mansion, he suddenly pulled over.

"What happened?" asked Evelyn with confusion. Kai held her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Without saying anything, Kai slammed his lips against Evelyn's. He kept their lips locked for a while before pulling away. Kai looked deeply into her eyes. The intensity was unnerving.

"I had to kiss you" confessed Kai. Evelyn blushed beautifully. She really did look like a newly wed bride that moment.

"I wanted to kiss you too" said Evelyn. Her gaze falling on Kai's soft and alluring lips.

"Why do I want you so much Evelyn?" Kai asked out loud more to himself than to his sister. Evelyn sighed out deeply. She affectionately touched Kai's face.

"I guess we'll never know." Saying that Evelyn kissed Kai again. It was a sweet and gentle kiss yet filled with feelings and love. Evelyn pulled away quickly and slowly wiped the lipstick smudge off Kai's lips.

"Let's go. I'm getting late for the dance" said Evelyn making Kai roll his eyes.

"Yes, the stupid dance. Do you really have to go? You can skip it. We could go somewhere else. You know somewhere private" said Kai smirking a little. Evelyn gave Kai a playful angry look.

"No Kai, I have to go. I'm part of the management and decoration committee. I have to be there tonight."

"Alright alright, chill. I'm taking you there. But after the dance you're all mine" said Kai, demanding like a needy boyfriend. Evelyn rolled her eyes but a smile graced her lips.

"Okay, now drive."

Kai pulled over in the school parking lot. It was full of cars. The dance was taking place in the hall. Young girls and boys were dressed amazingly. They were chatting up with each other. Everyone was having a great time. The music was great too. Kai looked around the place. He roamed his eyes over each and every boy like a predator. He considered each one of them a threat. And felt that he needed to protect Evelyn from every one of them.

"I'm going in there with you" Kai suddenly announced. It surprised Evelyn.

"What? No, Kai you can't go in there."

"Sure I can. We're witches remember. Cloak me" commanded Kai. Evelyn opened her mouth to protest but Kai shushed her.

"You're looking so beautiful little sis. I just don't want you out of my sight" said Kai nonchalantly.

"Kai!" Evelyn exclaimed with annoyance as Kai called her little sis again. He wasn't allowed to call her that when they were alone. Kai didn't care though but to keep Evelyn happy he did what she asked him to do. Well sometime at least. Kai sighed out heavily while rolling his eyes. Why couldn't Evelyn do something simply because he asked her to do it? He always needed to persuade her. Well it did make her more desirable. She wasn't easy to get or deal with.

"Come on Eve, I'll buy you a new lingerie. I recall destroying one the other day" said Kai smirking. Evelyn shook her head at him. Kai was so stubborn. Evelyn also couldn't help but blush and feel a little tingly as she remembered the day Kai was talking about. It was one hell of a wild and passionate love making session. Evelyn had to go with their father to visit Sheila Bennett at Whitmore College. She was away from home for a couple of days. It practically drove Kai crazy. It also made him realize that he could never stay away from Evelyn. Ever. He was completely addicted to her. So when Evelyn got back home, Kai devoured her like a savage. Truthfully Evelyn was a little startled to see Kai like that. But she didn't think much about it. Kai missed her a lot. That was it. At least for her.

"Bribing" said Evelyn sighing out heavily. "Not cool."

"Evelyn please. I really wanna go with you" pleaded Kai. Bribing didn't work but pleading must. Evelyn simply can't resist that.

"You mean you really wanna keep an eye on me" said Evelyn rolling her eyes.

"Taking care of you is my job. After all I am your big brother. Do you want me to start reciting my other responsibilities towards you?"

"Please don't. Fine. I'm cloaking you" said Evelyn giving in Kai's demand as always. She chanted some spells and Kai disappeared. For everyone else at least. Evelyn could still see him. Kai and Evelyn entered the dance together. Evelyn quickly spotted her friends and walked over to them.

"Hey girls!" Evelyn greeted her friends and classmates.

"Hey Evelyn. Wow you're looking magnificent." Her friends kept complimenting her and she was complimenting her friends.

"So you really showed up alone without a date" said one of her friends.

"Yeah, I told you I don't have a date" said Evelyn. Her friends smiled at each other mysteriously. "What?" Evelyn asked confused.

"You know what this means right? It means every boy who has their eyes on you, is gonna try and dance with you tonight." Her friends explained. Evelyn shook her head though.

"No, everyone already has their partners."

"We'll see" said Evelyn's friends. She shook her head and neglected their warning.

"I'm gonna go get a drink."

Kai watched Evelyn from distance. He was looking at her like a vulture. Evelyn got herself a drink. She only took a sip when a boy walked up to her. Kai recognized him immediately. It was that Jackass who dared to take his Evelyn out on a date. What the hell was he doing? Kai thought to himself. He soon got his answers when Jackson put his hand out to Evelyn. He was obviously asking for a dance. Too bad he didn't remember anything. If Jackson did, he wouldn't even dare to look at Evelyn let alone wish to dance with her.

Evelyn hesitated a little but as Jackson insisted, she put her hand into his and let Jackson take her to the dance floor. She did it mostly out of guilt. For almost getting Jackson killed once while she and Kai were fighting. It had been a while but still, Evelyn felt really guilty about that till the day. However, Kai started boiling with anger as he watched them starting to dance. Kai focused his gaze on the hand that held Evelyn's waist. He wanted to cut it off then and there. Kai actually started to breath heavily. He was getting so mad that he was finding it difficult to breath.

Jackson holding Evelyn's hand also didn't help Kai's anger at all. Jackson was talking to Evelyn, grinning like an idiot. Evelyn was also smiling at him and talking back. Kai on the other hand saw nothing but red that moment. Jackson swirled Evelyn around couple of times before letting her go.

"Thanks for the dance Evelyn. It was such an honor" said Jackson kissing Evelyn's knuckle. She didn't blush or felt flattered. Jackson didn't have any effect on Evelyn at all. It was like she was immune to his charms.

"The pleasure is all mine Jackson" said Evelyn out of politeness. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go finish my drink."

Evelyn walked away from Jackson but that didn't calm down Kai. His temper kept rising. He was too angry to not do something, anything. Eventually the dance was over. Everyone started leaving for home slowly. Evelyn found Kai. She didn't notice the dark look on his face. Evelyn was just having a really good time to notice that.

"Hey, ready to go to some place private?" Evelyn whispered in Kai's ear seductively. If Kai wasn't so mad, he would've shivered a little.

"Get inside the car. I'll be right back" said Kai making Evelyn confused.

"Where are you going?" Evelyn asked but Kai didn't reply back. He just kept walking. Pushing people aside roughly. But since people couldn't see him as Kai was still cloaked under Evelyn's spell, they had no one to yell at when they turned around. His behavior confused Evelyn to no limit. What suddenly got into Kai? Evelyn was going to follow Kai but suddenly some of her friends surrounded her and started asking her questions about how she has planned to spend the summer vacation. Evelyn got tangled in questions.

Kai on the other hand started looking for Jackson. He wasn't in the hall. He definitely wasn't in the parking lot. Kai started going to each floor of the school building. On the second floor Kai heard some noises coming from the boys' washroom. Someone was talking to someone. Kai carefully walked over there and ajar the door slightly. It allowed him to peek inside. And there he was. Jackson. His prey. Jackson wasn't alone though. He was with one of his friends.

A devilish smirk appeared on Kai's face. His prey was already trapped. Kai opened the door and barged inside. As the boys couldn't see him, it startled them to death. Kai grabbed Jackson's friend first. He held the boy's head and smashed it against the wall. The poor boy blacked out immediately. Jackson started shouting.

"Oh god, what the fuck? Who's there? WHO'S THERE?" it didn't need confirmation that Jackson was scared. Kai answered his question brutally. He grabbed his head and smashed it into the mirror in the washroom. The mirror broke into pieces as Jackson gave out a cry of pain. Kai smirked seeing the pleasing sight of blood. Jackson immediately started bleeding from his cuts and wounds. Unfortunately he didn't pass out. Kai kicked and punched him for a while. Then Kai's eyes fell on his hands. The same hands he touched Evelyn with. His Evelyn. Anger shot up in Kai right away. Kai grabbed Jackson's hand in a tight grip. The one that held Evelyn's waist specifically. Jackson was too freaked out to fight. Something invisible knocked out his friend and was beating the life out of him. Who wouldn't freak out?

Kai dragged Jackson towards the washroom entrance door. He put Jackson's hand on the door frame. Then he shut the door on his hand forcefully. Instantly breaking a few bones. Jackson yelled out loud in unbearable pain. Kai didn't stop there. He kept closing the door on his hand repeatedly. Until Jackson's hand turned into a pulp. Kai being cruelly violent was nothing surprising. Just because he loved Evelyn that didn't mean he ever stopped being a psychopath. Kai let go of Jackson's hand. He fell on the ground while lightly groaning in pain. Jackson was barely conscious. Kai himself was sweating. Blood covered his fingers.

Kai lazily walked over to the bowl and started washing his hands. He splashed some water on his face too. Even though he was invisible for others but Evelyn could still see him. And Kai didn't want to ruin their wonderful night ahead. Thinking of Evelyn, Kai quickly left. He should go before Evelyn comes looking for him and witness the gruesome sight. It was good that school would be closed from tomorrow, so chances of Evelyn hearing about Jackson and his friend was minimal. Not to mention they aren't going to be in Portland for most of the summer.

Kai met with Evelyn near the entrance of the school building. He was right. Evelyn was indeed looking for him. She uncloaked him first then started inquiring about his whereabouts. "Kai where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you."

"Nature's call" said Kai showing Evelyn his pinky finger. Evelyn rolled her eyes at Kai's smirking face.

"Let's go. My feet are killing me" said Evelyn. Muttering curses at her high heels. Kai looked around and saw that no one was there to watch them. Without saying anything, Kai swooped Evelyn up in his arms and started carrying her bridal style. Evelyn giggled delightfully. It was music to Kai's ear. So was Jackson's painful screams but Evelyn's laugh was better and his favorite. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at Kai affectionately.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Evelyn asked playfully.

"You did but I wouldn't mind you reminding me again. In that private place of course" said Kai smirking. Evelyn smiled and buried her face in the curve of Kai's neck. She inhaled his intoxicating scent deeply and sighed out in contentment. Kai slowly carried her to his car. All the while thinking, mine, mine, mine.

Miles away at a hospital. A patient's condition suddenly got worse. He became unstable. His organs were failing quickly. Doctors and nurses rushed into the ICU to help Ronny. Try their best to keep him alive. Sam also had his eyes glued on Ronny from the door. He was praying for his friend to be alright. Even though it seemed unlikely. At one point, Ronny came back to his senses and woke up from the coma during his last moments. However it wasn't a good sign. Doctors knew they can't save him but still they kept trying. Sam realized that too. It forced him to barge inside the ICU.

The nurses immediately started to push him out but Ronny saw him and signaled for him to come closer to him. Seeing the dying patient asking for his friend, the doctors allowed Sam to go near Ronny. He was trying to say something. But he couldn't talk. Ronny was in too much shock and pain and fear. Sam leaned closer to him. He realized Ronny probably wanted to say the name of the culprit.

"Yes Ronny, who is it? Tell me, who is it?"

Ronny put his mouth near Sam's ear. He managed to whisper out the name.

"Malachai Parker"

And with that Ronny took his last breath. Sam couldn't believe this. Joey's brother Malachai did this to Ronny. But why?

"Did he say any name?" asked one of the doctors immediately after confirming Ronny's death. It was after all a police case. Sam looked at the doctor and quickly lied.

"No, no he couldn't tell."

Sam had a clear reason for lying. He wanted to solve the mystery himself.


	21. Chapter 21: Trouble In Paradise

**AN: WARNING: Lemons. **

**Chapter 21: Trouble In Paradise**

Evelyn was rushing towards her class. She was already late. The beginning of her senior was fantastic. Well her summer was better since she got to spend it with Kai. They never went to New York for any concert. Instead Kai and Evelyn were on a road trip. They went to places and had a lot of fun together. Since Kai and Evelyn were amongst strangers, they got to be boyfriend and girlfriend the entire journey. At a small town restaurant Kai even proposed to Evelyn to marry him. Evelyn of course said yes and they kissed each other while everyone surrounding them applauded and congratulated them. Of course when they came back home, Evelyn and Kai were back to being siblings and secret lovers.

"Oops sorry!" Evelyn apologized because when she turned a corner she bumped into someone. Before Evelyn could realize anything, she was whisked into the coach's office across the corridor. Evelyn looked up and obviously found Kai there. Smirking down at her obnoxiously.

"Kai what are you doing here?" asked Evelyn in a playful scolding tone of voice. She was already getting late for her class.

"I missed you" said Kai innocently. With a playful smile on his lips. Evelyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Kai, I just arrived at school. We ate breakfast together less than an hour ago" said Evelyn. Kai only wrapped his arms around Evelyn in reply.

"47 minutes, 22 seconds ago. I can't stay away from you for that long" said Kai nuzzling his nose against the curve of Evelyn's neck. It made her tickle a little bit. A giggle escaped Evelyn's breath. Kai could be so cheesy when he wanted to be.

"Kai, I've to attend the class" said Evelyn trying to untangle herself from Kai in a futile attempt. Truthfully she didn't mind staying in Kai's arms all day either.

"No, what you have to do is kiss me and let me take you right now, right here."

"Kai don't be crazy. Coach could walk in here anytime" said Evelyn trying to make Kai stop as he already started kissing her neck.

"Let him. We have magic to save our asses" said Kai biting Evelyn's earlobe lightly and sucking on it.

"But Kai, my class-" Evelyn couldn't say anything else as Kai captured her lips with his. Silencing her with a heated kiss. He pushed her up against the wall. Evelyn resisted for a while but couldn't help but give into the temptation in the end. She wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and pulled him closer to her. All the while, Kai ravishing her lips. Their tongues passionately meeting each other. Kai lifted Evelyn up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Their hips pushed against each other. Evelyn moaned as tingly feeling happened in her core due to the movements between them.

Kai was thankful that Evelyn was wearing a floral print dress and not jeans and tops. He could easily roam his hand over her thigh. Evelyn pulled away from the kiss as she ran out of air. She grabbed onto Kai's hair and guided him to her neck. Kai obediently started devouring her skin there. Both Evelyn and Kai were very aroused by then. Kai already got an erection and Evelyn was dripping out of her core.

Kai kissed Evelyn down to her breasts. He reached behind her back and opened up the dress zipper. The dress loosened and Kai pulled it down to reveal her bras. He immediately attacked her mounds. Kai bit onto her buds one at a time over the bras. He revealed her breasts and sucked on them for a while. He also unbuckled himself during this time and freed his hard erection. Evelyn was completely lost in pleasure and ecstasy when Kai suddenly thrust into her. She gasped out loud in surprise. It took her breath away. Kai told her by this action that he wasn't going to be gentle with her.

Evelyn strongly held onto Kai as he rapidly thrust into her. Both of them were sweating like hell and breathing heavily. Moans and groans filled the room.

"Oh god." Evelyn almost screamed out loud. Kai was continuously tearing through her and she felt like falling apart in his arms every time. It was getting hard for Evelyn to keep herself together with the amount of pleasure she was getting.

"Come on, come for me baby" Kai said into her ear breathlessly. They were both on the peak of their intercourse. Suddenly the door knob turned and the coach walked inside. Evelyn gasped out loud. She panicked but Kai took some magic from her which made Evelyn flinch a little and cast a cloaking spell on them quickly. He didn't stop though. The coach entered the office without having any clue that two people were present in the room. And engaged in a very intimate affair. It was wrong on so many levels. Getting hot and heavy in the presence of another person even though he couldn't see anything.

Evelyn wasn't feeling the pleasure anymore. She wanted Kai to stop but Kai only stopped after achieving his release. He pulled out of Evelyn and the first thing that Kai said was-

"I'm gonna kill him." Kai was obviously talking about the coach. How dare he invade their private moment. Like a sociopath Kai failed to see it was wrong of them to come into the coach's office in the first place. Evelyn however rolled her eyes at Kai.

"Shut up Kai and lets get out of here." The coach was sitting in his desk chair and looking through some paper work. Evelyn and Kai fixed their clothes and she dragged Kai out of the coach's office.

"Go home now. I'll see you in the evening" said Evelyn. Kissing Kai one last time, she sent him home. Once Kai left the cloaking spell revoked and Evelyn was visible again. She sighed out heavily. Evelyn was feeling exhausted and her muscles arched a little bit but she had to at least attend the rest of the classes of the day. She definitely missed the first one. Evelyn thought about waiting in the library till the second class.

The library was in another building. Evelyn was walking towards that direction. Suddenly her eyes fell on a boy standing under a tree. Evelyn recognized that boy right away. It was Sam. She met him the other day at the hospital. Sam was looking right at her. Evelyn started approaching him but Sam just walked away. It confused Evelyn. What was Sam doing at her school? Joey had already graduated. He must know that.

Being curious Evelyn kept walking in the direction Sam went. Hoping to catch him up. Sam kept walking at a steady pace. "Sam" Evelyn called him. He turned around to look at her. Their eyes met. Then he turned back around and kept walking.

"What's the matter with him?" Evelyn asked herself. It encouraged her to follow him further. They walked for quite sometime like that. Evelyn following Sam. At one point Sam stopped. He was being very weird. Evelyn wanted to know why? What got into him?

"Sam" Evelyn called him with careful tone of voice.

"Are you alright?"

This time Sam turned around to face Evelyn. His face was void of any emotions. "Ronny's dead." Sam said at once. He tried to keep his voice steady and controlled.

"What?" Evelyn's eyes widened hearing that. It obviously shocked her. She thought Ronny would wake up from coma and eventually get well. She would wipe out his memories and everything will be alright.

"When did he-?" Evelyn couldn't speak. Ronny dead meant someone died at Kai's hand. Evelyn started feeling suffocated at the thought. She kept telling herself that Kai didn't mean for Ronny to die. That he was a changed person now. Kai wouldn't want anyone to die. He wouldn't kill anyone intentionally.

"In the beginning of the summer" replied Sam. Evelyn let out a small gasp. She ran a hand through her hair. Evelyn was struggling with herself. She was convincing herself that Ronny's death didn't make Kai a killer. But a part of her knew that indirectly Kai did kill Ronny. It made Evelyn feel hollow from inside.

"Why do you look shocked Evelyn?" asked Sam with a little bitterness in his voice. It snapped Evelyn out of her own thoughts. "You should be happy right now."

"What? Why would you say that?" asked Evelyn completely taken aback.

"Am I wrong? Now that Ronny's never gonna wake up, your psycho brother wouldn't have to kill him now. But then again, he might regret not having the pleasure of stabbing Ronny to death." Sam said the last part more to himself than to Evelyn. Evelyn however felt like getting hit by a speeding train. How did Sam know?

"Yes, Ronny told me who's responsible for his death just before he died" said Sam seeing the bewildered expression on Evelyn's face. Before Evelyn could say anything Sam spoke up again.

"I guess now you're gonna kill me too, huh?"

"Sam, listen to me-" Sam interrupted Evelyn before she could say more.

"No, you won't kill me. You're not the killer here. After all you can take care of me in various other ways, can't you Evelyn? Since you're a witch and all-" said Sam shocking Evelyn even more. How the hell did he know that? Did Joey tell him anything? No, he wouldn't break the coven rules. Then how did Sam know? How? Before Evelyn could register this in her mind, Sam spoke up again.

"And before you do something to me to save your dear brother, I wanna show you something. Come with me" saying that Sam turned around and walked over to a car. It was his car. Sam opened the door and got inside. Evelyn stood still for a moment. Should she really go with him? If she didn't then she would never find out what Sam had to say. And Evelyn better find out what else he knew. Inhaling a deep breath Evelyn walked over to the car and got inside. Sam started driving the car. Evelyn was flickering her eyes over to Sam now and then. He already knew she is a witch and Kai killed Ronny and yet he came to talk to her. Why? He didn't seem scared at all.

"You don't look afraid of me" stated Evelyn.

"I'm not" said Sam at once.

"Why not? You obviously know what I am."

"Exactly" said Sam making Evelyn frown in confusion at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're a witch. Not a killer. Even though you've plenty of flaws yourself but you're not evil. Unlike you're brother Kai" said Sam.

"Kai's not evil." Evelyn defended Kai immediately. "He's misunderstood and our parents mistreated him a lot. Our father is the worst. He was going dark but now he's changed. I'm sorry about your friend Ronny. But Kai wouldn't harm anyone now. Believe me." Sam only shook his head at that.

"It's so true what they say. Love is indeed blind." Evelyn glared at Sam for saying that.

"Where are we going?" she asked with angry tone of voice.

"You'll see."

It was a long drive. Sam was taking Evelyn to another town. Why? Evelyn had no idea. The entire drive Evelyn tried to convince Sam that Kai wasn't evil and to some level herself as well. That he wasn't a sociopath anymore. How can Kai be when he loves her so much. Sociopaths can't love anyone. But Sam wasn't listening to anything. Thankfully he didn't say anything to Joey. Evelyn found out that Sam was spying on their coven the entire summer. He even knew about their invisible mansion. About the merge ceremony. Not to mention about Evelyn and Kai's romantic relationship. Evelyn couldn't understand, why Sam wasn't running the other way after learning about everything. He wasn't suppose to come anywhere near them. Sam pulled over in front of a mental asylum.

"What's in there?" asked Evelyn curiously.

"Your past" replied Sam. Making Evelyn furrow her brows. They walked inside together. Sam took permission to see someone there. "Come." Sam said to Evelyn. They went to a room. Evelyn looked inside and she was very shocked.

"Mrs. Garcia" whispered out Evelyn.

"Your ex-boyfriend Andrew's mother" said Sam out loud. The woman was just sitting there. Looking lifeless while she stared outside the window with unblinking eyes. She was nothing but a corpse except with a beating heart. Evelyn looked at Sam with confusion and curiosity.

"What happened to her?" Evelyn asked. Sam looked right into her eyes.

"She watched her son getting brutally murdered." Evelyn stopped breathing that moment as Sam said that. Her heart threatened to give up beating.

"No" gasped out Evelyn with horror in her voice. She shook her head, denying to accept the reality that Andrew, the first person she loved is no more. She had her first kiss with Andrew. He was the first person Evelyn made love with. She really really loved Andrew if not in love with him. And when Andrew left without a goodbye, it broke Evelyn's heart into pieces. She was mad at Andrew in the beginning but time healed her wounds. However, Evelyn never ever wanted anything bad happen to Andrew. But now she was hearing that he's dead.

"Andrew never left town Evelyn. He was killed" said Sam with confirmed tone of voice.

"No" Evelyn said again. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. It wasn't possible. Andrew was dead all along and she had no idea.

"No, Andrew can't be dead. You're lying." Evelyn accused Sam.

"You wanna know who killed him Evelyn?" asked Sam. Evelyn's heart started beating faster. Suddenly she started getting a very nasty sick feeling.

"Who?" asked Evelyn fearfully. For some reason she didn't want to know the answer. Cause in the back of her mind, she already had a guess. But still Evelyn felt like throwing up when Sam said the name out loud to her.

"Malachai Parker."


	22. Chapter 22: Hate Overcoming Love

**Chapter 22: Hate Overcoming Love**

"DAD-" Evelyn burst through Joshua Parker's library front door. She could barely walk steadily. Evelyn was never more restless, anxious, and scared. She couldn't even think straight at the time.

"Dad" Evelyn called out loud again. Joshua was talking with a few fellow witches of the coven. No wonder, Evelyn's barging inside the library like that interrupted the meeting. Everyone was looking at Evelyn but she didn't care at all. Evelyn rushed to her father. She threw herself at him while crying violently.

"Please excuse us for a moment" said Joshua to the other witches.

"It's quite alright Joshua. We can come back later. Clearly you and your daughter have some matters to talk about" said one of the witches and they walked out of the coven library. Once they left Joshua looked down at Evelyn.

"Evelyn, what happened? Why are you crying?" Joshua asked patiently. He could tell, Evelyn was feeling traumatized at the moment. What caused her break down?

"Dad, dad- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Evelyn said in between sobbing.

"Sorry for what Evelyn?" Joshua asked with soft tone of voice. He was hugging Evelyn back. Holding her tightly because she could barely stand on her own.

"For- for not believing you." Evelyn started crying harder saying that. "You were right dad. You were always right. He's an abomination." Evelyn whispered out at first but then yelled out loud-

"Kai is an abomination."

Hearing that Joshua didn't get shocked. He only sighed out heavily. As if he already knew one day this day would come when Evelyn would realize that too. "What did he do?" Joshua asked with calm tone of voice.

"He, he... he killed Andrew dad" said Evelyn stuttering. She looked into Andrew's mother's head. Saw everything that was on her mind. Evelyn saw how brutally and inhumanly Kai killed Andrew. Right in front of his mother. The poor woman could only repeat that horrifying day in her mind. She couldn't think of anything else. Evelyn was shocked beyond believe to indirectly witness Kai's monstrosity. How could he be so evil?

"Your ex-boyfriend Andrew?" asked Joshua. He didn't know about that. Evelyn vehemently nodded her head in reply.

"He never left town. He was dead. Kai even killed Ronny. And Jackson's hand-" Evelyn couldn't speak anymore. She was sure that Kai victimized many other people that Evelyn didn't know about. He was a sociopath after all. Evelyn felt like blowing up her mind with a gun to even think for a second that Kai could be changed. That he could come out of the darkness. Jackson's now nonfunctional, paralyzed hand was the proof that Kai was irredeemable. Evelyn's love didn't vanquished the sociopath inside him at all. If any, that evil side only become eviler. It was a slap to Evelyn's face and her love.

Evelyn thought Jackson went off to college like he planned to. But the poor guy was so scared and traumatized that he barely leaves his home. Jackson could never use his hand again. It was damaged beyond repair. If Evelyn's love had any effect on Kai at all, he would've hesitated to destroy someone's life. But he didn't. Because he wasn't changed. Kai could never ever change. He was evil and he would always remain evil. Evelyn had asked Sam to leave town as soon as possible. If Kai even got a hint about Sam, the good soul would be dead in no time. Evelyn couldn't thank Sam enough for opening her eyes to the truth. She would be damned if anything happened to Sam.

"Dad you can't let Kai merge." Evelyn said at once. She was shaking her head vehemently.

"If you let Kai merge, he's gonna destroy the entire coven. He's evil dad. He's pure evil. You must not let him merge-" Joshua pulled Evelyn closer to him and let her cry in his chest. He gently patted her head to calm her down. Joshua realized it was time to let his daughter in on his real plan about their upcoming merge ceremony. Evelyn hated Kai enough right now that she'd agree to do it in a heartbeat.

"Evelyn-" Joshua pulled her away from him a little.

"Evelyn listen to me." Evelyn forced herself to calm down a little. She needed to hear out her father. She couldn't stop her tears though. They kept flowing out nonstop.

"Evelyn, you're my bravest daughter. And I need your help."

"What is it dad?" asked Evelyn curiously.

"Kai isn't gonna merge with Jo." Joshua Parker stated with stern tone of voice. "He is a madman and I won't let my coven suffer but they will suffer if Kai becomes the leader of Gemini coven."

"But we'll need a leader eventually dad. Otherwise our coven will cease to exist upon your death" said Evelyn worriedly.

"Our coven will have a leader. Just not this year. Eighteen years later, Lucas and Olivia will be ready to do the merge. And I'll make sure I don't die before that." Joshua explained the plan quite easily to Evelyn. After all he planned to do this the moment he realized what Kai was. Evelyn however was very shocked.

"Lucas and Olivia?" Evelyn said to herself.

_"Of course they are twins and witches of the Gemini coven. They could do the merge when they turn twenty two."_ Evelyn thought to herself. She looked at her father.

"You were never going to let Kai merge, were you? That's why you kept having children until Lucas and Olivia were born." Evelyn figured out everything.

"I'm sure you're going to agree with me now that I've made the right decision indeed. Kai can't be our leader" said Joshua. Evelyn didn't argue with that. Her father was right. Kai shouldn't be the leader. He should be banished from the coven. Evelyn sighed out heavily.

"Yes, father you made the right decision. I was the blind one not to see the evil inside him." Evelyn confessed that more to herself than to Joshua. She had her head lowered in shame and regret.

"Not only that, you even loved him, didn't you Evelyn?" stated Joshua. Evelyn's head snapped up. She was shocked to hear that. How did her father know? Seeing Evelyn shocked, Joshua said-

"You really think I had no idea what was going on between you and Kai. I am the coven leader Evelyn. I know everything that happens in the coven." Evelyn's face turned red due to embarrassment and guilt. She gulped down her nervousness and fear. Evelyn felt like burying herself six feet under the ground. If her father decides to punish her, Evelyn would willingly let him punish her. She deserved it. Actually she deserved worse than punishment.

"Are you going to banish me dad?" Evelyn asked with low tone of voice. She couldn't meet her father's eyes anymore. There was a pause for a moment before Joshua Parker replied his daughter.

"No." Hearing that Evelyn slowly looked up. Confusion written all over her face.

"Loving Kai was a mistake for you. Everyone makes mistakes. So rather than punishing you for that Evelyn, I want you to correct your mistake."

"How am I gonna do that?" asked Evelyn with a frown of confusion on her face.

"By helping me put Kai away" stated Joshua. Evelyn's eyes widened hearing that. It didn't take long for her to realize what her father had planned to do.

"You're going to imprison Kai in the prison world, aren't you?"

"Doesn't he deserve to be there?" Joshua asked instead. Evelyn didn't say anything. She couldn't say yes out loud. After all Evelyn did love Kai not so long ago. Although that love has turned into bitter hatred now over night, Evelyn still remembered their happy moments together. They made Evelyn both sad and angry. Thankfully Joshua understood what her silence meant. Evelyn obviously agreed with him.

"I'll use the next solar eclipse to trap Kai inside the prison world" said Joshua. That was the eclipse the coven was suppose to use to merge Josette and Kai. Clearly that would not happen anymore.

"Dad you already have everything planned. I don't see how I can help you" said Evelyn not understanding her part in all this.

"You, my dear, need to keep Kai here until the eclipse. Keep him oblivion to my plan. Kai would either try to flee or harm me if he gets even a hint of what's coming up for him. You need to keep Kai from figuring out anything."

Evelyn gasped out heavily at that. "Dad I don't even want to see his face right now."

"You must Evelyn. I know this is gonna be hard for you but you must stay strong. You are the only one Kai trusts. He won't be able to see the betrayal coming from you until it's too late. You're the only one who could play this game with him Evelyn and have a chance of winning."

"But dad, I-" Evelyn tried to protest but Joshua cut her off.

"You must do this Evelyn. For the sake of the coven and the rest of our family." Joshua said this strongly. Evelyn sighed out heavily. Knowing she really didn't have a choice here. She also realized why her father let her have an affair with Kai. He knew he could use Evelyn one day like this. So typical of Joshua Parker. He was always willing to do anything for the coven. Even let his children have an incestuous relationship if that benefited the coven.

"As you wish father" saying that Evelyn walked out of the library.


	23. Chapter 23: I Suffer In Silence

**Chapter 23: I Suffer In Silence  
**

It was the little twins birthday party. Josette was shooting them with a video camera.

"Happy Birthday! Wave to me!"

"Hi, Josie." The blonde twins waved at the camera.

"How old are you?" Jo asked the twins. Fifteen or twenty years from now on, they are gonna watch this video and laugh together. Remembering their childhood.

"Four." The twins replied.

"How do you add that? You guys want to do some numbers? OK. What's one plus one?"

"Two!"

"Two plus two?"

"Four!"

"Nice." Josette played with the twins while Kai and Joey played Dr. Mario together. Suddenly Kai shouted out loud.

"YES!"

"What happened?" Jo asked curiously hearing Kai yell out loud like that.

"Guess what? I won." Kai said excitedly. "I finally beat you little brother." Kai ruffled Joey's hair. Feeling very happy and pleased.

"Yeah yeah, you just got lucky." Joey said grumpily while rolling his eyes at Kai. "Next time you're gonna get your ass kicked again brother."

"Aww, is our little Joey a sour loser?" Kai mocked him while feeling great about winning. He tried to pinch Joey's cheek but he slapped Kai's hand away from his face with an annoyed expression. It only made Kai laugh more. It was literary great seeing Joey loose the game. It was epic. This is gonna be one of Kai's favorite memories. He thought to himself. Jo on the other hand looked around for her sister Evelyn.

"Mike, Aiden have you seen Evelyn?" Jo asked.

"I guess she's upstairs" replied Mike.

"What's she doing upstairs?" Josette asked that to herself. Only if she knew what Evelyn was doing upstairs. Locked up in the bathroom upstairs, Evelyn was literary trying to take off her skin. She was sitting in the bathtub, full of water and rubbing her skin so violently with body scrubber that her entire body had turned red and sore already. But she wasn't done yet. Her delicate skin even started bleeding a little bit in places where her nails scratched it.

Last night Evelyn slept with Kai. Well had to. If she hadn't than Kai would've become suspicious of her strange behavior cause lately Evelyn wasn't letting Kai touch her at all. Always making one excuse or another to get away from Kai. Unfortunately last night Evelyn couldn't escape. She felt like setting herself on fire afterwards. Evelyn felt so filthy and gross. Of course Evelyn lacked the passion while sleeping with Kai last night. And Kai has asked couple of times if she was alright. Evelyn had to make up some stupid excuses about not feeling great. Thankfully Kai bought it but he did give Evelyn suspicious looks.

It was so difficult for Evelyn to still pretend to love Kai while loathing him so much inwardly. Evelyn felt suffocation even while talking to Kai normally. When Kai touched her now instead of feeling any sensation, Evelyn felt as if she's getting stabbed by thousands of burning hot small needles. She really couldn't wait to get away from Kai forever. Never see his face again. Thankfully the day of the eclipse wasn't far away.

"Knock, knock!"

Evelyn let out a small gasp as someone knocked on the door. "Evelyn you in there?" Jo asked. Evelyn sighed out in relief hearing Jo's voice.

"Yeah" Evelyn replied back.

"What are you doing? Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. The twins are about to cut the cake" said Jo and waited for Evelyn to response.

"Cut the cake without me" said Evelyn. It made Jo concerned.

"Eve, are you alright?" Jo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need a moment to myself. Please carry on the party Jo."

"Alright" said Jo still feeling worried for Evelyn. Something was off about her nowadays. Jo couldn't wait there anymore. She had four years old twins to entertain and celebrate their birthday. Once Jo left, Evelyn resumed torturing herself again.

Memories of Kai's hands roaming over her body flashes through Evelyn's mind. She aggressively rubbed soap on herself. Kai kissing her, licking her skin, giving her love bites filled up Evelyn's mind. She violently scrubbed those places again and again. Evelyn looked down at her breasts. She could still feel Kai suckling on her nipples. Evelyn scratched them with her nails. She would've teared them off if she could have. Evelyn reached down in between her legs. She could never forget the sickening feeling of having Kai thrusting inside her. Have him invade her. Evelyn rubbed so hard that it hurt her sensitive part. A small scream of frustration came out of Evelyn's mouth. She hit the water surface in anger. Tears flooded her eyes. Evelyn put her hands on her mouth so that no one would hear her and she started crying hard.

After the break down, Evelyn forced herself to get back together. It was what she had been doing for past few days. She wiped away her tears. Evelyn needed to stay strong. Her father, her coven, her family needed her to stay strong. She got up from the tub and started soaking herself with a towel. Evelyn wore a very covered outfit. Not revealing any skin at all. If anyone saw her red flushed skin it could cause trouble for her and raise suspicious questions. Not to mention Kai would no doubt start interrogating her. That was the last thing Evelyn wanted during this stressful time.

Evelyn opened the bathroom door and was about to step outside when she almost walked into someone. It was none other than Kai. Startled Evelyn backed away a little. She felt as if someone knocked the breath right out of her. Evelyn also felt her heartbeat rising rapidly.

"Kai?"

"Are you pregnant?" Kai asked with serious tone of voice. Evelyn frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?" Kai asked again. More seriously. Evelyn scowled at him.

"No." Just as Evelyn said that Kai dropped the serious face and sighed out heavily.

"I was almost sure you're gonna give me a good news today" said Kai feeling disappointed. Evelyn rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away to pass by. She walked up to the dressing table to check her appearance in the mirror.

"Then why the hell you had yourself locked up in the bathroom for such a long time. That usually happens when a girl suddenly finds out she's expecting." Evelyn didn't say anything to that but she asked something else instead.

"Why would my getting pregnant be a good news to you?" Evelyn didn't know why but she asked Kai. Evelyn however knew what she would do if she ever finds out she's pregnant with Kai's child. She's gonna get an abortion straight away. Evelyn hated Kai enough not to ever bear his children. Besides, Kai would just use them for selfish gain.

"Why wouldn't it be a good news to me? I would like to have a tons of kids with you" said Kai while wrapping his arms around Evelyn from behind. Evelyn almost flinched. Not because of her sore skin but because of the repulsive feeling. Kai removed her hair and exposed Evelyn's long neck to him. He planted a soft kiss on the curve. Before such small show of affection used to melt Evelyn's heart. Now she felt nothing. Well Evelyn would always feel revolting to Kai's touch but other than that, nothing at all.

"I once read that sociopaths want kids but only for selfish purposes." Evelyn faced Kai. She looked right into his eyes and asked. "What's your selfish purpose for wanting kids?"

Kai was a little taken aback hearing Evelyn's question. Why was she talking to him like that? Did she know anything? Did she find out about any of Kai's psychopathic activities recently. Something was wrong. Before Kai could think more deeply about it, Evelyn chuckled a little.

"Just kidding. I know you've changed now" saying that Evelyn leaned in and softly kissed Kai. She sounded so convincing that Kai couldn't bring himself to doubt her. Evelyn was about to pull away but Kai kept kissing her. He moved his lips along with hers. Kai couldn't tell if it was him or Evelyn kissed him differently now. There was certain amount of roughness in her kiss that reflected repulsiveness. It was kind of off putting.

"Kai, Evelyn" Jo called them from downstairs. It made Kai break away from the kiss. Evelyn thanked Jo in her mind. Kai however sighed out heavily.

"Go, I'll be right behind ya" Evelyn said to Kai. He nodded and walked out of the room. Just as Kai's form disappeared, Evelyn quickly grabbed a paper napkin and roughly started wiping her lips with it.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from the doorway. Evelyn's heart skipped a beat and her breathing stopped. She looked up and found Joey at the door. He was scowling at her with confusion. Clearly wondering why Evelyn was crazily wiping her lips.

"Umm hi, I was just cleaning the lipstick. I hated the color." Evelyn lied pretty smoothly. Joey stared at her for a moment then breathed out a laugh.

"Okay but do it a little gently. Your lips aren't made of rocks."

"Sure" said Evelyn smiling back at her brother. Joey started to walk away but Evelyn called him back.

"Hey Joey!"

"Yeah?" They looked at each other.

"Thank you" said Evelyn really really meaning it. Joey however frowned in confusion.

"For what?"

"For being my brother. I know you'll always be there for me" said Evelyn from the bottom of her heart. Joey smiled at her.

"You're welcome" said Joey assuring Evelyn that he'd really always be there for her. "And you should really go to the hospital and get checked by a doctor. Something is definitely wrong with you."

"Shut up." Evelyn scolded him playfully while grinning happily.

"Come downstairs. I saved you a piece of cake" said Joey.

"You did?" asked Evelyn doubtfully with raised eye brows.

"Okay, Jo did. Does it matter? Come downstairs quickly" saying that Joey left. Evelyn looked back at herself in the mirror and sighed out heavily. Just a few more days. And she would be free. Free from the devil. Free to live her own life as she preferred. Just a few more days.


	24. Chapter 24: Killing The Bird

**Chapter 24: Killing The Bird**

**9th May, 1994**

An hour later a new day would begin. The day of the solar eclipse. This celestial event would change a lot of things. But most importantly it would grant Evelyn a second chance at life. A life free of her brother Malachai Parker. Evelyn was longing for her freedom for weeks now. So much so that one day now seemed too long. Evelyn had never felt so impatient before. Standing at the end of her suffering, Evelyn Parker couldn't wait for her dark times to be over for the rest of her life. Only if she knew her fate before dreaming to live a normal peaceful life off to somewhere in the world.

Evelyn was sitting on the roof top of the mansion. She was gazing at the night sky. It was filled with shinning stars and a bright moon. Evelyn sighed out at the simple yet magnificent beauty of the mighty creations of god. They are truly amazing. And since Evelyn couldn't wait for tomorrow and she wouldn't be able to sleep at night, there was really nothing better to do than observe and praise the beauty of mother nature. After the solar eclipse happens, no longer an evil sociopath would be invading her life, mind or body. She would be a free spirit. And Evelyn would be able to live her life as she pleased. No longer she would be manipulated or influenced by evil.

"What are you doing here?" a voice spoke up. It belonged to the last person Evelyn wanted to see at that moment. Kai appeared at the roof top to ruin Evelyn's peaceful moment.

"Nothing." Evelyn replied with soft tone of voice. Keeping the hatred and bitterness out of her voice as much as possible. Kai got over to Evelyn and sat next to her without an invitation.

"Gazing at the stars is doing something" said Kai. He stared at Evelyn instead of the night sky. Because to him, she was the most beautiful sight. Evelyn saw him staring at her with love and affection. It hurt her so much. It actually punctured a hole in her heart. How could Kai love her so much yet be so evil? It also angered Evelyn. Betraying Kai would be easier for her if he inwardly hated her just like she did him. But Kai loved her. Evelyn knew it deep down in her heart. There was only one question Evelyn could ask however. Why her love wasn't strong enough to destroy the evil in him? Why she couldn't change him? Evelyn failed. Her love failed. And she didn't feel great about it at all. It made Evelyn mad at herself as well.

Evelyn quietly looked away from Kai and resumed gazing at the night sky again. It didn't seem right to Kai. Evelyn had been acting very odd lately. Kai felt as if she had detached herself from him quite stealthily. Without making any noise. But why would she do that? It didn't make any sense to Kai. Perhaps he was wrong. Evelyn loved him. She could die for him. She would follow him to the end of the world if asked. Kai knew this. Yet Evelyn's recent behavior had him questioning her love for him. But since Evelyn wasn't saying anything negative out loud, Kai couldn't be sure. After all Evelyn has no reason to stop loving him or distance herself from him. She wanted to spend her entire life with him for crying out loud. Kai was being paranoid for no reason. Well that was what he told himself anyway.

"Is everything alright little sis?" Kai asked with genuine concern. It didn't bother Evelyn anymore what Kai called her. She couldn't careless about nicknames after what she found out about her dear brother Kai. She simply cared about getting rid of him only. Evelyn was ashamed of herself enough for falling in love with a monster. She needn't any fixation over what Kai was calling her.

"I'm fine" replied Evelyn shortly.

"Now why don't I believe you?" asked Kai looking at Evelyn carefully.

"How should I know?" Evelyn snapped at Kai accidentally. She quickly covered that up by saying- "I mean, I'm just a little worried about tomorrow. That's all."

"I'm not worried. I know I'll win. Have some faith in me Eve" said Kai nonchalantly. He really wasn't worried about loosing in the merge. So arrogant. Evelyn thought to herself. How could she ever fall in love with someone like Kai was beyond Evelyn's understanding now. Guess she was just too blinded by love or the evil. Now all she felt was regret for ever getting involved with Kai in the first place. If within Evelyn's power, she would've undo it all in a heartbeat.

"Evelyn" Kai called her name realizing she got lost in her own thoughts again. It never happened before. Evelyn would always pay Kai full attention whenever they were alone together. But at that time, Evelyn seemed like a stranger to Kai. She wasn't herself anymore. What could've caused this change? Evelyn looked at Kai again. They stared at each other for a moment. The attraction between them was lost. At least from Evelyn's side. And Kai felt it in his guts.

"Come with me" said Kai.

"Where?" asked Evelyn getting cautious immediately. She really didn't want to go anywhere alone with Kai. Actually Evelyn didn't want to be anywhere near Kai. Hopefully after tomorrow, Kai would never be able to reach her again. And Evelyn would get far away from here. From her home. Start a new and fresh life somewhere. She has even planned to go to college and get higher degree. Once Kai is put away, everything is going to be alright.

"Just come." Kai grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him. Evelyn was feeling a little scared. Since the revelation of Kai's monstrosity and evil doing, Evelyn has cowered away from going anywhere alone with Kai. Who knew what she might get into with him? Thankfully Kai only led her into his bedroom. Although it wasn't a place where Evelyn wanted to be really.

"You bringing me into your bedroom means only one thing." Evelyn said that more to herself than to Kai. A smirk appeared on Kai's lips.

"Well if and that's a big if, I don't win tomorrow this is our last chance to be together" said Kai stepping closer to Evelyn. He affectionately touched her face and gently caressed her temple. "I wanna make love with you like never before. I want you to give yourself up to me Evelyn, completely."

Kai wrapped an arm around Evelyn's waist and pulled her closer to his body. He looked into Evelyn's eyes. Kai was disappointed to see no emotions whatsoever in her eyes. He could only detect coldness. Kai still moved forward. He leaned in and started kissing Evelyn's neck passionately. Any other time, Evelyn would feel pleasure and sensation in her body. Her skin would've shivered under his touches. But this time, Kai didn't detect any positive reaction. As if Evelyn's body didn't feel anything. Yes, Evelyn wasn't pushing Kai away but she wasn't into him either.

Kai felt as if he only got Evelyn's body. Her mind and soul were somewhere far away from him. And Kai couldn't be happy with just her body. He wanted all of Evelyn. To Kai it felt like the first time he forced Evelyn to kiss him. She was just patiently waiting for him to get over with her. Kai didn't want that. He wanted her to love him just as much as he loved her. Even more actually. Kai was selfish like that but it wasn't any news. What suddenly got into Evelyn? Kai couldn't overlook it anymore. Something was up with Evelyn and he needed to find that out.

Kai pulled away from devouring Evelyn's neck and looked at her face instead. Evelyn was simply staring at him with cold emotionless eyes. She was forcing herself to stay strong. "What's going on with you Evelyn?" Kai asked with stern and serious tone of voice. Evelyn frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" So she wanted to play dumb. Kai thought to himself. Unfortunately he didn't have the patience for games.

"You know what I'm talking about. You've changed Evelyn. Before you'd feel delighted to have me touch you but now it seems you find it repulsing. I wanna know what's going on?" Kai asked with forceful tone of voice.

"You're thinking too much Kai. Nothing's going on. I've already told you. I'm just feeling a little worried even though you're confident about winning tomorrow. That's all." Evelyn talked to Kai with calm tone of voice. Even though her heart was beating violently in her chest but Evelyn couldn't afford panicking. Not at the moment. If she freaked out Kai would become sure that something's up with her. And it could turn into a disaster.

"So you were worried the entire week? Because you've been acting weird the entire week. Well bad luck Evelyn, because I don't buy that excuse" said Kai confidently. Somehow he knew Evelyn was just making up stupid excuses to cover up the real truth. And Kai wanted to know the full truth. Evelyn on the other hand sighed out heavily. Still keeping her calm. She shook her head to herself.

"Get some sleep Kai. Tomorrow is your big day. You should rest" saying that Evelyn started walking away from Kai. She was about to open the bedroom door and get out of there but suddenly Kai grabbed her wrist and started drawing magic from her. Evelyn cried out a little in pain. She doubled over and fell right into Kai's arms. Kai held her however didn't stop sucking her magic even though it was hurting her. Kai may love Evelyn but he never backed away from inflecting pain upon her when he needed to. Before Evelyn could realize anything or figure out what was going on, Kai started chanting some spells-

_"Phasmatos mentem introeuntes."_

Kai repeated the words again and again. Suddenly he started seeing memories. Evelyn speaking with Sam. Flashes of her visit to the asylum and meeting Andrew's mother. Kai found out about Evelyn's discovery of Andrew's death by his hand. Evelyn also found out about Jackson. Before Kai could go any further, Evelyn pushed Kai away from her with all her body strength. She understood, Kai has found out why she was acting unusual around him. For a while both of them were just standing there and breathing heavily. Kai was looking at the floor while Evelyn was looking at him. Unsure of what would happen now that Kai knew some of her secrets.

"So this is the reason." Kai spoke up with low tone of voice. He said that to himself actually. Kai looked up at Evelyn. Their eyes met.

"You found out that I killed your darling boyfriend."

Kai didn't look guilty. No. He didn't feel any regret. He was simply displeased about Evelyn finding out about it. And the change it caused in her heart. Kai could see that it had damaged the love she had for him. Kai slightly title his head at Evelyn. His psycho look returning. A smile lingered on his lips. A smile only a crazy man could have mustered up.

"I was wrecking my brains trying to figure out why you are acting different with me and this was the reason all along." Suddenly Kai was in Evelyn's face and he shouted at her angrily. "You dared to distance yourself from me for some dead bastard."

Evelyn flinched and stiffened. She moved away her face from Kai. Evelyn could no longer pretend to love him. The hatred, bitterness and anger bubbling up inside her all this time, started to show on her face. Her eyes filled with pure hatred and hostility. Kai obviously noticed that. And it shocked him to no limit.

"No, it's not possible. Don't tell me you hate me now. Evelyn come on. That was a long time ago. That son of a bitch had what I desired. That bastard could freely touch you, kiss you and-" Kai couldn't tell more. It still pained him to think that someone other than him touched his Evelyn. Kai inhaled a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I tried to control myself. I swear I did. But one day, I snapped. I couldn't control myself anymore and I killed him. I just couldn't stand to see you with someone else Evelyn. You gotta understand that I've always been crazy about you. Evelyn I love you." That was the limit of Evelyn's patience. She couldn't take it anymore.

"But I hate you." Evelyn pushed Kai away from her. Tears running down her face. "I don't feel anything else but hatred for you Kai. And that's the only thing I'll ever feel for you."

Kai was completely taken aback by Evelyn's outburst. He couldn't believe his own ears. After all the magical and beautiful things they had been through, Kai never thought Evelyn could really hate him. But Kai was proved wrong.

"Tomorrow, I wish for you to die in the merge. Because at this point brother, I'll give anything to get rid of you." Evelyn uttered those words with grave bitterness and loathing in her voice. Kai couldn't take it. He snapped right before Evelyn's eyes. His sociopath side completely took over him in a blink of an eye. Kai grabbed Evelyn's throat and started to strangle her with force. His eyes darkened with evil gleam. His handsome face looked devilish. Kai saw Evelyn was about to use her magic on him even though she was quite weak because he devoured it just a while ago. Kai started absorbing her magic again. Evelyn cried out in pain.

_"Phasmatos mentem introeuntes."_

Kai tried to enter Evelyn's mind again. He was sure that there were more secrets that his little sister was keeping from him. After all Evelyn kept pretending to love him for a reason obviously. Once Kai succeeded, he started seeing Evelyn rushing to their father. Pleading to Joshua Parker not to let Kai merge in the upcoming celestial event because he could destroy their entire coven. Kai saw Evelyn telling their father everything. About what he did to Andrew, Ronny and Jackson. What he saw afterwards, blew off Kai's mind. Joshua was never planning on letting Kai merge. The great coven leader already had everything planned out.

Kai was an abomination in his eyes. He never deserved to be the coven leader. That was why Joshua kept having children. And Lucas and Olivia were born. They are inclined to be leaders once they are twenty two. They are gonna do the merge eighteen years later. And the coven would have a new leader. Until then Joshua would continue to lead the coven. If that wasn't enough, Kai found out that Evelyn had agreed to help their father imprison him in the prison world for eternity.

Suddenly a loud gasp escaped Evelyn's mouth. Pain shot through her body. Unbearable immense pain. It left her shaking. She managed to look down and saw that Kai has plunged a knife in her abdomen. He had it hidden in his room. Just a flicker of his fingers and the hunting knife was in Kai's hand. Life is so much easier with magic. When Evelyn looked up and her eyes met with Kai's, she only saw coldness. He was void of any feelings and emotions. As if Kai had his emotions turned off suddenly. But inwardly Kai was enraged, absolutely furious. The person he loved the most, the only person he ever loved, his beautiful Evelyn, plotted against him behind his back. Kai could never forgive that.

If Evelyn wanted to be free from him then fine. She'll be free from him. But Kai wouldn't let her live the peaceful life Evelyn desired to live. If he couldn't have her in his life then Evelyn wasn't allowed to live at all. It would seem unfair to all but it was fair in Kai's eyes. Thinking that, Kai pulled out the knife and stabbed her again and again and again and again. The more pain Kai felt in his chest, the more violently he stabbed Evelyn. Then at one point, he dropped her limp body on the floor. Unfortunately for Evelyn, a little bit of life was still left in her. She heard Kai unleash his wrath upon her family while she lay there helplessly. A drop of tear filled with sorrow escaped her eye. What has she done? Kai was going to kill her entire family and Evelyn felt it was entirely her fault. She knew what Kai was for a long time. A mindless sociopath. Instead of taking him down when she had the chance, Evelyn chose to love him. It was as if unknowingly she was nurturing the evil. Now her entire family is going to pay the price for her mistake. Regretting the true love Evelyn felt for Kai once, she took her last breath. Her last wish, an eternity of suffering for Malachai Parker. And that was the end of Evelyn Parker. The first person who found out Kai is a sociopath.

On the other hand, Kai was hell bent of massacring his entire family. Josette was the first person Kai found after walking out of his bedroom. Before Jo could realize anything, Kai shoved the hunting knife in her gut. Ripping out her spleen. He didn't stab her to death though. Kai needed her for the merge. He was going to become the coven leader and no one can stop him. Jo fell on the floor while Kai walked away from her to finish off his other siblings. Kai caught Aiden and Mike. He hung them off the stairwell railing. Joey heard all the screaming and came running to see what was going on. He was shocked beyond belief after what he witnessed. Kai got to him too and dragged him over to the outdoor pool. Joey started fighting Kai but it wasn't easy. Kai drowned him in the water.

Kai went back inside the house. He needed to finish off the twins. They were after all his main target. As long as they live, Kai wouldn't be able to do the merge. He looked for them at first but couldn't find them. They were hiding from him. It made Kai smile. As if they could escape him.

"Josette. Where are they?" Kai called out playfully. Jo on the other hand pulled the knife out of her stomach, sobbing quietly.

"Oh, Jo. Come on out, Jo. I know you can hear me." Jo got up, dripping blood on the floor; she walked to the next room and saw the twins hiding there.

"Josette? Where are they, Jo?"

"Hey. Everything's gonna be OK, all right? Everybody's just playing a game. You guys want to play a game? You want to play hide-and-seek? Shh. OK." Jo whispered to the twins. And they nodded their head understanding what Jo was saying. Though somehow they knew it was no game and felt scared. Kai followed Jo's trail of blood.

"Come on out, Jo. You know I won't kill you."

Kai walked slowly into the bedroom where Jo and the children were hiding under the bed. He started to walk away after a minute, but then came back and lifted up the bed. He turned it over. The twins weren't there though. Jo had protected them with magic. Young Lucas and Olivia had disappeared from the room. Leaving Jo alone to face Kai.

"Where are they?" Kai yelled. It pissed off Kai to no limit that he still couldn't find the twins. Kai opened the closet but the children weren't there. He kicked it with anger, breaking the doors. Jo sobbed on the floor. Kai picked up a baseball bat and yelled at Josette.

"Where are they?" Jo said nothing and Kai kicked her hard in the stomach. She screamed in pain. Her cloaking spell faltered a little and the twins appeared in the room.

"Run!" Jo shouted out to the twins. The twins ran into the next room. Kai like a predator followed them with the intention of murdering them like the rest of his siblings. The baseball bat still in his hand. Josette managed to pick herself up. She had to protect the twins. She couldn't let Kai hurt them. Jo kind of crawled downstairs. She gasped out loud seeing Mike and Aiden's hanging dead body. Kai showed them no mercy. How could he do this? Jo wondered in her mind with horror. She had no idea her twin brother could be such a monster. Jo limped down the corridor. She came closer to Kai's bedroom. As she looked inside she found Evelyn's dead body lying on the floor. The gruesome sight made Jo break down. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Jo thought out of all the siblings, Kai could never hurt Evelyn. She hoped that Kai had spared her. But it seemed, Evelyn was the one most brutally murdered. Jo began to wonder if Kai was suddenly possessed by a demon or something. But it was no demon. It was just Kai being a sociopath.

Josette approached Evelyn's dead body. Tears flooding her eyes. Her sweet little sister. Now lying there lifeless, only at the age of nineteen. Evelyn's eyes were wide open although empty of any light of life now. Jo gently closed them and planted a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly Jo started to feel blinding anger. Kai destroyed everything, their entire family just so he could be the coven leader. Jo swore not to let Kai succeed. Kai will pay for what he did.

"I'll avenge you Evelyn." Josette said to Evelyn with determination in her voice. "I'll avenge you my little sister."


	25. Chapter 25: The End Of The Tale

**Chapter 25: The End Of The Tale**

**10th May, 1994**

**Portland, Oregon.**

Jo and Kai were standing in the center of a large circle of the Gemini coven members. Jo looked up at the sun.

"The power of the eclipse will merge us as one. You know what to say?"

"Been practicing my whole life." Kai said with a smile. No one could tell he just murdered four of his siblings. They took each others hands, closed their eyes and began to chant the needed spells together.

_"Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus._"

Nothing happened. Kai looked at Jo, feeling puzzled.

"I don't feel anything." said Kai. Jo feigned ignorance, and closed her eyes, as though they should try again. This time Kai chanted the spell alone.

_"Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus."_

Kai opened his eyes to find Jo looking at him. She didn't look surprised that nothing was happening, but rather as though she knew exactly why it wasn't working. It didn't take long for Kai to figure out something fishy was going on here. If Evelyn could betray him, the one who loved him the most then Josette could surely trick him without thinking about it for a second.

"Josette, what did you do?" Kai asked with anger in his voice. "Why can't I feel your magic? And why aren't they saying anything? They should be saying something. They should be saying something, right? We're merging. This should all be a bigger deal."

Before Kai could realize anything, suddenly Joshua appeared there, holding the Ascendant. Even though Evelyn was dead that didn't mean Joshua couldn't still execute the plan of imprisoning Kai. After all Josette had agreed to betray Kai in exchange of her freedom. That was all Joshua needed to proceed with the plan. He stepped forward from the circle of the coven around the twins. Suddenly Kai started shouting out in pain and dropped to his knees as Joshua began chanting a different spell.

_"Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum."_

"Aah! Aah!" Kai screamed in pain at the top of his lungs. Jo didn't feel any pity for him. He deserved worse for what he did to them.

_"Phesmatos filio, phesmatos effurgarex perpetuum."_

Kai started writhing in pain on the ground, as though pinned down, and whimpered in agony. Suddenly a white light hit Kai and he disappeared from the real world. Joshua stopped chanting. Jo walked over to him.

"It's done." Joshua said to Josette confidently.

"Kai's in the prison world now and he's never getting out." The coven members started to leave. Joshua turned around as well. But he stopped and looked at Jo.

"Go to Whitmore College. Sheila Bennett is willing to take you under her wings."

Joshua left saying that. Once everyone was gone, Josette dropped on her knees and started crying out loud. She let out the pain that was suffocating her inwardly for hours. She may move on with her life but she will never forget this day. She will never forget the day everything good in her life got destroyed.

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks to everyone for liking the story, for supporting it. Love you all a lot. You are really amazing. Love, hugs and kisses :) **

**The Sequel is out. **


End file.
